Uniesienie
by Daiquiri
Summary: Tłumaczenie. W dzień dwudziestych urodzin Harry dostaje nieoczekiwany prezent od dawno zmarłej osoby. Prezent ten pokaże mu coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć i uświadomi coś, z czego normalnie mógłby nie zdać sobie sprawy. HP/SS slash.
1. Prolog

**Autor:** Mia Ugly

**Tytuł oryginału:** Rapture; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena (dziękuję, kochana :*:*)

**Pairing:** HP/SS

**Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaryzmy, wzmianki o przemocy.

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

„Uniesienie" będzie liczyło w sumie osiem części; kolejne będą o wiele dłuższe.

xxxxxx

**Prolog**.

Później, o wiele, wiele później, przyjdzie czas, kiedy Harry zapyta Hermionę, jak zacząć.

Pojawi się w środku nocy przed jej mieszkaniem, w strugach deszczu spływających mu po plecach i z pojedynczymi kroplami czepiającymi się niczym palce jego włosów i rzęs. To nie będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy to zrobi. Nie pierwszy raz desperacko zastuka w cienkie, dębowe drzwi. Nie pierwszy raz mimo chłodnego deszczu przyciśnie do małego, szklanego okna rozpalone jak w gorączce czoło.

Hermiona otworzy drzwi (Ron bez wątpienia będzie spał, gdzieś siedział albo robił coś w tym stylu), a Harry pomacha jej przed oczami rolką pergaminu, przeciągnie po twarzy poplamionymi atramentem dłońmi i zapyta, jak zacząć. Jakie słowo, jakie zdanie pociągnie za sobą kolejne (jakie słowa oprócz „przepraszam, przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam").

- Jak mam zacząć tę historię? Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

Później zdecyduje się zacząć opowieść tutaj, w swoje dwudzieste urodziny, ale tak naprawdę to wcale nie jest początek. Mógłby wrócić do wspomnień - ostrego jak brzytwa, płynnego srebra w małych, zakorkowanych butelkach - albo do rzucanych klątw i do „nie nazywaj mnie tchórzem". Albo jeszcze wcześniej, do nieodgadnionego wyrazu twarzy Snape'a (panika, panika, cholerna panika), gdy ten spotkał Harry'ego przy drzwiach, z poranioną i pokrytą świeżą krwią twarzą, albo wcześniej, wcześniej, wcześniej (uderzony przeciwzaklęciem, zraniony w nogę, lubiący czarną magię).

Mógł wrócić jeszcze wcześniej.

Ale tego nie robi. Zaczyna w swoje dwudzieste urodziny. Głowę ma pełną alkoholu, a brzuch pełen jedzenia i zakochuje się w Ginny Weasley. Są idealną parą, ludzie mówią to cały czas („Czy musicie być tak cholernie szczęśliwi? Można się porzygać..."). To jak cały czas się dotykają, splatają palce, owijając się wokół siebie jak pnącza, czepiają się, trzymają. Bo na tym właśnie polega miłość, prawda? To ciągła potrzeba i strach, i „proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie", ramiona otaczające drugą osobę, by upewnić się, że ona wciąż jest przy tobie, przyciąganie jej wzroku, by upewnić się, że ten gdzieś nie błądzi. Miłość.

I jakie to ma znaczenie, że w większość nocy przytulają się, zamiast się zabawiać? Darzą się szacunkiem, to właśnie to, a seks nigdy nie był wspaniały. Poza tym Harry często umiera ze zmęczenia po całym dniu lekcji, jego oczy zezują od małego druczku w różnych podręcznikach. Naprawdę, sen to dla nich jedyne wyjście, więc tylko owijają się wokół siebie jak koty, jak dzieci.

Zakochany, pijany i dwudziestoletni Harry otrzymuje prezent.

- Widzi pan, to zostało w rodzinnej skrytce Dumbledore'a – mówi czarodziej miękko, mocno ściskając paczkę sękatymi palcami. Harry nie jest pewien, kiedy staruszek przyszedł i kto go wpuścił, wie tylko, że teraz tu jest. - Do dostarczenia właśnie w takiej sytuacji. Dość trudno było pana odszukać, gdyby nie to, przybyłbym wcześniej. Myślałem, że mężczyzna z pańską, hmm, historią, zostawia po sobie ślad, dokądkolwiek by poszedł, ale w pańskim przypadku tak nie było, wcale nie. Rodzina Dumbledore ma ogromne szczęście, że posiada w swych szeregach kogoś takiego jak ja. Kogoś, komu nic nie daje większego dreszczu podniecenia niż wyzwanie...

- Z pewnością – zgadza się Harry, nie po to, by przerwać, ale raczej przyśpieszyć potok słów swojego gościa. Do tej pory staruszek głównie budował napięcie – a przecież młody facet powinien móc spędzić swoje urodziny z przyjaciółmi, a nie z nieznajomymi, którzy nie chcą opuścić wejścia. - I naprawdę to doceniam.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to musi być zaskoczenie; prezent zza grobu od mężczyzny, którego bez wątpienia pan podziwiał, aż do jego, hm, gorzkiego końca. Mężczyzny, którego imię owiane jest legendą nawet dziś, nawet...

- Harry. - Ginny zagląda na korytarz, a jej oczy rozszerzają się nieco, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nieproszony gość jeszcze nie odszedł. - Och. Przepraszam, nie chciałam...

- Nie przejmuj się. - Harry uśmiecha się szeroko. - To nie powinno potrwać długo.

Ginny uśmiecha się do niego tak, jak nie uśmiecha się do nikogo innego na świecie, po czym wraca do salonu. Starszy czarodziej marszczy nos, obserwując Harry'ego z powagą.

- Widzę, że jest pan zajętym młodym mężczyzną, dlatego nie będę zajmował więcej pańskiego czasu. To dla mnie zaszczyt, że mogę zaprezentować... pański prezent urodzinowy. Dzięki uprzejmości Albusa Dumbledore'a. - Mała, aksamitna paczuszka zostaje wepchnięta w ręce Harry'ego, w którego wnętrzu coś drży. Podarunek nie jest przeklęty, poznaje to od razu (wyczuwa klątwy jak benzynę w powietrzu), ale to... coś innego. Magia wokół paczuszki jest namacalna, prawie zbyt gęsta, nasącza aksamit, powietrze i opuszki jego palców. Harry wpatruje się w prezent, ale nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu.

- No i? - syczy czarodziej stojący obok niego, jego cuchnący oddech owiewa nozdrza Harry'ego. - Nie otworzy pan?

Coś w tym pośpiechu wydaje się dziwne i niepokojące, ale Harry czuje, że z jakiegoś powodu nie może odmówić. Walczy z ciemnoniebieskim materiałem, aż w końcu znajduje otwarcie i drżącymi palcami sięga do środka. Coś zimnego wślizguje się do jego dłoni i Harry unosi obiekt do światła, oczekując najgorszego. Zamiast tego...

Znajduje zegarek. Podniszczony kieszonkowy zegarek, na długim, złotym łańcuszku. Kieszonkowy zegarek, który nie tyka.

- To zegarek – mówi Harry głupio, spoglądając na jego dostarczyciela.

- Porządny zegarek – zauważa stary czarodziej – dobrej jakości, z doskonałą...

- Tak. Jest... bardzo ładny – kontynuuje Harry, oglądając prezent. Marszczy brwi. - Nie działa. - Stuka w tył zegarka, kręci kluczykiem i czeka na tykanie. Nic się nie dzieje ani nie zmienia i Harry potrząsa lekko przedmiotem, sfrustrowany. - Nie mogę... Czy Dumbledore pozostawił jakieś instrukcje? Czy jest coś jeszcze... Czy chciał mi coś powiedzieć albo...

- No, no, no. Można by pomyśleć, że nie jest pan, hmm, _usatysfakcjonowany _tym hojnym darem, który postanowił panu zostawić Albus Dumbledore. Nie, panie Potter, to wszystko. A teraz, gdy już wypełniłem moje zadanie, jakkolwiek niewdzięczne, życzę panu miłego wieczoru.

- Jest pan pewien? - Harry zatrzymuje czarodzieja, zanim odwraca się on w kierunku drzwi. - Jest pan pewien, że nie było nic więcej? Może list albo...

- Panie Potter – syczy znowu mężczyzna, ściągając dłoń Harry'ego ze swojego ramienia – zawsze jestem pewien. To moja praca.

Harry marszczy brwi z roztargnieniem, ale potem kręci głową.

- Oczywiście. Przepraszam. Bardzo dziękuję. To jest po prostu tak... zaskakujące.

Idzie za starcem do wyjścia i patrzy, jak ten kuśtyka po frontowych schodkach.

- Nie usłyszałem pańskiego nazwiska. Bardzo przepraszam.

- Moje nazwisko jest nieistotne. Ważne jest pańskie, a _to _dobrze znam. - Czarodziej odwraca się na chodniku i podnosi kościstą dłoń w nieprzekonującym geście pożegnania. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry Potterze.

Harry kiwa głową i zamyka drzwi, w tym samym momencie słysząc trzask aportacji. Ginny wraca na korytarz po dźwięku zatrzaskiwanego zamka i przeczesuje dłonią rude włosy.

- O co chodziło?

Harry ściska zegarek w dłoni. Przez chwilę myśli, że czuje, jak ten tyka cicho, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że to tylko jego własny puls. Kiwa głową swojej dziewczynie i wsuwa zimny, metalowy przedmiot do kieszeni spodni.

- To był... przyjaciel Albusa. Chciał tylko życzyć mi wszystkiego najlepszego. - Kłamstwo przychodzi mu niemal zbyt łatwo i Harry jest tym trochę zaniepokojony. Nie ma żadnego powodu, żadnego celu w nie mówieniu jej o tym dziwnym prezencie. Wmawia sobie, że wyjaśni wszystko, gdy tylko dowie się, do czego to służy. Ginny i tak ma wystarczająco dużo na głowie. Będzie czuła się lepiej bez zagrażających im dziwnych, metalowych przedmiotów leżących w domu.

Chociaż czasem zegarek jest tylko zegarkiem.

- Mógł zostać na tort. I tak był tu wystarczająco długo.

Harry śmieje się miękko i lekko zarzuca ramię na szczupłe plecy Ginny. Razem wracają do pokoju (idealna para), gdzie Ron krzyczy coś, że aż słychać go przez ściany, a Hermiona śmieje się tak, jak robi to tylko wtedy, gdy jest pijana. Bill i Fleur już się kłócą, a Neville prawdopodobnie wykradł się niezauważony i... Życie jest znajome. Życie jest łagodne.

Przez wiele miesięcy zegarek pozostaje tylko ciężarem w jego kieszeni, podążając z Harrym w rytm jego kroków. W większość dni brunet o nim zapomina, ale trzyma go przy sobie z powodów, których nie jest w stanie wyjaśnić nawet samemu sobie. Pewnego wieczoru, tuż po Bożym Narodzeniu, Harry zgadza się spotkać z George'em przy piwie na jakichś podejrzanych przedmieściach Londynu. George zawsze coś gdzieś załatwia i często pije. (Wśród członków jego rodziny zaczną rosnąć pewne obawy, ale na razie strach jest jedynie małym ziarnkiem.) Oczywiście, ponieważ się spóźnił i pada deszcz, Harry całkiem się gubi. Wędruje po ulicach (wszystko to mieszkania i magazyny), burczy mu w brzuchu i przeklina George'a za to, co jest tylko jego własną głupotą. Gdy wychodzi zza rogu, widzi blade światło pubu i przez chwilę myśli, że znalazł nieuchwytne miejsce spotkania, ale oczywiście się myli. Przysięga sobie, że jeśli ludzie w środku nie słyszeli o pieprzonym „Psie i Gryfie" aportuje się do domu i wymyśli jakąś uprzejmą wymówkę. Kiedy zbliża się do szerokich drzwi pubu, od których bije ciepłe światło, kiedy te otwierają się z podmuchem deszczowego wiatru, czuje to. Uczucie podobne do bicia serca lub pulsu, lub lekkiego napięcia jego skóry.

Zegarek zaczyna tykać.

Zanim Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, znika.

xxxxx


	2. Część 1: Dziesięć po

**Autor:** Mia Ugly

**Tytuł oryginału:** Rapture; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena (:*:*)

**Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaryzmy, wzmianki o przemocy.

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

**Część pierwsza: Dziesięć po**

_Gdy Harry na początku swojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie wkracza do Wielkiej Sali, Snape chce go uderzyć. To okropne, ale to prawda. Severus Snape – mężczyzna trzydziestokilkuletni, mężczyzna wysoko ceniący swoją resztkę godności – chce uderzyć jedenastoletniego chłopca. A przynajmniej spoliczkować. To uczucie jest tak cudowne, tak przytłaczające, że Snape prawie wstaje z krzesła; ledwie udaje mu się od tego powstrzymać. Jego paznokcie zostawiają małe, półksiężycowate ślady na drewnianym stole prezydialnym; przedzierają się przez ciemny dąb, odsłaniając jasne drewno pod spodem – białe, białe jak kość, jak dłonie Snape'a. Chce owinąć te dłonie wokół smukłej szyi Pottera, przeciągnąć go za włosy po Sali, wykręcić mu ramię za plecy, aż je złamie, potrząsnąć nim, uderzyć go, pluć i warczeć: „Jak śmiesz mi to robić", pokazać mu, jak to jest być manipulowanym i upokarzanym, jak to jest, kiedy robią z ciebie głupca znowu i znowu, i znowu, i znowu..._

_Nawet nie myśli o różdżce. Nawet przez chwilę. Żadnych zaklęć zabijających, żadnego Crucio, ten gniew nie jest magiczny; jest cielesny i tępy, i ciężki jak martwa kończyna._

_Przez większość uczty dobrze udaje, prawie przygryzając sobie język i drżąc pod zbyt dużymi szatami. Gdy jest już po wszystkim, grzecznie się wymawia i spokojnie, cicho kieruje do lochów. Miarkuje każdy krok, kontroluje płuca, skrupulatny nawet w furii. Gdy w końcu dochodzi do swoich komnat, wchodzi do środka, rzuca różne zaklęcia zamykające i obronne i staje całkowicie nieruchomo. Stoi w ten sposób tak długo, że czuje, jak jego puls zwalnia, potrzeba, by oddychać zmniejsza się powoli, a ręce i stopy, i nieatrakcyjna twarz zmieniają się w kamień, niechętnie, lecz pewnie._

_Potem wymiotuje na swoje szaty wyjściowe i jeszcze raz na ręce, zanim udaje mu się dojść do łazienki. Wymiotuje do umywalki, zgięty wpół z bólu, furii i zażenowania, opróżniając marną zawartość swojego żołądka, aż łzy ściekają mu po twarzy, a w ustach czuje smak spalonego papieru. Nie ma żadnego pomysłu, więc wraca do pokoju, rzuca szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące i wypija pełną szklankę Ognistej Whisky tylko po to, by ponownie zwymiotować, tym razem na kanapę. Po tym nic go nie powstrzyma. Sprząta i wymiotuje, pije i roztrzaskuje małe, szklane przedmioty. Drze na strzępy stos starych esejów pierwszoroczniaków, brutalnie, drżącymi palcami, sycząc cicho i pragnąc więcej alkoholu. Rzuca krzesłem przez pokój tylko dlatego, że może, zgarnia fiolki z biurka, potem swoje pióra, a na końcu atrament – który roztrzaskuje się na kamiennej posadzce, robiąc plamę ciemną jak krew i wydając taki dźwięk jak ktoś, kto szlocha. _

_Nie śpi._

_W ciągu następnych lat czerpie tę odrobinę przyjemności ze sprawiania, by pobyt chłopca w Hogwarcie był tak nieprzyjemny, jak to tylko legalnie możliwe. Robiąc to, dowiaduje się, że syn Lily Evans jest tak lekkomyślny, arogancki i uparty jak jego ojciec. Snape dowiaduje się, że Harry Potter jest okropny z eliksirów, ma paskudny temperament, za nic nie może się skupić, nie ma szacunku dla starszych i zostałby zabity wiele lat temu, gdyby nie pomoc przyjaciół i czyste głupie szczęście. Snape dowiaduje się o tym wszystkim._

_I tak go kocha._

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
_

**(Styczeń. Severus ma 25 lat, Harry 20.)**

Pierwszy raz – są urodziny Severusa.

Może i Boże Narodzenie skończyło się wiele tygodni temu, ale nieznośne kawałki błyskotek i mrugające lampki wciąż wiszą dookoła niego na obdartych ścianach pubu. Na dodatek do tej zniewagi ignorowane stereo cicho gra kolędę. (Ktoś musiał zrobić cholerną kasetę i całkiem o niej zapomniał.) Severus jest sam, ma dwadzieścia pięć lat i, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, są pieprzone Święta Bożego Narodzenia.

Trochę za dużo wypił.

Nie ma powodu, by tu przebywać. Nie może i nie chce poradzić nic na samotność, ale z łatwością mógłby wypić obowiązkowe piwo (albo dziesięć) w Hogsmeade i oszczędzić sobie aportacji po pijanemu. Nie ma żadnego powodu, by znajdować się tak blisko Spinner's End, by być otoczonym tymi samymi bezrobotnymi, nieumytymi mężczyznami i kobietami, z którymi dorastał. Przy stole w kącie siedzi wielu mężczyzn, którzy – jest tego pewien - pili kiedyś z jego ojcem, w noce, gdy przychodził do domu i bił jego mamę. Severus nie wypił jeszcze ilości piwa niezbędnej do myślenia, by ich wszystkich zabić, ale jest na dobrej drodze.

Tak, Hogsmeade było o wiele lepszym wyborem. Gdyby Severus nie był nienawidzony z całego serca przez większość czarodziejskiego świata, może podjąłby tę decyzję. Z pewnością były lepsze mugolskie puby niż ten, miejsca ciche i ciemne, niepozorne. Miejsca, gdzie ktoś mógł być samotny i nieszczęśliwy, nie przyciągając uwagi i nie odstając od reszty, dlatego że nie klnie wystarczająco głośno, nie maca barmanek, nie rozlewa piwa i nie wychodzi co chwila, by sikać przy wejściu.

Może były nawet mugolskie puby z przyzwoitą muzyką.

_(„Była Wigilia, kotku, na izbie wytrzeźwień...")_

Nawet w połowie stycznia piosenka zyskuje przychylny odzew od pijanego tłumu. Niektórzy mają nawet czelność klepnąć Severusa w plecy, szepnąć do niego coś gorącego i niezrozumiałego, zanim szybko odskakują. Severus kuli się bardziej przy swoim malutkim stoliku, wściekłość i obrzydzenie zatruwają jakikolwiek alkohol, który zdołał utrzymać w żołądku. Karze się i wie o tym. Karze się, nie pozwalając sobie zapomnieć o tym, skąd pochodzi, jaką osobą naprawdę jest. Gdyby nie magia, prawdopodobnie za kilka lat byłby jednym z tych facetów, pracowałby w młynie, wydawał pensję w pubie i bił swoją żonę, gdyby jej się to nie podobało. Jednak uciekł do innego świata, gdzie zdołał zaciągnąć dług życia u potężnego i podstępnego starca oraz zamordować _jedyną..._

Powstrzymuje tę myśl, zanim dokończy. Z pewnością ma do tego prawo, w swoje cholerne urodziny, w ten sam cholerny dzień każdego cholernego roku przez dwadzieścia-cholernych-pięć lat...

Za dużo wypił.

Wypił tak dużo, że nawet nie zwraca uwagi, gdy drzwi pubu otwierają się na oścież, wpuszczając podmuch wilgotnego wiatru. Ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili całą noc i Severusa nie obchodzi zbytnio, czy to ktoś, kogo może znać. Wychyla ostatnie piwo i woła do barmana o kolejne, czując, jak pokój przyjemnie wiruje. To znaczy, że już niedługo (to jego cholerne urodziny).

I to właśnie wtedy, ponad przekleństwami i kolędami (_„Mają samochody wielkie jak bary, mają rzeki złota"_), mimo wszystkich przeciwności i zdrowego rozsądku, Severus słyszy za sobą ostre wciągnięcie powietrza, małe sapnięcie, jakby ktoś cierpiał. A on (mimo wszystko; dlaczego miałby się tym przejmować, to jego cholerne urodziny) obraca się na stołku, marszcząc gniewnie brwi, obraca się, by popatrzeć za siebie i widzi...

Cóż, nie widzi nikogo. A przynajmniej nikogo wartego uwagi. Za nim stoi młody mężczyzna, przemoczony do suchej nitki, zostawiający więcej niż małą kałużę na obskurnej, kamiennej podłodze. Jest smukły i niecodziennie ubrany, ma zielone oczy i usta o dziwnym kształcie. Nie chodzi o to, że jest wyjątkowo przystojny, ale jest w nim coś dziwnego, co przyciąga uwagę i trzyma ją, przyciąga twój wzrok, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

Severus zdaje sobie sprawę, że się gapi i sekundę zajmuje mu zorientowanie się, że mężczyzna gapi się na niego. Wpatruje się, jakby był przerażony, zafascynowany i zszokowany. Severus czuje nagłą, desperacką potrzebę konfrontacji. Przeżył wojnę, żył w tym przeklętym miejscu przez tyle czasu – nie jest tak, że nie nauczył się czegoś tu i tam. Z pewnością nie jest najbrzydszym draniem, jakiego ten mężczyzna widział w życiu. Może jest w pierwszej piątce, jasne, ale nie ma w nim nic, co przyciągnęłoby aż taką uwagę. Severus ma na końcu języka jakąś obelgę, już ją czuje, to są jego cholerne urodziny i za dużo wypił, a ten zielonooki mężczyzna rozbiera go do naga tym wzrokiem, sprawia, że czuje się jakby był powoli rozcinany i obserwowany, ostrożnie pochłaniany, jego serce bije w piersi, pomieszczenie wiruje i...

Mężczyzna obraca się na pięcie drżąco i niezdarnie i wychodzi z powrotem na deszcz. Krople osiadają na twarzy Severusa, gdy drzwi zamykają się z trzaskiem.

Och.

Severus odwraca się do stołu, gniew i oburzenie wciąż wibrują mu pod skórą. Nigdy nie umiał pić. To dobrze, że umie to przyznać, nawet teraz (tchórz, tchórz – to brzęczy w jego głowie jak śmiech dziecka, jego palce zaciskają się wokół pełnej szklanki, która przed nim stoi).

Reszta baru kontynuuje swoje rozmowy i Severus zmusza się do rozluźnienia. Nikt do niego nie mówi - oprócz powiedzenia mu, ile jest winien - i nikt nie patrzy na niego, dopóki nie odchrząkuje, by zamówić. Tak lepiej. To życie, do którego Severus jest przyzwyczajony – jest niewidzialny, cichy, niezauważalny (chyba że ktoś zauważa jego brzydotę, „dobry Boże, aleś ty paskudny", jego ojciec wyciera usta wierzchem dłoni, śmierdząc whisky, frytkami i tanim piwem, „próbuję stwierdzić, która część ciebie jest najbrzydsza, Smarkerusie" syczy Syriusz Black kilka ławek za nim. To wciąż jest oślepiające jak latarnia morska, jasne niczym gwiazda.).

Kiedy o tym myśli, jego nowe piwo znika o wiele szybciej, niż by tego chciał. Chce mu się palić (to jego cholerne urodziny), więc zarzuca swoją grubą kurtkę na ramiona i wychodzi na ulicę, potykając się. Teraz pada już tylko trochę, ale jest zimno i jego palce drżą wokół paczki papierosów. Nagle bardzo chce być w swoich pokojach w Hogwarcie, ukryty i otoczony warstwami grubego kamienia. Przez pośpiech i odurzenie – ale może się aportować, naprawdę, może – jest nieco mniej uważny niż zazwyczaj. Nie widzi mężczyzn, dopóki nie stoją tuż przy nim.

- No, no, kogo my tu mamy? - (Uderza go w tył głowy.) – Pieprzony Severus Snape. - (Rzuca nim mocno o kamienną ścianę alei.) Do czasu, gdy słowo „Śmierciożerca" wymknęło się z tych dużych, szyderczych ust, zabrali mu różdżkę. Severus czuje, jak wyślizguje się z jego palców po wymruczanym zaklęciu - cienka, wypolerowana trzcina, idealnie pasująca do jego dłoni - i przez chwilę jest niemal pod wrażeniem, że został odkryty.

Oczywiście do tego czasu jest już za późno.

xxx

_(Wilkołak zbliża się, ma wielkie, gnijące dziury wygryzione w skórze, futro matowe od brudu i krwi; światło wylewa się z jego szczęk, zielone światło, koloru klątwy, Lily Potter krzyczy i krzyczy gdzieś w oddali, a Snape rozpościera ramiona, pozwala wziąć się wilkowi, nie rusza się, nie sięga po różdżkę, nie próbuje walczyć, niech wilk przyjdzie; zieleń, zieleń, zieleń wylewa się i wylewa jak krew na jego skórę...)_

- Snape...

_(Pazury wilkołaka zanurzają się w nim, a on nawet tego nie czuje, znikają w jego ciele, jakby był wodą, letnią, mleczną wodą z kąpieli wypełnioną dłońmi i pazurami, przelewającą się, zieloną, podnoszącą się, zieloną, zieloną, zieloną...)_

- Dalej. Otwórz oczy.

_(Pozwól wilkowi przyjść, pozwól mu...)_

- _Snape_. Otwórz oczy.

Severus otwiera oczy… I nie jest martwy. Fakt ten uderza go z normalną dla niego mieszanką zaskoczenia i rozczarowania. Jednak zaskoczenie i rozczarowanie bledną i powoli zostają zastąpione bólem. Severus zamyka oczy. Zdaje się, że jest w łóżku. W łóżku, żywy, z głową, która musi powoli pękać na pół, rozdzierając się równo pośrodku.

Kurwa, kurwa, _kurwa_ mać.

- Nie... nie próbuj... mówić, czy coś – mówi głos, którego nie rozpoznaje. Severus znowu otwiera oczy, starając się skupić. To błąd i natychmiast tego żałuje. Zaciska powieki.

- Chyba... wszystko z tobą w porządku. Tak myślę – kontynuuje głos. - Gdybyś nie obudził się wkrótce... zadzwoniłbym po kogoś. Twoje ramię jest chyba... - głos urywa nagle, jakby nie mógł znieść tego, co ma powiedzieć.

- Złamane? - wydusza Severus przez zdarte gardło.

- Ee, tak. Ale je naprawiłem.

Ach, więc jego opiekun jest czarodziejem. To jakaś pociecha. Oprócz tego, że nie jest żadną.

- Gdzie... Gdzie jestem...

- W twoim domu. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dotarliśmy tu w jednym kawałku, nigdy nie byłem... Cóż, ja...

W swoim domu, na Spinner's End, otoczony obskurnymi ścianami, szarzejącymi zasłonami i smrodem biedy – to w końcu zbyt dużo. Severus otwiera oczy i nie zamyka ich, skupiając się, nie bacząc na to, czy jego ciało chce współpracować. Ktoś pojawia się mgliście w jego polu widzenia, usadzony niezgrabnie na brzegu łóżka – młody mężczyzna. Nie jest całkowicie znajomy, ale też nie jest nieznajomy. Severus walczy z chęcią wymiotowania, jego wzrok faluje i...

- Jesteś mężczyzną z baru – wydusza. Jego język ociera się o dolną wargę i smakuje wyschniętą krew.

Wspomniany mężczyzna otwiera oczy szerzej, jakby czekając, aż Severus powie coś jeszcze. W końcu kiwa głową.

- Tak – mówi ponuro. Jego dłonie leżą splecione na kolanach.

Mężczyzna z baru. Mężczyzna, który wpatrywał się w Severusa, jakby nigdy nie widział żywej istoty, sprawiając, że Severus był wściekły i przerażony, mężczyzna z...

- Skąd, do kurwy nędzy – syczy Severus, nie zatrzyma wulgarności – wiesz, gdzie mieszkam?

Obcy milczy przez chwilę. Severus czuje w gardle narastającą panikę, gęstą i gorzką. Sięga swoim umysłem, napiera na czaszkę nieznajomego, ale jest odrzucony, z falą mdłości i bólu. W takim razie spróbuje legilimencji później.

- Skąd, do _kurwy nędzy..._ - powtarza, podnosząc głos, bo tylko to może teraz zrobić.

- Ja... Znam cię – przerywa mu obcy. - Znam cię... tak jakby. Ee...

- Tak jakby. Ee – szydzi, nie mogąc powstrzymać jadu w swoich słowach.

- Ja... - Usta nieznajomego otwierają się i zamykają. - Znałem... Lily Potter.

W pokoju rozbrzmiewa głośna cisza, uderzając boleśnie i nagle jak woda przez wybite okno (_Naprawdę_ jesteś czarownicą. Obserwuję cię od dłuższego czasu...).

- Jestem jej... kuzynem.

Cisza jest niewystarczająca.

- Wynoś się z mojego domu – warczy Severus, drżąc z wysiłku, jakiego potrzeba, by podnieść głos. Próbuje unieść ramię i gestykulować wściekle, ale czuje zbyt wielki ból i na razie porzuca ten ruch. Chłopak wygląda na oszołomionego, otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Severus na to nie pozwala.

- Masz jakieś trudności ze zrozumieniem? Wynoś. Się. Z mojego. Domu.

Młody mężczyzna wstaje, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście.

- Ja nie...

- A _ja _nie potrzebuję pomocy od przeklętego krewnego Potterów! Jak znalazłeś... Nie, nawet nie odpowiadaj, nie chcę tego słuchać i nie chcę cię w moim domu, wynoś się! – Ślina zbiera się na jego wargach (nie panuje nad sobą, kiedy jest wściekły, w ogóle), ale go to nie obchodzi. Te pieprzone oczy są tak zielone… Aż dziw, że Severus nie rozpoznał chłopaka od razu.

- Co? Czekaj, tylko...

Severus odrzuca swoje okrycie i wstaje, ignorując ból pulsujący w ramieniu i głowie, rzucając się w stronę młodego mężczyzny.

- Nie potrzebuję twojej pieprzonej pomocy i nie potrzebuję twojej litości, a to jest _mój pieprzony dom,_ rozumiesz? Gdzie, do jasnej cholery, jest moja pieprzona różdżka... - Desperacko maca swoje ubranie, zanim przypomina sobie, że ją zabrali, zabrali, o Jezu...

- Mam ją, jest...

Jego różdżka nagle pojawia się w dłoni chłopaka. Severus chwyta ją i natychmiast przyciska do gardła nieznajomego, mocniej niż powinien. Mógłby go zabić. Mógłby.

- To jest mój pieprzony dom – syczy, a młody mężczyzna patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Nie wydaje się być tak przestraszony, jak powinien. Severus znowu dźga go różdżką.

- Słuchaj – wydusza mężczyzna, odchylając się lekko – wiem, że nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, jasne? Wiem, to był przypadek, że w ogóle tam byłem, że... Zobaczyłem cię...

- Umiem się sobą zająć, byłem całkowicie...

- Wiem – mówi znowu mężczyzna. - Wiem o tym. Nie przyszedłem tam, by cię szukać. Po prostu... Wiem, kim jesteś. Lily...Opowiadała mi o tobie.

- I co dokładnie ci powiedziała? - syczy Severus i znowu czuje wrzący w nim gniew; płynący w jego żyłach, rozpalony do czerwoności płyn, owijający się ciasno wokół jego szyi.

- Mówiła mi... że byliście przyjaciółmi. - Mężczyzna zaciska usta i stoi całkowicie nieruchomo. - Nazywasz się Severus Snape.

Pole widzenia Severusa nagle wypełnia obraz rudowłosej dziewczyny, uśmiechającej się szeroko półksiężycowym uśmiechem („cholera jasna, Sev, czy jest coś, czego nie wiesz?"), białe palce zakładają włosy za ucho, nerwowy nawyk, zęby żują miękko dolną wargę („na co tak patrzysz?").

- Lily... Evans nie była moją przyjaciółką – jąka Severus, a jego żołądek skręca się z winy, z nienawiści i przez piwo. W tym domu jest o wiele za gorąco.

Chłopak marszczy brwi.

- Jasne.

- Wynoś się.

Wyraz twarzy chłopca zmienia się nagle od nieszczęśliwej ostrożności do nieszczęśliwego strachu. Severus słyszy, jak coś do niego mówi, ale nie może rozróżnić słów. W pokoju jest o wiele za gorąco, bicie jego serca jest zbyt szybkie. Podłoga przechyla się, sufit obniża i po tym nie ma nic, zupełnie nic.

xxx

Budzi się nagle - krzyk więźnie mu w gardle - i widzi, że nie jest sam.

Zielone oczy spoglądają na niego znad brzegu łóżka i Severus szybko wsuwa rękę pod poduszkę, po różdżkę; koszmar o białych maskach i gładkich twarzach wciąż migocze przed jego źrenicami. Pod poduszką nie ma różdżki, jego palce zaciskają się i drżą, gdy stara sobie przypomnieć, co dokładnie obcy robi w jego pokoju.

Przypomina sobie zbyt szybko.

- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? - Stara się włożyć w to pytanie odpowiednią ilość żaru, ale jest naprawdę bardzo zmęczony.

Chłopak mruga zaskoczony.

- Och. Nie śpisz. - Ulga wypełnia jego głos i Severus unosi wargę.

- Mam powtórzyć pytanie?

- Cóż. - Młody mężczyzna znowu wykręca dłonie. To kompletnie absurdalny nawyk. - To znaczy... Nie wiedziałem, czy powinieneś być... sam. Uderzyli cię dość mocno… Po prostu nie byłem pewny... Nie chciałem, żebyś spał zbyt długo, a kto wie, jak zareagowałbyś na zaklęcia lecznicze... To znaczy...

- Dojdziesz w końcu do sedna, czy mam spać dalej? - Oczekuje, że mężczyzna odpowie, wzdrygnie się lub zmarszczy brwi. Nie oczekuje, że zarumieni się w niezwykle interesujący sposób. Delikatny róż rozszerza się od kości policzkowych chłopaka aż do kołnierza koszuli.

Nie... Nie oczekuje tego.

- Chce ci się pić? - mężczyzna pyta zamiast tego.

Chce.

- Nie trzeba. - Nie ma mowy, by przyjął więcej pomocy od kuzyna Lily Evans. Będąc w temacie...

- Jak się nazywasz?

Chłopak otwiera usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Severus nie ma czasu do marnowania na idiotów, pomocnych czy nie, i (skoro czuje się nieco lepiej) unosi rozkazująco brew. Nawet kiedy on ma tylko dwadzieścia pięć lat, jego brew potrafi doprowadzić dzieci do płaczu.

- H–Harry. Evans. Harry Evans.

Harry.

Harry pieprzony Evans.

Severus zaciska powieki, czując nagłe pulsowanie w skroni.

- Co... Co się stało?

- Ty – wydusza Severus słabo. - Oni... Nazwali po tobie swojego syna? Prawda? Zrobili to, zrobili...

Brakuje mu słów. Jego płuca drżą w piersi, żebra zaciskają się jak długie, blade palce, prawie powstrzymując go od oddychania. Nie wie, dlaczego… Dlaczego jest o wiele gorzej, że ten mężczyzna nazywa się Harry, a nie Will, George czy Henry – ale tak jest. Jest o wiele gorzej.

Przewraca się na bok z bólem, a jego głowa pulsuje w proteście.

- Ja… - zaczyna Severus, po czym przerywa nagle. - Chcę iść spać.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - mówi nerwowy głos za nim.

- Chcę iść spać – syczy Severus, ściskając grzbiet swojego dużego nosa. - Odejdź.

- Jasne. Ee... Przynieść ci coś?

- Idź stąd, do cholery – mówi znowu Severus, trzymając usta przy poduszce. Nie obchodzi go, czy chłopak splądruje mieszkanie, ukradnie jego srebrną zastawę lub zamorduje go w nocy, niech tylko wyniesie się z jego pokoju. Chce spać, spać i zapomnieć o tym cholernym koszmarze, ale zamiast tego czeka, aż miękki oddech za nim zatrzyma się, zblaknie lub zniknie.

Czeka. Boli go ramię.

W końcu podłoga skrzypi, kiedy Evans kieruje się do drzwi. Gdy zamek zamyka się cicho, Severus zdaje sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał oddech. Nie wie dlaczego. Wszystko, co wie, to to, że boli go głowa i całe ciało, a w pokoju unosi się dziwny zapach, zapach herbaty i deszczu, mydła i na wpół-pamiętanych rzeczy, raniących, bolesnych i najlepiej zapomnianych („Na co tak patrzysz? Patrzę na ciebie.").

Zamyka oczy, a jego sny są pełne wysokich, kamiennych budynków.

xxx

Budzi go zima.

Zimne światło wpada przez wytarte żaluzje. Severus mruga, przepędzając sen i pociera twarz dłońmi, zaskoczony tym, że czuje się tak przyzwoicie. Jedynie ramię pulsuje tępym bólem, nic poważnego, a po wykręceniu go w różne strony jest usatysfakcjonowany tym, że (mimo wszystko) Evans był przynajmniej dość kompetentnym magomedykiem. Próbuje niepewnie usiąść na łóżku i gdy pokój nie wiruje, wstaje. Idzie mu całkiem dobrze, zadziwiająco dobrze. Severus owija wokół siebie swój sfatygowany szlafrok. Znajduje różdżkę na szafce i wsuwa ją do kieszeni, po czym nakłada grube, wełniane skarpetki (pieprzone Spinner's End jest jak zamrażarka) i kieruje się w dół korytarza.

W łazience ochlapuje twarz wodą i myje zęby, wszystko bez patrzenia w lustro. Jest w tym naprawdę dobry, może przeżyć wiele dni bez natykania się na swoje surowe i szydercze odbicie. Każdego innego dnia umyłby się, ubrał i wrócił do szkoły. Każdego innego dnia. Jednak jest coś w tym poranku i świeżo zaleczonym bólu pod jego skórą, co każe mu iść na dół, do kuchni.

Spinner's End to jego dom i dziwne miejsce. Było jego domem, odkąd cztery lata temu umarła matka (ojciec już dawno temu odszedł do jakiegoś miejsca, chwała Bogu; szkoda, że odpieprzenie się zajęło mu tak długo). Severus siada przy kuchennym stole i gapi się na wytartą drewnianą powierzchnię. Był tu na Boże Narodzenie (przedkładając niskie temperatury i złe wspomnienia nad uprzejmych i skrępowanych współpracowników), ale dom wciąż go zaskakuje. Obrysowuje palcem znaki na stole, jakby nigdy wcześniej ich nie widział. Łatwo byłoby naprawić rysy i dziury, to tylko machnięcie różdżką, ale jakoś wydaje mu się to nieodpowiednie. Zadrapania i blizny pasują do Spinner's End. Na sofie są znaki po wypaleniu przez upuszczone papierosy jego ojca. Ściana salonu jest wgnieciona w miejscu, gdzie wyjątkowo ciężki przedmiot został rzucony w czasie walki. Na kuchennym stole widnieje kilkanaście małych dziurek, gdzie zęby widelca przebijały się przez drewno podczas wczesnych stadiów kłótni. Nieodpowiednim wydaje się powiedzenie kilku słów i sprawienie, że to wszystko zniknie, to byłoby wymazanie historii, znaków pozostawionych przez jego ojca jak siniaki na domu.

Znaki na skórze mogą być zaleczone, ale domy nie zapominają.

Wspominał wystarczająco dużo, starczy mu aż do następnego Bożego Narodzenia. Severus wstaje – jego palce u nóg zaczynają podkurczać się z zimna – i podchodzi do szafki. Nie zamierzał wracać tu przez jakiś czas i jest to oczywiste; ma kilka mieszanek krakersów, parę puszek, ale nic, co przypomina przyzwoite śniadanie. Zapala palnik kuchenki, by zagotować wodę w czajniku, wyciąga wyszczerbiony kubek, gdy nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma herbaty. Nie ma pieprzonej herbaty. To poranek po jego urodzinach, poranek po zamachu na jego pieprzone życie, a on...

- Dzień dobry – woła miękki głos z korytarza. Severus wzdryga się, a jego dłonie instynktownie zaciskają się na jego szatach, naciągając je ciaśniej na swoim chudym ciele. Nie wie, dlaczego to robi… Nie wie, dlaczego natychmiast czuje się upokorzony i nagi, jak łatwy cel...

- Cześć? - Harry Evans wsuwa potarganą głowę do kuchni. Severus zmusza się do zachowania spokoju.

- Co, do cholery, tu...

Młody mężczyzna wzdryga się. Tego ranka jest bardziej nerwowy, niż Severus pamięta z zeszłej nocy.

- Wiem, wiem, powinienem był wyjść. Po prostu... Szukałem czegoś dziś rano i...

- Spędziłeś tu noc? - Usta Severusa otwierają się szeroko z oburzenia.

- Na kanapie. Przepraszam, że nie zapytałem, po prostu myślałem, że nie powinieneś być sam z urazem głowy, a potem zauważyłem... że nie masz dużo... na śniadanie... To znaczy... - Unosi brązową paczuszkę w ramionach.

- Zauważyłeś, że ja... Zrobiłeś zakupy? - jąka Severus, wściekła, gorąca fala wstydu zalewa jego twarz. Wszystkie pozory zdrowego rozsądku znikają. - Kupiłeś... Jak śmiesz? Nie możesz obrażać mnie w moim... w moim własnym pieprzonym domu. Jestem całkowicie zdolny... Ja tylko... Dlaczego myślisz, że to twój interes...

- Wiem! Przestań. Wiem o tym. Po prostu chciałem to zrobić. By odwdzięczyć się za pozwolenie mi zatrzymać się na noc...

- Nie miałeś prawa...

- Nie było innego miejsca, do którego mógłbym pójść – w pośpiechu dokańcza mężczyzna. - Myślałem, że jestem ci winien przynajmniej to. To nie miała być obraza.

Severus patrzy na niego wilkiem, dzierży swój najsroższy wyraz twarzy jak ostrze, aż Evans spuszcza na chwilę wzrok. Gdy w końcu patrzy w oczy Severusa, dziwny prawie-uśmiech przemyka przez jego usta.

- Przyniosłem herbatę – mówi cicho i Severus wie, że Evans wygrał, on także o tym wie. Nieznośne. Bycie upokorzonym to jedno, ale być upokorzonym przez obcego we własnym domu to co innego.

Jednak herbata warta jest odrobiny poświęcenia.

- Muszę cię poinformować, że nie jesteśmy „przyjaciółmi" czy czymś równie niemądrym – burczy Severus, pragnąc choć raz w życiu nie brzmieć jak starzec. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nalegasz na...

Za jego plecami Evans kładzie rzeczy na blacie i rzuca mu przez ramię niespokojnie spojrzenie.

- Czy to znaczy, że nie powiesz mi, jakie lubisz jajka?

Severus waha się. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, by ktoś przygotowywał dla niego śniadanie.

- Ja... Ja nie... - urywa.

- W takim razie po prostu zrobię jajecznicę, jeśli mogę. - Młody mężczyzna odwraca się do zakupów, pozostawiając Severusa z opadniętą szczęką. Nie wie, co ma teraz powiedzieć, a Evans zdaje się być całkowicie zadowolony, pracując w ciszy. Przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut przygotowuje śniadanie i każda próba oferowania pomocy przez Severusa jest delikatnie odrzucana. Herbata się parzy. Chleb przypieka. Severus siedzi na krześle przy kuchennym stole, zastanawiając się, kiedy po śniadaniu będzie mógł poprosić swojego gościa o wyjście. Czy zjedzenie jego śniadania i wyrzucenie go na ulicę jest niegrzeczne? I odkąd on, ze wszystkich ludzi, zastanawia się, co jest niegrzeczne, a co nie? Zdecydował; po śniadaniu mężczyzna się wynosi i chwała Bogu...

- Proszę. Śniadanie angielskie(*). - Evans stawia przed nim na stole absurdalnie napełniony talerz i uśmiecha się nieco, nerwowym, małym pół-uśmieszkiem, widząc niedowierzanie Severusa. To ten pół-uśmiech mówi Severusowi, że coś jest nie tak. To uśmiech, który drga w jego żołądku, pali gorąco i krępująco jego kości policzkowe.

- Wszystko w porządku? Mocno się zaczerwieniłeś – komentuje Evans bezmyślnie, idąc po swój talerz.

- To przez herbatę. Bardzo gorąca – wydusza Severus, odwracając wzrok.

Evans zdaje się to zaakceptować. Nie rozmawiają przez dłuższą chwilę. Jakimś sposobem śniadanie jest zjedzone, naczynia umyte i wysuszone w wyjątkowo krótkim czasie. Zanim Severus zdążył pomyśleć, narzekać lub zachować się tak jak zwykle, siedzą na frontowych schodkach Spinner's End. Jest jakiś powód, Severus jest tego pewien, jest powód, z jakiego tu wylądowali – pytanie wymagające odpowiedzi, wskazówki o kierunek, coś całkowicie rozsądnego. Nie za bardzo pamięta co, ale na pewno jest powód. Tak jak musi być powód, dlaczego Evans jeszcze nie odszedł.

- Jak długo tu mieszkasz? - pyta miękko mężczyzna, przesuwając się na popękanym betonie.

- Prawie dwadzieścia pięć lat – odpowiada Severus, odmawiając udzielenia więcej informacji niż to konieczne lub odwzajemniania pytań. To za bardzo przypominałoby rozmowę, a są rzeczy, których... I to z kuzynem Lily...

- Gdzie są teraz twoi rodzice? - kontynuuje Evans, nieświadomy. - Zostawili ci dom?

- Można tak powiedzieć.

Evans nic nie mówi, a Severus czuje ciszę zalegającą ciężko między łopatkami. To sprawia, że czuje się dziwnie zły i ma ochotę zepchnąć Harry'ego Evansa ze stopnia, wejść do domu i zatrzasnąć mu cholerne drzwi przed nosem. Zamiast tego, mówi:

- Mój ojciec odszedł, gdy miałem piętnaście lat. Moja matka zmarła.

Evans milczy przez długi czas. Otwiera usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale szybko je zamyka. Otwiera ponownie, mówiąc:

- Ja... Przykro mi.

- Tak, cóż. Była bardzo chora. To nie było... nie było... - Severus nie ma pojęcia, jak dokończyć to zdanie. I tak zdradził już zbyt wiele.

- Powinieneś iść – wydusza po chwili.

- Tak. - Evans wciąga głęboko powietrze, choć Severus nie wie dlaczego. Z pewnością zapach betonu, śmieci i klasy robotniczej wystarcza, by przewrócić żołądek. - Jak tam twoje ramię?

- W porządku. Naprawdę… w ogóle mi nie przeszkadza.

- To dobrze. Nie mogłem się całkowicie skoncentrować, gdy nastawiałem je zeszłej nocy. Bardzo się... Martwiłem się.

- Mimo wszystko nastawiłeś ramię bardzo dobrze – odpowiada Severus, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, co mówi. Wzdryga się w myślach.

- To brzmiało bardzo jak komplement. Lepiej uważaj, bo zacznę myśleć, że chcesz mieć mnie przy sobie dla czegoś więcej niż zakupy – chłopiec urywa i zamyka usta. - Nie, żebym... To znaczy... Nie chciałem...

- Jak myślisz, mógłbyś sformułować spójne zdanie, gdyby chodziło o twoje życie?

Evans śmieje się, najwyraźniej wdzięczny za ratunek.

- Chyba nie. To musiałoby być coś ważniejszego niż moja nędzna egzystencja. Na przykład twoje ramię.

Severus czuje niewytłumaczalny dreszcz przyjemności po tym komentarzu i myśli o swoim ramieniu; kość wciąż boli po złamaniu. Myśli o swoim ramieniu, bladym, białym, z podwiniętym rękawem i różdżką rysującą magiczne, mrowiące linie na jego skórze, jego ramieniu, bladym i...

Severusowi zasycha w ustach. Serce ściska się w piersi.

- Moje ramię – syczy, nie mogąc spojrzeć na mężczyznę obok niego.

- Tak?

- Czy... Musiałeś... - Fala gorąca zalewa jego twarz.

Evans jakoś wie, o czym Severus mówi, nawet nie musi dokończyć pytania. Zaciska usta.

- Tak.

Severus nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. Wstaje szybko, niezdarnie w pośpiechu, i odwraca się, by wejść do środka. Harry podnosi się i łapie go mocno za ramię.

- Słuchaj...

- Puść mnie...

- Słuchaj mnie! - krzyczy Evans, potrząsając nim.

- Odpieprz się! - warczy Severus obnażając zęby jak zwierzę, które zaraz zaatakuje.

- Nie! - krzyczy mężczyzna i Severus otwiera usta, by powiedzieć coś okropnego, ale Evans go ubiega.

- Słuchaj, Severusie cholerny Snapie – nie jest możliwe w tych czasach być czarodziejem w Anglii i nie wiedzieć, że byłeś pieprzonym Śmierciożercą! To nie jest dla mnie szok, rozu...

- Nie dotykaj mnie! - warczy Severus, wyrywając ramię i odpychając Evansa od siebie. On odpowiada z zaskakującą siłą, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach Severusa i popychając go na drzwi wejściowe tak mocno, że odbiera mu oddech.

- A teraz zamknij się i posłuchaj przez jedną pieprzoną minutę! Powiedziałem, że to nie jest szok, wiem kim byłeś. Kim _byłeś_, Snape, słyszysz mnie? To koniec, skończyłeś z tym – każdy, kto czytał o procesie wie, że tak naprawdę... Tak naprawdę byłeś z Dumbledore'em, jasne?

- Nic nie wiesz, nic o...

- Może i nie, ale zabili mi moich... Moją _rodzinę_, jasne, więc przestań drzeć się na mnie na środku pieprzonej ulicy i pogódź się z tym, że widziałem twój pieprzony Mroczny Znak i wszystko jest w pieprzonym porządku. Jasne? Chryste! - Evans wzdycha głęboko, rozluźniając się nagle i szybko, a Severus czuje to westchnięcie aż po cebulki włosów (zapach herbaty i płynu do naczyń trzyma się Evansa jak palce).

Stoją w ciszy, dopóki Evans nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że wciąż przyciska Severusa do drzwi i wypuszcza go szybko. Pomimo zamierzeń Severusa, które zawierały między innymi wbiegnięcie do domu i zamknięcie drzwi, stoi wmurowany w ziemię. Nie porusza się.

Evans przebiega nerwową dłonią po już i tak potarganych włosach.

- Przepraszam – mówi cicho, czego Severus nie oczekiwał. Czuje własne, jąkane przeprosiny budujące się w nim, ale zdusza je. Jego twarz rumieni się z zażenowania, a on obserwuje beton pod swoimi zdartymi butami.

- W porządku.

- Nie powinienem był na ciebie krzyczeć. Powinienem był... Na pewno nie powinienem był chwycić twojego ramienia tak mocno. Wszystko z nim dobrze?

Severus kiwa głową.

- Wszystko jest w porządku. - Powinien wracać do Hogwartu, naprawdę powinien. Będzie potrzebował wieczoru na poprawianie prac i reszty niedzieli na planowanie lekcji, a obecność Harry'ego Evansa tylko sprawia, że zachowuje się coraz dziwniej. Ich spotkanie – albo wizyta czy cokolwiek to jest – powinno skończyć się wiele godzin temu.

- Powinienem...

- Chcesz się czegoś napić? - przerywa młodszy mężczyzna, patrząc przed siebie.

Severus całkowicie gubi swój tok myślenia i gapi się na mężczyznę. Który wyraźnie nie chce na niego spojrzeć, jakby był zdenerwowany. Co oczywiście jest absurdalne.

- Ja... - Severus myśli, jak najlepiej wyrazić odmowę. – Tak.

Prawie zasłania usta dłonią, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. Jednak powstrzymuje się, gdy Harry Evans spogląda na niego z szerokim uśmiechem, promienieje na Severusa Snape'a jak światło z niebios, jak poświata wiecznego księżyca w nowiu.

Co jest absurdalne.

Oczywiście.

xxx

- Upijasz się? - pyta go Evans po drugim piwie; czy może trzecim? Severus kręci głową.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jest dopiero… Która cholerna godzina...? Wpół do siódmej. O wiele za wcześnie, żeby się upić. O wiele. Za wcześnie.

- Oczywiście.

- Oczywiście.

- Więc po prostu założę, że to moja czarująca osobowość poprawiła ci humor. Nie piwo.

- Nie zagalopowuj się. Zawsze miałem słabą głowę do takich rzeczy.

- To dlatego, że jesteś taki chudy. Barmanka mogłaby podnieść cię jedną ręką.

- Przepraszam, matko. Mam założyć sweter, żeby się nie przeziębić?

Evans chichocze, dołączenie do niego byłoby tak łatwe. Severus ledwo się powstrzymuje.

- Ile masz lat? - pyta po chwili.

- Dwadzieścia. A ty?

- Zdajesz się... o wiele młodszy. Można by pomyśleć, że masz może siedemnaście. Oprócz...

- Czego?

- Nic. - (Twoich oczu.) - Nieważne. Po prostu wyglądasz bardzo młodo.

Coś migocze w oczach Harry'ego, po czym chłopak kręci głową i bierze kolejny łyk piwa.

- To pewnie przez mój młodzieńczy entuzjazm.

- Raczej bezmyślność – mamrocze Severus i natychmiast tego żałuje. Nie żałuje długo, bo Harry śmieje się krótko, zaskoczony.

- To też może być – mówi, uśmiechając się. – Albo moje włosy. Zawsze były nieco... No wiesz.

- Absurdalne?

- Możesz przestać, kiedy chcesz. Jakoś to przeżyję, obiecuję.

- Nie wątpię. - Severus dokańcza resztki piwa i wpatruje się nieszczęśliwie w szklankę. Evans musiał to zauważyć, bo znowu się śmieje.

- Jeszcze jedno?

Severus spogląda ostro na mężczyznę.

- Z pewnością musisz już gdzieś iść. - Nie wie już, ile razy w ciągu dnia to powiedział. Zapomniał też, kiedy to zdanie przestało być prawdziwym i szczerym pragnieniem, by Evans _zostawił go w spokoju_, a stało się... Czymś innym.

- Nie, jeśli mam być szczery.

Severus wzrusza ramionami i obserwuje, jak Harry idzie przez zatłoczone pomieszczenie, kierując się do baru. Wraca o wiele za szybko; Severus ma ledwie dwie minuty, by to wszystko przemyśleć. Młody mężczyzna stawia szklanki na stole i uśmiecha się do Severusa w sposób, który jest zaskakujący i alarmujący. Jakby byli dawnymi przyjaciółmi albo bliskimi krewnymi, którzy właśnie zobaczyli się po latach bolesnej rozłąki. To stanowi całkowitą zagadkę (choć nie do końca nieprzyjemną).

- Podoba mi się to miejsce – mówi Harry przez hałas, spoglądając na otoczenie.

- Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Ja go nienawidzę.

- Robi na mnie coraz większe wrażenie. - Evans uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i Severus musi przełknąć kilka razy, zanim może znowu mówić (powietrze w pubie jest naprawdę bardzo suche). - Chcę, żebyś wiedział... Miło było cię poznać. Bardzo... miło.

- Co ty pleciesz?

- Nie mów, pij. - Harry patrzy na niego z udawaną dezaprobatą. - Powinieneś wiedzieć, że byłeś ważny. Dla mojej kuzynki. Naprawdę...

- Nie będę rozmawiał o Lily Evans. - Severus próbuje powstrzymać ostrość w swoim głosie, ale mu się to nie udaje. Nie przeszkadza mu to tak bardzo.

- Wiem. Przepraszam. - Evans wzdycha, pociera twarz dłonią. - Po prostu pomyślałem, że powinienem był powiedzieć, że miło było cię poznać. Zadziwiająco miło.

- Więc w końcu się odpieprzysz, co? To pożegnanie?

- Raczej nie. Właśnie kupiłem nam nowe piwa, nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, i nigdzie nie idę, dopóki ich nie skończymy. A potem może jeszcze jedno na drogę.

- Chyba masz mały problem.

- Mam trochę wolnego czasu do zabicia.

- Żadnych nie cierpiących zwłoki spotkań?

- Cóż… Możesz mnie zmusić.(**)

Severus znowu prawie się uśmiecha, ale zastępuje ten bezużyteczny wyraz twarzy zbyt często używanym skrzywieniem. Chłopiec nie wydaje się speszony. To jego ciągły, wkurzający i idiotyczny uśmiech jest zgubą Severusa.

- Evans – mruczy na jednym oddechu. - Zeszła noc... Doceniam to. - Nie wie, dlaczego tak trudno jest powiedzieć „dziękuję", jakby samo słowo było obciążone brzemieniem i długiem, jakby podziękowania były dla ludzi szczodrych i wesołych, którzy nigdy nie dowiedzą się, jak to jest być zawsze w błędzie. Severus musiał raz podziękować Jamesowi Potterowi, w pokoju pełnym Gryfonów, przy wilkołaku i Syriuszu Blacku. Teraz, gdy tylko pomyśli o tym słowie, czuje jedynie gorycz i przerażenie.

Evans obserwuje go i najwyraźniej podejmuje jakąś decyzję.

- Za dużo wypiłeś.

- Możliwe. Mimo wszystko jestem ci dłużny.

Evans milczy, raz oblizując usta. Severus nie rozumie, dlaczego to jest ważne.

- Nie jesteś mi nic winien – mówi młody mężczyzna powoli. – Nigdy nie będziesz...

- Pieprz się – syczy Severus, gniew wzbiera w nim jak adrenalina. - Nie ośmielaj się mówić mi, co jestem winien.

Evans patrzy w jego oczy i reszta słownego ataku zamiera mu na języku. Pokój zdaje się wirować i nagle wszystko, co Severus słyszy, to ich oddechy, ciężkie i wspólne. Tylko patrzą na siebie, a ludzie wokół nich blakną i szarzeją, nieruchomieją. Coś pojawia się we wzroku Evansa, jakaś twardość, melancholia, której wcześniej tam nie było. To wzrok, który mówi o mrocznych dniach i mroczniejszej magii, wzrok, którego nikt tak młody nie powinien posiadać.

Severus nie jest tak młody.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – mówi miękko Evans. - Nie spodoba ci się to.

- Nie dziwię się.

- Chodzi o to... - Chłopiec oddycha głęboko, kładzie dłonie płasko na stole. Otwiera usta, a potem znowu je zamyka. Otwiera.

- Zaraz wrócę. Zostań tu, dobrze?

Severus spogląda na swoją świeżo napełnioną szklankę.

- Dokąd miałbym pójść?

Evans kiwa głową i wstaje od stołu. Uśmiecha się raz, tylko kącikami ust (tak jak uśmiechnąłby się kot), po czym wstaje i idzie w kierunku łazienki.

Severus czeka. Pije, a na dnie szklanki wciąż widzi mały, koci uśmieszek, migoczący w bursztynowym płynie, odwracający się w tłumie.

Chłopiec nie wraca.

xxx

_Była Wigilia, kotku,_

_na izbie wytrzeźwień,_

_Starzec powiedział mi:_

„_Nie ujrzę już kolejnej"_

_A potem zaśpiewał piosenkę,_

_The Rare Old Moutain Dew(*__**),_

_Odwróciłem głowę_

_i śniłem o tobie._

- The Pogues

„Fairytale of New York"

xxx

(*) Śniadanie angielskie - tradycyjny posiłek serwowany na ciepło w krajach Wysp Brytyjskich. Składają się na nie między innymi: jajka, bekon, kiełbaski, fasolka, grzyby i tosty.

(**) W oryginale „You might twist my arm", dosłownie „Mógłbyś wykręcić mi ramię", gra słów.

(***) The Rare Old Mountain Dew – stara, irlandzka piosenka.


	3. Część 2: Dwadzieścia po

**Autor:** Mia Ugly

**Tytuł oryginału:** Rapture; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena (:*:*)

**Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaryzmy, wzmianki o przemocy.

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

**Część druga: Dwadzieścia po**

Harry Potter idzie przez zatłoczone ulice Hogsmeade, podświadomie starając się nie zostać stratowanym. Od jego ostatniej wizyty w miasteczku minęło już sporo czasu i wiele się w nim zmieniło. Stawało się pomału czarodziejską pułapką turystyczną – znajdowało się blisko Hogwartu, a jego historia wiązała się z Drugą Wojną. Jest dużo większe niż Harry pamięta; nowe, bardzo drogie sklepy wyrosły na wąskich uliczkach, sprzedając hogwarckie towary i pamiątki historyczne. Jest nawet małe, nędzne muzeum, ale Harry postanawia, że je ominie (woskowe figury zawsze są wyższe i bardziej muskularne niż on jest czy kiedykolwiek będzie, a to doświadczenie zazwyczaj nieco zniechęca). Dostrzega Świński Łeb, ponury i taki jak zawsze, i jego serce przez chwilę śpiewa. (Przez chwilę znowu jest w szkole, skrada się pod peleryną niewidką, śmieje się z kolegami, rozmawia o esejach lub egzaminach, absurdalnie podkochuje się w Cho Chang i Ginny Weasley...)

Ta chwila kończy się nagle, gdy Harry mija stary budynek. Zaproponował, by spotkanie odbyło się tutaj, ale naczelnik wydziału był temu przeciwny (miał sztywne dietetyczne ograniczenia i był pewien, że pub nie mógł się do nich dostosować ani ich zrozumieć). Gdy Harry dochodzi do „Accio Smaku" (powstrzymuje się od przewrócenia oczami tylko ze względu na szczerego i niepewnego kierownika sali), widzi, że to miejsce jest dokładnie takie, jak sobie wyobrażał. Ściany są zagracone nowościami i reprodukcjami obrazów słynnych czarodziejów, a obsługa nosi identyczne uniformy i uśmiechy, które nie sięgają oczu. Harry zauważa Charminder Singh - nową dyrektorkę Hogwartu - w odległym rogu restauracji, siedzącą z mężczyzną, który musi być naczelnikiem. Przygotowując się (możesz to zrobić, Harry Potterze, Chłopcze, Który Przeżył, dwudziestosiedmioletni ojcze dwójki dzieci), Harry podchodzi do ich stołu.

- Ach, pan Potter. - Singh zwraca na niego swój szeroki uśmiech. Mimo że ma ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, wciąż jest niepokojąco ładna (ale zbyt mądra, by być powszechnie lubianą). - Miło znów pana widzieć. Proszę usiąść.

Mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko dyrektorki wstaje nerwowo i wyciąga dłoń, zanim Harry może cokolwiek zrobić.

- Edmund Honeycutt, naczelnik działu public relations, do usług, sir. Mogę powiedzieć - mam nadzieję, że nie jestem zbyt zuchwały – że to wielki zaszczyt i przywilej móc w końcu spotkać się z panem twarzą w twarz. - Honeycutt jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku, szczupłym, z nieokreślonymi brązowymi włosami i schludnie przystrzyżoną brodą. Prawie wszystko w tym człowieku może być opisane jako przeciętne; wszystko w nim sprawia, że o nim zapominasz. - Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia w niedalekiej przyszłości stanie się pan częstym bywalcem Ministerstwa; zawsze szukaliśmy mężczyzn i kobiet pańskiego kalibru, którzy wielokrotnie udowodnili, że są...

- Ślini się pan na jego buty, panie Honeycutt – przerywa dyrektorka ku uldze i jednocześnie zażenowaniu Harry'ego.

Honeycutt jąka się, oblewając się rumieńcem, a Harry lituje się nad nim, mocno potrząsając jego dłonią.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, proszę pana. I nie jestem pewien, co z ministerstwem. Zostało mi jeszcze kilka lat nauki i całkiem lubię mój ciągły dług. Nie wiem, czy uda mi się to porzucić.

Honeycutt śmieje się cienko i wysoko i powraca na swoje miejsce. Harry siada naprzeciwko starszych ludzi, czując się trochę jak na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej. Zamawiają coś u znękanej czarownicy, która ich obsługuje - ledwo się odwraca, a Honeycutt kładzie na stole dużą kopertę.

- Proszę na to spojrzeć, panie Potter. Myślę, że będzie pan zadowolony.

Harry sięga po kopertę i przez chwilę czuje dreszcz niepokoju przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Jest osiem lat młodszy, na swoim przyjęciu urodzinowym, otwiera aksamitną, tajemniczą paczuszkę, nie mając pojęcia, co się wydarzy...

- No i? - Brwi Honeycutta prawie unoszą się ponad jego czoło. - Co pan o tym myśli?

Harry spogląda na kolejne arkusze pergaminu, wysuwając je z koperty i starając się powstrzymać nagłe wzdrygnięcie. To rysunki. Wszystkie - każdy z innym cieniowaniem i z innej perspektywy - ukazują wielką dłoń wystającą z ziemi. Dłoń wskazuje różdżką prosto w niebo i jest otoczona i podtrzymywana dziesiątkami innych, mniejszych dłoni, pomagającymi utrzymać różdżkę prosto.

- To jest... - Harry szuka słów, unikając szczerego uśmiechu Honeycutta i niejasnego spojrzenia Singh. - To jest... Co to jest?

Uśmiech Honeycutta blaknie, ale tylko na chwilę, prawie niezauważalnie.

- Co to jest? - powtarza z niedowierzaniem. - Mój drogi panie, to pomnik. _Pański_ pomnik! By upamiętnić dziesiątą rocznicę pańskiego triumfu nad ciemnością oraz tych, którzy zginęli, pomagając panu podczas ostatecznej bitwy. Sporo artystów nad tym pracowało i, jak dotąd, jest to mój ulubiony, wie pan, wszyscy trzymają różdżkę wspólnie, pomagając na swój sposób, może nie bezpośrednio, lecz...

- Gdzie... Gdzie to będzie? Zamierzacie to zbudować? - Panika pulsuje w skroniach Harry'ego.

- Zbudować? Mój Boże, pomnik został ukończony wiele tygodni temu – dwadzieścia stóp wysokości, granit. Dyrektor Charminder podarowała miejsce na placu w Hogwarcie, które nazwane zostanie Ogrodem Pamięci Hogwartu. To będzie wielki gest, prawda?

- To będzie... w Hogwarcie?

Singh rzuciła mu spojrzenie.

- Będziemy organizować nadchodzące obchody dziesiątej rocznicy, z pewnością jest pan tego świadom. Ostatnio ministerstwo było dość, powiedzmy, hojne.

- Szkoła _musiała_ być zaangażowana – zgadza się gorąco Honeycutt. - To miejsce, gdzie wszystko się wydarzyło, serce, że tak się wyrażę. Ministerstwo jest tak zadowolone, że dyrektor Singh zgodziła się na ten pomysł. Proszę sobie tylko wyobrazić, panie Potter – setki czarownic i czarodziejów z całego świata, wszyscy przybędą, by razem świętować. I pan, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, na czele. Powie pan kilka słów, stojąc przed tą cudowną statuą – Honeycutt uderza dłonią w stół, obok szkiców – a potem ziuuu...

Harry wpatruje się w Honeycutta, desperacko starając się wymyślić, co może znaczyć „ziuuu". Uniesiona brew mężczyzny zwiastuje katastrofę.

- Wypuszczamy gołębie.

- Dobry Boże.

- Wiedziałem, że będzie pan wzruszony, tak bardzo się cieszę. Wszystko idzie jak po maśle; pozostało jeszcze potwierdzenie pańskiego udziału. - Dwie pary oczy wpatrują się w niego, wzrok Harry'ego skacze od jednej do drugiej jak spłoszona rybka.

- Ja... - Oblizuje usta. - Nie jestem pewien. Cały ten rozgłos zdaje się... Nie chciałbym odwracać uwagi od samego wydarzenia. No i to dość nagłe, zostało tylko kilka tygodni. Będę tam, oczywiście, ale nie wiem, czy powinienem... - Wskazuje bezradnie na szkice. - I moje dzieci tam będą, więc...

- O to nie musi się pan martwić. Na miejscu będzie się roić od Aurorów, najlepszego zabezpieczenia, jakie można kupić za pieniądze; pan i rodzina nie będziecie w jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwie. Och, proszę się zgodzić. To wydarzenie nie będzie bez pana takie samo. To cudowne wydarzenie, tak, ale będzie mu brakowało czegoś szczególnego i obawiam się, że nie da się tego znaleźć gdzie indziej.

- Ja...

- W duchu pokoju i współpracy...

- Ja...

- By uczcić tych, którzy zginęli w tej wielkiej bitwie...

- Ja...

- Ministerstwo obiecało ćwierć miliona galeonów bibliotece Hogwartu – przerywa dyrektorka. - Jest to oczywiście uwarunkowane pańską obecnością.

_Dobry Boże_. Tym razem Harry powstrzymuje się przed wypowiedzeniem tego na głos. Twarz Honeycutta pływa w jego polu widzenia.

- Pomyślę o tym – wydusza Harry słabo, a starszy mężczyzna ściska jego dłoń.

- Cudownie, cudownie. Nie pożałujesz tego, mój chłopcze. Nawet przez chwilę.

Harry nie sugeruje, że już jest przepełniony żalem, choć ma pewność, że Singh usłyszała te słowa, jakby je wypowiedział.

- Uczcisz ich pamięć – mówi cicho dyrektorka, ale Harry ledwie ją słyszy. Stół zostaje nagle przytłoczony kelnerami z talerzami jedzenia.

Zaczyna o tym myśleć dopiero wieczorem, w domu, małym mieszkaniu, w którym mieszka z Ginny i dziećmi. Ginny zabrała chłopców do domu jakiejś kobiety ze swojego biura (która ma konie czy jakieś inne bzdury. Jej imię jest jak jakiś owoc – Peach czy Cherry, czy coś(*). Harry nie pamięta.). Jego stopy człapią po wąskich schodach do jego sypialni, małego pokoju zagraconego książkami, biurkiem i pojedynczym łóżkiem („Co sobie pomyślą dzieci, gdy będą starsze?" błagała pani Weasley, „Będą chciały wiedzieć, dlaczego ich rodzice śpią w oddzielnych pokojach." Harry obiecał, że wychowają dzieci na serialach z lat pięćdziesiątych i że nie będą się one martwić ustaleniami swoich rodziców. Pani Weasley nie uznała tego za zabawne.).

Harry siada przy biurku, sam w swoim pokoju, a jego palce same sięgają po małe zawiniątko, zanim ta świadomość dociera do jego umysłu.

Trzyma w dłoni zegarek, chłodny w dotyku i ciężki jak kamień. Zabawne, jak taka mała rzecz może tak zmienić czyjeś życie. Zabawne, jak taka mała rzecz może złamać komuś serce. A on myślał na początku - wiele lat temu - że to takie proste. Myślał, że w ciągu tygodnia odblokował magię przedmiotu. Myślał, że dostał klucz – sposób na uratowanie Freda i Lupina, i Tonks, i Szalonookiego, i… nawet Dumbledore'a. I dziesiątek innych, setek innych. Może byłby w stanie całkowicie powstrzymać Drugą Wojnę, uratować wszystkich, którzy zostali zranieni lub zginęli niepotrzebnie z różdżki Voldemorta.

Uratować Snape'a, oczywiście.

Cóż.

Severusa.

Jednak co się w końcu stało? Nic.

(- Nie mogę ci pomóc, Harry – mówi nieszczęśliwie Hermiona. – Co będzie, jeśli zamiast tego umrzesz? Co będzie, jeśli Ron albo Ginny umrą? Co będzie, jeśli Sam Wiesz Kto wygra wojnę, bo próbowałeś zmienić coś, czego nie da się zmienić?

- Ty zmieniałaś wcześniej czas – spiera się Harry. Zegarek leży na środku stołu, a Harry czuje silne pragnienie, by go chwycić i uciec.

- Nie w ten sposób. Nie do takiego stopnia. Zmienianie biegu wojny? Nie możesz tego zrobić.

- Ron, stary, przemów jej do rozumu.

Ron spogląda na niego ostrym i ciężkim wzrokiem, tak jak zawsze, gdy rozmawia się o wojnie. Harry wie, że nie powinien, ale i tak to robi i czuje mdłości z innego powodu niż tylko przypalone ciasto.

- Pomyśl o Fredzie...

- Nie manipuluj nim w ten sposób! - krzyczy Hermiona, a Ron rzuca jej piorunujące spojrzenie.

- Umiem decydować za siebie, dziękuję bardzo. Nie jestem jakimś głupim dzieciakiem.

- Myślę, że powinieneś to zostawić w spokoju, Harry – mówi cicho Ginny. To jej pierwszy prawdziwy wkład w dyskusję. Harry czuje pragnienie, by kazać jej trzymać się od tego z daleka. Pragnienie to jest przerażające i przytłaczające w swej intensywności. Przełyka je, wyrzuca z głowy i próbuje raz jeszcze.

- Nie rozumiecie? Dlaczego Dumbledore zostawiłby mi ten zegarek, jeśli nie chciał, żebym go użył? Chce, żebym wszystkich uratował, wiem, że chce...

- Dumbledore wymagał od ciebie wystarczająco dużo – mruczy Hermiona, co Harry ignoruje. - Może po prostu chciał, żebyś poznał profesora Snape'a... Jako człowieka. Byś zobaczył, co poświęcił.

- To wszystko tylko po to, żebym zaprzyjaźnił się ze Snape'em? Nie bądź śmieszna, musi chodzić o coś więcej...

- Kochałem mojego brata – mówi nagle Ron i wszyscy przy stole milkną. Wszyscy odwracają się ku niemu, patrzą, jak nieszczęśliwie wpatruje się w swój talerz i bawi się serwetką. - Kochałem Freda. Nie powinien był umrzeć. Chciałbym, żebym to ja... - urywa na chwilę. - Ale myślę, że Hermiona ma rację. Myślę... To zbyt wiele, Harry. Dumbledore by tego nie chciał. Chciałby, żebyś żył swoim życiem, pozwolił przeszłości pozostać przeszłością.

- Ron...

- Ci, którzy zginęli... Cóż, musi być jakiś powód. Zginęli za coś, _byli gotowi_ zginąć za coś. A próbowanie ich wszystkich ratować, cóż, kto wie, co jeszcze możesz zmienić? - Spojrzał obronnie na Ginny. - Kochałem Freda.

- Wiem. Wiem, że go kochałeś.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nic nie mówi. Harry siedzi przy stole, bawiąc się jedzeniem na talerzu, czując się coraz bardziej i bardziej wściekły. Czy nikt nie rozumiał? Oczywiście, że nie rozumieli, jak mogli? Nikt nie widział Snape'a jako gniewnego, niepewnego siebie dwudziestokilkulatka. Nikt nie upił się z nim w barze ani nie widział jego spuchniętej twarzy po tym, jak jedni z ich pieprzonych sojuszników zbili go na kwaśne jabłko. Gdyby Hermiona to widziała, Ron albo Ginny, nie ma mowy, żeby siedzieli tu, mówiąc Harry'emu, że musi pozwolić temu młodemu mężczyźnie umrzeć. Nikt oprócz niego nie rozumiał. Jeśli musiał zrobić to sam, to zrobi.

- Jeśli mi nie pomożecie – przerywa ciszę oschle – sam coś wymyślę.

Trzy pary oczu patrzą na niego nieprzyjemnie.

- Coś przeniosło mnie z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Coś, co zrobiłem albo czas, jaki tam spędziłem, albo... Coś. Dowiem się, co to było, a potem powiem Snape'owi wszystko.

Oczy Rona rozszerzają się.

- Przeklnie cię, stary.

- Nieprawda, on... - Harry przerywa. - No dobra, pewnie tak będzie. Mam to gdzieś. Zrobię to. A jeśli mi nie pomożecie, to... To... - Gniew zaciska się w jego żołądku, obraz posiniaczonej twarzy Snape'a miga mu przed oczami (_spójrz na mnie, spójrz na mnie._). - Jeśli mi nie pomożecie, możecie się odpieprzyć.

Zgniata serwetkę i rzuca ją na talerz. Krzesło skrzypi, gdy odsuwa się szybko od stołu.

- Och, bardzo dojrzałe – mruczy Ron, a Harry patrzy na niego wilkiem i odchodzi.)

Nie posłuchał swoich przyjaciół, a i tak nic dobrego z tego nie wyszło. A teraz co mu zostało? Pieprzony, popsuty zegarek.

Pieprzony, popsuty zegarek i list. Niedostarczony.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x _

**(Wrzesień. Severus ma 25 lat, Harry 21.)**

Lucjusz Malfoy może mieć trzydzieści jeden lat, ale z każdym dniem staje się coraz przystojniejszy; jego włosy są tak jasne i mocne jak wtedy, kiedy był chłopcem w szkole. To obrzydliwe, naprawdę. Odstaje od ludzi w „Koronie i Ręce" jakby miał skrzydła albo dwie głowy, a Severus staje się coraz bardziej powściągliwy, coraz bardziej zamknięty w sobie. Nienawidzi Malfoya, naprawdę, nienawidził go od pierwszego roku (gdy już doszedł do siebie po nadskakiwaniu i oddaniu Lucjuszowi początkowo doświadczanego przez wszystkich młodych Ślizgonów). Malfoy jest okrutnym i zimnym manipulatorem – ale co gorsza posiada nieodparty urok i właśnie on czyni go tak niebezpiecznym. Przynajmniej brzydcy ludzie (jak Severus) są na tyle przyzwoici, by ukazywać światu swoje moralne zepsucie.

- Nie rozumiem, jak możesz to tolerować – mówi niezbyt cicho Lucjusz. - Naprawdę, Severusie. Wiesz, że doceniam twoje towarzystwo, ale myślę, że następnym razem to ja wybiorę miejsce spotkania.

Severus ledwie powstrzymuje się od przewrócenia oczami; Lucjusz może zachowywać się tak elegancko jak chce, ale nie przekona żadnego z nich, że jest tu w innym celu niż interesy.

- Chciałeś spotkać się w pół drogi.

- W pół drogi między szkołą a moją posiadłością, tak. W pół drogi między piekłem a Manchesterem, nie. - Lucjusz wykrzywia usta. - Szybko, szybko, zanim zacznie się noc karaoke.

Severus przesuwa małą fiolkę na środek stolika z dobrze wyćwiczonym uniesieniem brwi. Lucjusz natychmiast ją chwyta, rzucając wyniosłe spojrzenie otaczającym ich klientom.

- Mógłbyś być trochę mniej oczywisty – warczy, gdy fiolka jest już bezpiecznie ukryta w jego szatach.

- Błagam. Jeśli ktoś tu robi szopkę, to tylko ty z tymi paranoicznymi spojrzeniami przez ramię. Dziś wieczór odbywają się tu gorsze procedery niż sprzedaż nielegalnych eliksirów.

- Cicho bądź. Po prostu powiedz… To zadziała?

- Oczywiście, że zadziała. Nie jestem idiotą. Dwie krople do ciepłej wody, dobre pół godziny zanim będziesz... ich potrzebował, a reszta sama się stanie. Nie będziesz miał już podobnych problemów. - Severus nie może się powstrzymać. - Choć słyszę, że to jest całkowicie normalne.

Lucjusz nie patrzy na niego wściekle, nie marszczy brwi, jedynie małe drgnięcie w kąciku jego ust zdradza jakąkolwiek irytację.

- Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że ty, drogi Severusie, posiadasz doświadczenie wymagane do mówienia, czy coś jest normalne czy nie. Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę.

Severus mógł stanowczo zaprzeczyć, przysięgać na wszystko, że spał z połową drugorocznych ze Slytherinu i zobaczyć, co Malfoy na to powie. Ale nie robi tego. Patrzy w zimne oczy Lucjusza i wpatrują się w siebie, nie mrugając, aż blondyn uśmiecha się z wyższością i odwraca wzrok.

- Tak myślałem. Jak niefortunnie. Wiesz, że teraz możesz zapłacić za seks? Może powinieneś o tym pomyśleć.

- Bardzo śmie... - urywa. Słowa wysychają na jego języku jak trociny, gdy drzwi baru otwierają się i ciemnowłosy, zielonooki mężczyzna wchodzi niepewnie do środka. Ma na sobie inne ubrania, a jego włosy są nieco bardziej roztrzepane – dłuższe na czole – ale to ten sam mężczyzna. Harry pieprzony niech-będzie-przeklęty Evans.

- Co? O co chodzi? - syczy Lucjusz. - Trafiłem w czuły punkt, co? Jesteś blady jak ściana.

- To... - Severus rozważa, jak dużo prawdy mu powiedzieć, zastanawia się bezmyślnie, czy może zakończyć spotkanie i pozbyć się swojego towarzysza, nie przedstawiając go mężczyźnie, który błądzi w tłumie ludzi, jakby był zagubionym dzieckiem (albo już trochę sobie wypił). Który spogląda w górę, łapie wzrok Severusa i uśmiecha się tak szeroko i absurdalnie, że Severus czuje, jak grunt osuwa mu się pod nogami, czuje swoje serce skręcające się jak kawałek materiału i podchodzące mu do gardła.

Nikt się tak go niego nie uśmiechał. Nikt. Nigdy.

Severus próbuje pokazać mężczyźnie, gdzie jest jego miejsce, swoim wyćwiczonym skrzywieniem, które wystarcza, by trzymać ludzi dalej od niego, niż musieli być. W końcu Evans nie jest jego przyjacielem. Evans uważał jego towarzystwo za tak trudne do zniesienia, że nie mógł nawet wymyślić wymówki, by wyjść, musiał wyślizgnąć się z baru pod pozorem wyjścia do łazienki. A jednak jest tu teraz, uśmiechając się do Severusa tak, jakby był jego dawnym przyjacielem albo pieprzoną miłością jego...

Severus wzdryga się i wstaje, planując szybką ucieczkę. Za późno.

- Snape – woła Harry Evans ponad hałasem – Snape, nie mogę uwierzyć...

Oczywiście jest za późno; Lucjusz natychmiast patrzy za siebie z niedowierzaniem, szukając źródła miłego powitania. Gdy zbliża się do stołu, twarz Evansa blednie; usta młodego mężczyzny otwierają się w dziwnym szoku. Gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, Severus założyłby, że Evans jest oszołomiony gładkim i wypolerowanym pięknem Lucjusza. Ale wyraz twarzy młodego mężczyzny bardziej przypomina… przerażenie.

- Severusie. - Lucjusz uśmiecha się zwycięsko. - Dokąd idziesz? Musisz przedstawić mnie swojemu... Małemu przyjacielowi.

Severus siada jak pies (pieprzony Lucjusz Malfoy). Evans staje przy ich stoliku, otwierając i zamykając słabo usta. Patrzy gorączkowo na Severusa, podczas gdy wzrok Lucjusza tnie go na kawałki. Severus stara się wyglądać na nieporuszonego (ignoruje to, że jego serce bijebijebijebije jak pieprzone bębny).

- Lucjusz Malfoy, Harry Evans. - Nie wie, co innego jeszcze może powiedzieć i przeklina się w myślach. Powinien był udać, że nie pamięta imienia mężczyzny, powinien był zmusić Evansa, żeby sam się przedstawił, jakby był jedynie czkawką w życiu Snape'a, niejasnym, zapomnianym znajomym, ledwie zauważonym w przelocie.

Jednak Lucjusz nie zapomniał o niczym.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Ukochany kuzyn Lily. Jakiż to zaszczyt, móc wreszcie poznać tego mężczyznę. Nasz Severus prawie nie mówił o niczym innym w ciągu ostatnich dziewięciu miesięcy. - Lucjusz zaciska usta, co wydaje się być uśmiechem, ale tak naprawdę jest ostrzeżeniem. – To trochę niegrzeczne z pańskiej strony, co, znikanie bez pożegnania? Z tego, co o tym mówił, można by pomyśleć, że był porzuconym kochankiem.

Severusowi natychmiast zasycha w ustach, blednie i gapi się na Lucjusza z przerażeniem. Mężczyzna znowu zaciska usta w wyraźnej satysfakcji.

- Ee... - Evans wydaje się niezdolny do odpowiedzi – cóż.

- Potrzebujemy więcej do picia, jeśli będziemy tu razem siedzieć, wspominając przez resztę wieczoru. Pójdę po następną kolejkę, a wy zapoznajcie się ponownie. Chyba że – Lucjusz udaje niepokój – ma pan coś pilnego do załatwienia, panie Evans? Coś, co wymaga pańskiego natychmiastowego i niespodziewanego wyjścia?

Severus wpatruje się w stół, nie mogąc znieść bycia świadkiem reakcji Evansa, nie mogąc znieść jeszcze jednej sekundy w towarzystwie tych dwóch mężczyzn. Jest zaskoczony, gdy młodszy z nich śmieje się miękko.

- Proszę mówić mi Harry. „Pan Evans" brzmi, jakby był pan moim profesorem w szkole. Oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę różnicę wieku, może to nie jest tak...

- Pójdę po drinki, dobrze? - przerywa zimno Lucjusz, wstając.

Severus skupia się na stoliku. Nie spogląda w górę i nic nie mówi, nawet, gdy słyszy, jak Evans cicho zajmuje miejsce obok niego.

- Tak bardzo przepraszam.

Severus nie odpowie.

- Musisz wiedzieć, jak bardzo mi przykro. Nie wiedziałem, że będę musiał wyjechać... Tak szybko. Gdybym mógł wrócić... Gdybym mógł...

- Wierz mi, nie obchodzi mnie to. - Severus jakimś cudem odnajduje słowa. - Nie oczekiwałem, że będziesz niańczył mnie przez resztę wieczoru. Zapominasz, że starałem się ciebie pozbyć przez większą część dnia.

Znowu zapada cisza.

- Nie zapomniałem o tym.

- W każdym razie... Mój drogi przyjaciel Lucjusz zawsze bierze na siebie upokorzenie mnie najbardziej jak to możliwe, więc nie oczekuj prawdy w tym, co mówi. - Severus oblizuje suche usta. - I to było prawie rok temu.

- Dziwię się, że pamiętasz moje imię.

- Ja również.

Evans nie mówi nic przez chwilę, tylko wpatruje się w Severusa, jakby wchłaniał przez pory każdy szczegół. Severus nie wie, jak może to znieść, jego palce drżą, pragnąc chwycić różdżkę.

- Jak się miewałeś? - pyta młody mężczyzna, a Severus jest zawstydzony silnym pragnieniem, by mu wybaczyć.

- Odpieprz się – mruczy. Robi to szybko, jak szew, który trzeba wyrwać.

Lucjusz wciąż jest przy barze, ukryty przez masę tęgich mężczyzn, a Harry Evans wzdryga się jak jakiś zraniony ptak.

- Musisz o czymś wiedzieć...

- _Nic_ nie muszę wiedzieć – warczy Severus zanim może o tym pomyśleć. - Na miłość boską, idź, zanim przyniesie drinki.

Evans wciąż zwleka, głupio, żałośnie, a Severus czuje, jak coś w nim drga z irytacji.

- Masz trudności ze zrozumieniem? Mogę ci pomóc...

- Dzięki, nie trzeba. - Evans wstaje i przeczesuje dłonią swoje absurdalne włosy. Severus odwraca wzrok. - Możesz dać mi choć jedną...

Jego dłoń reaguje przed nim, wyciągając różdżkę i kładąc ją delikatnie na lepkiej powierzchni stołu. Nie ma zamiaru machać nią w mugolskim pubie, ale bardzo go to kusi. Ostatecznie tylko przypomina Evansowi o jej obecności, tutaj, właśnie tutaj, gdzie z łatwością może zostać podniesiona i użyta do rzucenia setki klątw.

Wzrok Evansa wędruje od różdżki na stole do szyderczego wyrazu twarzy Snape'a i z powrotem. Głos Lucjusza jest słyszalny w tle, krzyczący pogardliwie na barmana. Nie ma więc dużo czasu.

- Wydajesz się dość zdenerwowany jak na faceta, który ledwie pamięta moje imię – mówi Evans po chwili, chłodno i czysto i trafiając prosto w sedno.

- Przepraszam, czy odchodzisz tylko wtedy, gdy kłamiesz o swoim powrocie? - warczy Severus, nienawidząc tego, jak dziecinnie brzmi, ale nie mogąc przestać. - Jeśli tak, proszę bardzo, powiedz mi, że wrócisz za piętnaście minut.

- Nie rozumiesz...

- Nie, nie rozumiem. I nie chcę zrozumieć. Do widzenia.

Evans bawi się włosami. (Severus zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nerwowy gest. Nie, żeby go to obchodziło.)

- W porządku – wydusza Evans. - W porządku. Ale to nie koniec.

- Błyskotliwe i oryginalne jak zawsze, panie Evans.

Evans przewraca oczami i wychodzi, przepychając się przez tłum i szczęśliwie unikając wzroku Lucjusza. Severus patrzy, jak odchodzi, przez chwilę boleśnie przypomina sobie uśmiech Evansa, którym go obdarzył, gdy wszedł do pubu po raz pierwszy. Szeroki i ciepły, i niepohamowany, jak sam mężczyzna...

Wystarczy, Severusie.

Lucjusz oczywiście jest wściekły, później zirytowany, w końcu się dąsa. („Czy nigdy nie mogę mieć chwili rozrywki?"). Teraz, gdy jego plany na wieczór psychologicznego i emocjonalnego torturowania zostały zniweczone, pije swoje wino bardzo szybko i deportuje się bez pożegnania pięć minut później. Severus nie przejmuje się tym, cieszy się, że może być sam. Dokańcza swojego drinka powoli, a w myślach cały czas wraca do Harry'ego Evansa („to jeszcze nie koniec") i do ostatniego razu, gdy pił samotnie w obskurnym pubie. Harry Evans i kopnięty, nędzny pies, który jest sercem Severusa, tak chętnym jakiejkolwiek życzliwości, że trąca głową kolana całkowicie obcego. To obrzydliwe, naprawdę.

Gdy w końcu wychodzi, czuje żal; czasem zapomina, jak to jest być otoczonym dorosłymi, a nie wrzeszczącymi nastolatkami. Nieważne; na zewnątrz pada silny deszcz i Severus przyśpiesza kroku (Nigdy nie lubił deszczu ani następującego po nim chłodu. Najwyraźniej nie był istotą stworzoną do życia w Anglii.) Wyjątkowo ciemna alejka zwraca jego uwagę, to idealne miejsce, by deportować się niezauważenie. Gdy wchodzi do niej, rozglądając się ukradkowo wokół w poszukiwaniu jakiejś zakochanej pary czy narkomana, słyszy cichy jęk.

To nie powinno go zaskoczyć. Naprawdę. Nie powinno.

Harry Evans leży na ziemi, ledwie przytomny, krwawiąc z paskudnej rany na głowie. Jego okulary są połamane. Kieszenie wywrócone na drugą stronę. Jednak jego różdżka (pieprzeni mugolscy bandyci, Lucjusz mógł mieć rację co do tej okolicy), leży nieuszkodzona na chodniku obok niego. Palce Severusa drżą na jego własnej różdżce, a pragnienie aportacji ponagla go, ciągnie z dala stąd. Dobrze mu tak za to czekanie w ciemnej alei. Nigdy nie oglądał cholernych filmów, nie widział cholernych opowieści o zbrodniach w telewizji?

Idiota.

Maszeruje obok młodego mężczyzny, unosząc wargę szyderczo, nie odwracając się nawet po kolejnym jęku bólu. Pewien, że jest prawie sam, Severus przygotowuje się do zniknięcia, gdy jego ręka drży z bólu (krótki atak paniki, Znak, Znak, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie skóra, lecz kość). Jego ramię zawsze boli podczas deszczu lub gdy jest wyjątkowo zimno. Severus rusza nim, pozbywając się najgorszego bólu.

Jego ramię było złamane. Kość została strzaskana butem albo ceglaną ścianą, albo czymś jeszcze innym, o czym trudno myśleć. Jego ramię było złamane i ktoś je naprawił, ktoś, kto leży ledwo przytomny w błocie zalanej deszczem alejki.

Severus czeka, czując, jak skręca mu się żołądek. Przeklina pod nosem.

Kilka minut później jest na błoniach Hogwartu. Kilka minut po tym, Harry Evans zostaje bezceremonialnie położony na małej i niewygodnej kanapie.

- Rano się wynosisz – mruczy do siebie Severus, odsuwając włosy mężczyzny z czoła, by rzucić zaklęcie leczące. - Nie jesteś bezdomnym kotem, a ja nie jestem miłą staruszką.

Nieprzytomne ciało Evansa nie ma na to odpowiedzi, więc Severus kontynuuje.

- Jedna noc, słyszysz? To wszystko.

Jakoś w to nie wierzy.

xxx

Rano ma lekcje. Severus zagląda do Evansa, by upewnić się, że głupiec śpi i żyje, po czym kieruje się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie (posiłek, w którym rzadko uczestniczy, ale nie wie, co jeszcze może robić. Nie może spać, wiedząc, że Evans jest w pokoju obok, nie chce być przy nim zbyt długo, na wypadek gdyby mężczyzna się obudził i musieliby odbyć krępującą rozmowę. Nie, lepiej natychmiast wyjść i mieć nadzieję, że Evans obudzi i się i odejdzie przed południem.).

Gdy Severus wraca do swoich kwater po lunchu, odkrywa, że nie miał szczęścia.

Evans siedzi na tej samej kanapie, umyty i ubrany. Zrywa się na nogi, gdy słyszy otwierane drzwi.

- Och! Cześć. Dzień dobry. - Przeczesuje dłonią włosy.

- Wstałeś, jak widzę. Cudownie. Pokażę ci drogę do wyjścia.

Mina Evansa rzednie na chwilę, zanim mężczyzna ponownie uśmiecha się nerwowo.

- Czy to twoje kwatery w Hogwarcie? - Jego oczy wędrują po przestarzałych meblach, wielu półkach z książkami, z którymi Severus nie może się rozstać (mógłby spalić ubrania i zdjęcia, ale książki to _książki_).

- Tak, cóż, to nic specjalnego. Żadnych łańcuchów, żadnych biczy… Wbrew temu, co myśli wielu moich uczniów. - Prawie urywa, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego komentarz mógłby zostać odebrany jako przekomarzanie się. Z Harrym Evansem? Nie do pomyślenia. - Idziemy? - Wskazuje na drzwi.

Evans zdaje się nie zauważać. Chodzi leniwie po pokoju, patrząc na zdjęcia nad kominkiem, oprawione grzbiety kilku rozsypujących się podręczników. Severus obserwuje go przez chwilę bezwiednie; mimo nerwowej szczerości, w ruchach Evansa jest lekkość i wdzięk. Jakaś ukryta cecha, która sprawia, że chce się go oglądać, sprawia, że zapomina się, że _naprawdę_ się go ogląda, dopóki się nie odezwie czy nie zrobi czegoś głupiego, sprowadzając cię na ziemię.

- Płyty? - Evans kuca na podłodze obok (najwyraźniej kiepsko ukrytego) pudełka z płytami. - Ee... Mugolskie płyty? Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że...

Severus czuje strach w gardle.

- Nie pomyślałbyś, że co?

- Że... słuchasz muzyki.

Severus bierze krótki i ostry oddech. Może być uważany za człowieka, który... Nie słucha muzyki. Shakespeare dźwięczy mu w uszach (_Igrzysk nie lubi, jak ty, Antonjuszu! Muzyka nie jest dla niego ponętną...)(**)_._  
_

- Słucham muzyki – mówi ostro, a Evans kiwa głową, wyraźnie zaskoczony zjadliwością w głosie Severusa.

- Widzę. - Jego usta wyginają się w uśmiechu. - The Clash... Bowie! Te płyty są świetne. Dylan, oczywiście...

- Mam lekcje, jeśli to ci nie przyszło do głowy. Nie mogę stać sobie i porównywać naszych upodobań w mugolskiej muzyce. Można by pomyśleć, że będziesz bardziej zaniepokojony wydarzeniami zeszłej nocy. Twój portfel zniknął.

Evans zdaje się być bardzo rozbawiony.

- Wątpię, by komuś się przydał. Moje karty są nieco przedawnione. - Severus zastanawia się, czy mężczyzna nie doznał zeszłej nocy wstrząśnienia mózgu podczas bójki. Wyleczył ranę, ale teraz podejrzewa, że powinien był skonsultować się z Pomfrey.

- Tak czy inaczej...

- Jak długo tu uczysz?

- Prawie pięć lat, nie, żeby to był twój...

- Lubisz to?

Severus prycha.

- Skąd. Ale nie miałem wielu innych opcji, prawda? - Urywa, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma potrzeby zdradzać tych informacji obcemu. Evans nie trzyma różdżki wycelowanej w jego szyję. Evans nie wlał mu Veritaserum do herbaty. Nie ma wymówki, żadnej.

- Co? Co masz na myśli? - Jego gość obchodzi się z _Blonde on Blonde_(***) dość szorstko i Severus zgrzyta zębami.

- Bycie morderczym Śmierciożercą nie dopełnia czyjegoś życiorysu. Mimo że ta konwersacja jest cudowna, są inne formy tortur, jakich muszę doświadczyć.

Evans spogląda nagle w górę, wyginając usta w dziwnym uśmiechu.

- Wiesz, jesteś naprawdę... dość... zabawny. Nie oczekiwałem tego.

- Nie słucha muzyki, nie ma poczucia humoru… Biorąc pod uwagę twoją opinię o mnie, Evans, zastanawiam się, co ci o mnie powiedziała... - Słowa Severusa potykają się i umierają. Nie mówił o Lily Evans przy jej pieprzonym kuzynie i nie zrobi tego, nie zrobi.

Evans szybko wypełnia ciszę.

- Dobre rzeczy. Tylko... Zawsze... dobre rzeczy. - Milczy, przebiegając palcami po grzbietach płyt. - Dziękuję, przy okazji. Za zeszłą noc. Mogłeś zostawić mnie krwawiącego w alei.

- Twoja próżność mi nie podziękuje. Obawiam się, że może ci zostać kolejna blizna.

Dłoń Evansa przestaje się poruszać. Mężczyzna blednie jeszcze bardziej, jeśli jest to w ogóle możliwe.

- Co?

- Masz rozcięcie na czole, od jakiegoś tępego przedmiotu. Nie jestem pewien, czy pamiętasz. Wyleczyłem je wystarczająco, ale skora wciąż jest świeża. Może zostać znak.

- Och. - Evans unosi dłoń do czoła, wahając się. - Och – powtarza.

- Zauważyłem... Na twoim czole... - Severus nie wie, dlaczego nagle jest tak skrępowany, jakby dziwny niepokój mężczyzny mu się udzielał. W końcu nie zrobił nic złego. Przecież nie rozebrał chłopaka do naga, badając każdy cal jego ciała. Przecież nie...

- Tak – przerywa Evans – to... Stara blizna. Uderzyłem się w głowę, gdy byłem mały.

- To wiele wyjaśnia. - Znowu, za bardzo przypomina przekomarzanie się. Weź się w garść, Severusie. - Teraz, gdy już wystarczająco wyraziłeś swoją wdzięczność, byłoby miło, gdybyś się wyniósł.

Evans czeka chwilę, jego dłoń wciąż porusza się na włosach. Severus niewytłumaczalnie czuje się jakby był świadkiem jakiegoś prywatnego, ukrytego momentu i chciałby, żeby Evans już w końcu wstał. Wie, gdzie są drzwi. Może potrzebuje większej motywacji.

Evans oblizuje usta.

- Wiem, że wciąż jesteś zły...

- Nie bądź śmieszny.

- … ale chyba... Moglibyśmy gdzieś pójść? I trochę porozmawiać. Prywatnie?

- Evans – wzdycha Severus, przewracając oczami – co w twoim mniemaniu robimy?

- Och. Tak. - Znowu ten interesujący rumieniec. Severus jest dość zaskoczony, że o nim nie zapomniał, zaskoczony, że rozpoznaje wolno rozciągający się kolor, jakby widział go, odkąd się ostatnio spotkali, widział pod powiekami lub we śnie, albo...

O Boże.

- Wynoś się – syczy, przeklinając nieproszoną falę gorąca, która zalewa jego twarz. - Chyba wyraziłem się.. Jasno powiedziałem... - Nie może przestać się jąkać (jak uczniak, naprawdę). Gniew lub zażenowanie zawsze bierze nad nim górę, sprawia, że jest bezużyteczny, skrępowany i całkowicie śmieszny.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam. - Evans zbliża się, a Severus czuje niewytłumaczalne pragnienie, by unieść dłonie w obronnym geście (nie pozwól mu się dotknąć, nie pozwól), odepchnąć niemile widzianego mężczyznę lub wypchnąć go za drzwi, zepchnąć z cholernych kamiennych schodów. - Musisz o czymś wiedzieć. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać...

- Muszę iść na lekcje, jeśli nie zauważyłeś...

- Daj mi pięć minut, tylko pięć.

- Nie mam czasu na...

- _Posłuchaj_ mnie. - Evans narusza jego osobistą przestrzeń. Z bliska widzi nową bliznę na jego czole, wciąż delikatnie różową na idealnej bieli jego skóry. Palce Severusa drżą konwulsyjnie.

- Ja... - Młody mężczyzna urywa. Otwiera usta. - Ja... - próbuje ponownie.

- Tak? Słucham.

- Och... Boże... - wydusza Evans, po czym zgina się w pół. Severus z początku myśli, że chłopak może się śmiać, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że dreszcze wstrząsające ciałem Evansa, głębokie oddechy i drżenie są całkowicie spowodowane bólem.

- Co się stało? - pyta Severus, całkowicie zapominając o gniewie, jakby nigdy go nie było (duch, cień).

- Słuchaj... mnie... - wydusza Evans, ściskając głowę w dłoniach. - Musisz... - Jego palce są białe na tle ciemnych włosów.

- Co się stało? - pyta znowu Severus, wyciągając rękę zanim może się powstrzymać.

- Ne dotykaj mnie, o Boże... - Evans wzdryga się, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. - Moja głowa, to moja...

- _Episkey – _próbuje Severus, machając różdżką. Evans wciąga powietrze. - _Restituo –_ próbuje ponownie. _- __Restituo!_

- Słuchaj – jęczy Evans – wiem...

- Idę po pomoc – syczy Severus, szybko wychodząc z pokoju. Jego dłonie drżą z paniki i adrenaliny, i czegoś jeszcze, czegoś mu nieznanego.

- Nie... odchodź...

- Idę po pomoc – powtarza Severus i znika za drzwiami, pędząc przez lochy. Maszeruje szybko, pozwalając swoim długim nogom nieść się tak szybko, jak się da, w końcu zaczyna biec. Gdy dobiega do skrzydła szpitalnego, jest zbyt zdyszany, by wyjaśnić. Wydusza tylko „Chodź... Proszę..." do zszokowanej pani Pomfrey, zanim z powrotem kieruje się do swoich kwater.

Które są puste.

Severus obchodzi je kilkakrotnie, posuwając się nawet do zaglądania pod kanapę i swoje własne łóżko, otwierając szafy.

- Czy wszystko w porządku, kochaneczku? - pyta Pomfrey głosem zarezerwowanym dla dzieci z obrażeniami głowy.

- Wynoś się – warczy Severus, czerwony z zażenowania i paniki. Pomfrey wydaje z siebie odgłos dezaprobaty i wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi niezbyt delikatnie. Severus, choć tylko przez chwilę, zgrzyta zębami i woła w ciszy.

- Evans? Gdzie jesteś, do cholery?

Nie ma odpowiedzi. Idzie do sypialni i próbuje jeszcze raz.

- Evans? Evans?

A w końcu:

- Harry?

Nie ma odpowiedzi. Severus wypuszcza powietrze, a jego wydech brzmi jak grzmot w pustych pokojach.

xxx

_Mówisz, że mnie kochasz i że myślisz o mnie,_

_ale wiesz, że możesz się mylić._

_Mówisz, że powiedziałaś, że chcesz trzymać mnie w ramionach,_

_ale wiesz, że nie jesteś dość silna._

_Po prostu nie mogę robić tego, co robiłem wcześniej._

_Po prostu nie mogę cię już dłużej błagać._

_Pozwolę ci odejść i będę ostatni,_

_gdy czas pokaże, kto upadł,_

_i kto został porzucony._

_Gdy pójdziesz swoją drogą, a ja moją._

_- Bob Dylan_

_"Chances Are, You You'll Go Your Way and I'll Go Mine" (****)_

xxx

(*) Peach – ang. brzoskwinia; cherry – ang. wiśnia

(**) William Shakespeare, _Juliusz Cezar__,_ przekład Adama Pajgerta.

(***) _Blonde on Blonde__ –_ siódmy album Boba Dylana wydany w 1966 roku.

(****) Tytuł za autorką, prawdopodobnie przekręcony. Prawidłowy brzmi: "Most Likely You Go Your Way (And I'll Go Mine)".


	4. Część 3: Wpół do

**Autor:** Mia Ugly

**Tytuł oryginału:** Rapture; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena (:*:*)

**Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaryzmy, wzmianki o przemocy.

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

**Część trzecia: Wpół do**

Wydział Magii Kwantowej jest malutki, ale z drugiej strony sam UML jest niewielki (Uniwersytet Magicznego Londynu, który Harry wybrał zamiast o wiele większego i bardziej popularnego Uniwersytetu Magicznych Nauk Humanistycznych w Yorkshire). Oczywiście jego przyjaciele byli zszokowani (Hermiona najbardziej ze wszystkich), gdy zdecydował się kontynuować naukę, zamiast zostać Aurorem. Nigdy nie przepadał za szkołą, kiedy był w Hogwarcie, ale po wojnie... Wiele się zmieniło. Powiedział im tylko, że to tymczasowe rozwiązanie, dopóki nie odkryje, czym chce się zajmować w przyszłości, ale tak naprawdę zrobił to, dlatego że nie chciał już walczyć. Nie wiedział, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie na to gotowy.

- Doktor Hall? - Harry puka do drzwi swojej promotorki, trzymając w dłoniach stos ocenionych esejów.

Eleanor Hall nikogo tak bardzo nie przypomina jak Luny Lovegood – oczywiście gdyby ta postarzała się o trzydzieści lat, kupiła kilkadziesiąt kotów i zaczęła nosić ciemne kolory. Wychyla się z biura, szeroko otwierając oczy; dym z kadzidełek ucieka przez uchylone drzwi.

- Harry! Jak miło cię widzieć. Proszę, wejdź.

Mężczyzna kładzie eseje na jej biurku i ściąga stos książek z krzesła, by móc usiąść.

- Jak się miewasz? Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zbyt zajęty?

- Dość zajęty – przyznaje Harry. - Tak się dzieje, gdy ma się roczne dziecko.

- Och, oczywiście. Jak mogłam zapomnieć? Chłopcy dobrze się dogadują?

Harry uśmiecha się wbrew sobie, to jego bezwiedna reakcja, gdy myśli o swoich dzieciach.

- Zaskakująco dobrze. Mamy wielkie szczęście.

- To cudownie. Skoro już tu jesteś, muszę ci powiedzieć, że naprawdę podobają mi się niektóre z twoich projektów. Wpadłeś na kilka niezwykłych pomysłów na temat magii podróży w czasie.

(- To trochę przypomina obsesję – mówi mu Ginny, marszcząc brwi, gdy patrzy na stos jego książek. – Po co to wszystko? Zegarek przestał tykać, Harry. Nie wiesz, czy kiedykolwiek będziesz mógł tam wrócić.

Tej nocy odbywają wielką kłótnię, praktycznie jedyną w życiu. I dlaczego? Z powodu obsesji.)

- Cieszę się, że ci się podobają. - Harry wraca myślami do teraźniejszości. - To tylko wstępne zarysy, ale dużo czytałem na ten temat. Jestem blisko. Chyba.

- Twój koncepcja tego, że sama podróż jest połączona ze słowem lub myślą… Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś podobnego. Zastanawiam się, jak na to wpadłeś?

(- To oczywiste, prawda? - wzdycha Hermiona, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Harry nie przestaje mówić o drugiej wizycie u Snape'a. Choć Hermiona wiele miesięcy temu przysięgła, że nie będzie pomagać w tej sprawie, teraz prawie zmienia zdanie. - Zegarek nie pozwoli ci zdradzić mu przyszłości. Dlatego odciągnął cię za pierwszym razem, a drugim razem zrobił to tuż przed tym, jak miałeś mu wszystko powiedzieć.

- Ale ból... Dlaczego...

- Bo nie mogłeś tak po prostu przy nim zniknąć. Wiedziałby, że coś nie gra. Zegarek może cię zabrać tylko wtedy, kiedy nie jesteście razem.

Harry gapi się na nią z uchylonymi ustami. Hermiona przewraca oczami.

- To wszystko, jasne? Nic więcej ci nie powiem.)

- Harry? - Doktor Hall obserwuje go z ciekawością. Harry znowu wraca do siebie. (Może przysiąc, że jego myśli błądzą, gdy znajduje się w tym biurze. Prawdopodobnie jego promotorka pali coś więcej niż tylko zwykłe kadzidła.) - Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak. Przepraszam. Po prostu mam coś na głowie.

- Cóż, nie dziwię się. Słyszałam, że będziesz przemawiał na nadchodzącym Dniu Pamięci.

- Ee... Być może. Prawdopodobnie. - Nawet jeszcze niczego nie potwierdził, a cholerne ministerstwo już go reklamowało. Nie mógł tego znieść.

- Czyż to nie miłe z twojej strony? Moi partnerzy i ja bojkotujemy to wydarzenie, oczywiście, z naszych własnych powodów. Ale jestem pewna, że pójdzie ci świetnie.

Harry posyła jej uśmiech, który nie jest do końca szczery. Robi się w tym coraz lepszy.

Tej nocy dzieci są u babci, a Ginny wyszła na drinka z jakąś kobietą z pracy. Harry próbuje czytać w swoim pokoju, ale kiepsko mu to idzie. Wyciąga czysty kawałek pergaminu w nadziei, że zacznie pisać mowę, do której wygłoszenia został zmuszony, ale słowa wydają się zbyt banalne. Puste. Zgniata papier i wyrzuca go. Kładzie się na łóżku, włącza radio.

„_Odejdź od mojego okna, odjedź z wybraną przez siebie prędkością..."_(*)

Wyłącza radio.

Przypomina sobie, jak obudził się w teraźniejszości po drugim spotkaniu ze Snape'em. Miał sucho w ustach, świat wirował mu przed oczami, a on wiedział, że jeśli upadnie, nie będzie w stanie się podnieść, bo Snape (który rumienił się, pijąc herbatę), bo Snape (który upijał się o wiele za szybko), bo Snape (który szybciej by się udusił, próbując powstrzymać śmiech, niż go uwolnił) nie żył. Wciąż nie żył. I nagle Harry poczuł się tym zrozpaczony.

Wie, że powinien był żałować śmierci Snape'a, gdy oglądał jego wspomnienia w myślodsiewni. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna kochał jego matkę, spędził całe swoje życie, próbując powstrzymać Czarnego Pana i uratować Chłopca, Który Przeżył, i tyle razy poświęcał się dla sprawy, która traktowała go jak gówno. Powinien był żałować śmierci Snape'a i tak było, żałował jej; to tkwiło w jego żołądku jak kamień, jak ciężar świata na jego plecach. A jednak...

Wcześniej nie paliło to tak bardzo. Zanim poznał wytarty materiał kanapy w pokoju mężczyzny. Zanim dowiedział się, jak bardzo zużyta i porysowana jest jego płyta _Young Americans_(**) albo jak zgrzyta zębami, gdy ktoś dotykał jego albumów Dylana.

Wcześniej nie paliło to tak bardzo. Jak rana, która się nie goi.

Znak, który pozostawia bliznę.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
_

**(Październik. Severus ma 26 lat, Harry 22.)**

Obładowany walizką, zestawem laboratoryjnym i książkami Severus nie zauważa młodego mężczyzny, dopóki nie przewraca go na chodnik.

- Patrz, gdzie... - warczy w tym samym czasie, kiedy mężczyzna zaczyna przepraszać.

- Przepraszam, ja...

Harry Evans mruga zza okularów z grubymi oprawkami. Zrozumienie wszystkiego zajmuje chwilę. Nagle Severus upuszcza swoje torby.

- Ty... - wydusza. Jego język jest ciężki i powolny.

- Snape! - wykrzykuje Evans, uśmiechając się tym swoim szerokim, zaraźliwym uśmiechem. Rozgląda się szybko, jakby nagle nie rozpoznawał tej okolicy. - To... to naprawdę ty. Nie widzieliśmy się całe wieki.

Evans szybko się podnosi, otrzepuje dżinsy. Za każdym razem, gdy Severus go widzi, nosi coś jeszcze dziwniejszego niż poprzednio. Teraz jest mokry, jakby stał w ubraniu pod prysznicem albo właśnie wyszedł spod deszczowej chmury. Co jest absurdalne; przez większość dnia było słonecznie. Nie po raz pierwszy Snape odnosi dziwne wrażenie, że Evans przybył z całkiem innego świata. Oczywiście nie mówi tego na głos. Zdaje się, że w tym momencie nie potrafi niczego powiedzieć.

- Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie wpadłem – mówi Evans, zbierając kilka rozrzuconych książek. Śpieszyłem się. Nie myślałem, że zobaczę kogoś znajomego w tej... okolicy.

- Och – wydusza cicho Severus. - Cóż.

Evans nie przestaje się uśmiechać; to trochę nieprzyzwoite. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie zamierza przepuścić Severusa obok siebie.

- Jak się miewałeś? Jak... jak tam szkoła?

- Jak zawsze. - Severus podnosi torby i próbuje iść dalej. Evans staje przed nim.

- Przepraszam za ostatni raz, gdy się widzieliśmy. Z pewnością przysporzyłem ci kłopotów. A potem tak szybko wyszedłem... Ja...

Severus ma wrażenie, że młody mężczyzna wymyśla tę historyjkę na poczekaniu.

- Cierpię na bóle głowy. To jest... I mam specjalne leki... Więc musiałem natychmiast iść po trochę...

- Mam spotkanie – przerywa Severus, wymijając Evansa. Nie zamierza stać tu i dać robić z siebie głupca. Przez chwilę jedynymi krokami, które słyszy, są jego własne. Uśmiecha się ponuro, wyobrażając sobie Harry'ego Evansa pozostawionego daleko w tyle – pozostawionego w kurzu. Nagle słyszy ruch i hałas, a mężczyzna (elegancki jak zawsze) znowu jest tuż obok niego.

- Twoje książki.

- Mówiłem ci, muszę iść na spotkanie i nie mam czasu na jakieś... - Severus urywa. Evans wciąż trzyma książki, które zebrał z chodnika, gdy na siebie wpadli.

- Twoje książki – mówi znowu Evans, a Severus wyrywa przedmioty z jego dłoni. Robiąc to, upuszcza dwie inne, którymi balansował w zgięciu łokcia, a Evans natychmiast klęka i je podnosi.

- Wolałbym, żebyś nie dotykał moich własności. Jestem całkowicie zdolny...

- Gdzie jest to twoje spotkanie?

- To z pewnością nie twój interes...

- Nie mam nic pilnego. Może mógłbym cię odprowadzić, jeśli to nie jest zbyt daleko. Pomógłbym ci z tym... wszystkim.

_Jedyne, co możesz zrobić, to się odpieprzyć. _(Słowa odbijają się echem w czaszce Severusa, ale odkrywa, że nie ma w sobie tyle żaru, by je wypowiedzieć. To był długi, cholerny tydzień.)

- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, dziękuję – warczy, wyrywając resztę książek z rąk Evansa. Wpycha je sobie pod brodę (w pełni zdając sobie sprawę, jak śmiesznie wygląda), kiwa krótko głową i odwraca się, wznawiając wędrówkę. Dochodzi do połowy przecznicy, gdy jedna z książek wyślizguje się z jego uścisku, sprawiając, że reszta bezlitośnie spada na ziemię.

Evans dobiega do niego po jednym uderzeniu serca. Albo po kilku. (Z jakiegoś powodu serce Severusa wali dość szybko.) Kucają razem na chodniku. Severus próbuje zebrać swoją własność najszybciej jak to możliwe, co tylko powoduje, że jego dłonie i palce są jeszcze bardziej niezgrabne.

- Dokąd z tym wszystkim idziesz?

- Jak już mówiłem, nie życzę sobie i nie mam ochoty z tobą o tym rozmawiać.

- Z pewnością mógłbyś... Nie wiem... Zmniejszyć je? Nieść w walizce?

Severus przewraca oczami i wstaje.

- Masz rozwiązanie na wszystko, prawda, Evans? Jak udało mi się przeżyć bez ciebie całe dwadzieścia sześć lat?

- Dwadzieścia sześć? Masz dwadzieścia sześć lat. Oczywiście. Więc... - mężczyzna urywa z roztargnieniem. Severus nie ma czasu do tracenia na imbecyli.

- W każdym razie odkryłem, że mugolscy krewni dość źle reagują na obecność magicznie skurczonych książek. W szczególności...

- Masz mugolskiego krewnego? Nie wiedziałem. Jak się nazywa?

Kurwa mać. „Kompendium chorób mugolskich" zaczyna wyślizgiwać się z rąk Severusa.

- Słuchaj. I tak jestem spóźniony. Jeśli obiecasz, że będziesz traktował moje książki z odrobiną szacunku _oraz_ będziesz siedział cicho, możesz... Możesz mi towarzyszyć. - Chciał powiedzieć to bardziej obraźliwie niż mu wyszło. Severus myśli, że jeśli już musi znosić towarzystwo tego młodego mężczyzny, może on spróbować do czegoś się przydać. Severus nie oczekuje, że jego malutka, burkliwa oferta wywoła takie zadowolenie na twarzy Evansa.

- Będę milczał jak grób – obiecuje Evans, a jego uśmiech jest szeroki i ciepły jak światło słońca na kamieniu.

- Najlepiej jeszcze bardziej – warczy Severus, ale uśmiech chłopca nie blednie.

xxx

W pełni oczekuje, że jego gość odejdzie, gdy dotrą do celu podróży. Severus nikogo nie wystawiłby na towarzystwo swojej ciotecznej babki ani na brud i smród komunalnego mieszkania. Jednak Evans z nim zostaje – otwiera drzwi betonowego budynku, cicho wchodzi za nim po schodach. Nie wypowiada żadnej z uwag, jakich Severus oczekuje, nic o jakości budynku, wymieszanych zapachach kolacji wszystkich mieszkańców, odpadającej od pożółkłych ścian farbie. Evans nawet nie mówi nic złośliwego o tym, że Severus ma mugolskiego krewnego, choć być może wiedział o tym od Lily. W każdym razie towarzystwo Aganethy Snape to całkiem inna sprawa.

- Możesz zostawić tutaj książki – mruczy Severus, gdy dochodzą do mieszkania jego ciotki. (Numer 412. Żelazna czwórka już dawno odpadła, jej cień jest ledwie widoczny na odbarwionej farbie.)

- Chcesz, żebym gdzieś zaczekał? To znaczy, jeśli nie zostaniesz tu długo. Albo jeśli chcesz towarzystwa...

- Nie ma mowy – mówi Severus, ostrzej niż zamierzał. - Już dosyć zrobiłeś. Nie zamierzam dłużej znosić...

Przerywa mu głos dochodzący jakby z gardła pełnego gwoździ.

- Severusie? To ty? Jak zawsze przerywasz mi program. - Mała i pomarszczona staruszka wygląda z mieszkania numer 412. Aganetha jest w dobrej formie; jej czarne włosy stoją we wszystkich kierunkach, a ubrania poplamione są jedzeniem. Jej głos to inna sprawa. Otworzywszy drzwi kaszle mocno, po czym wypluwa coś na ziemię. Severus uważa, gdzie stawia nogi.

- Dobry Boże, wyglądasz jak śmierć. Przyprowadziłeś kogoś ze sobą? To nie jest pieprzone schronisko, cokolwiek sobie myślisz. Nie stój tak z rozdziawioną gębą, właź do środka. - Zanim Severus zdąży zaprotestować, jego ciotka zaciska rękę na ramieniu Evansa i ciągnie biedaka za sobą. Evans rzuca mu przerażone i zarazem rozbawione spojrzenie, zanim znika w mieszkaniu. Severus wzdycha, niezbyt zaskoczony, że znowu udało mu się wśliznąć do jego życia. Niemniej jednak idzie za nimi.

Jego ciotka usadowiła się w jedynym fotelu w pokoju, ustawionym na wprost ryczącego telewizora (sygnał co chwila urywa się i wraca). W pomieszczeniu stoją stosy magazynów tak wysokie jak sam Severus, a także tony artykułów z gazet, wyciętych kuponów, rzeczy znalezionych na ulicy. Okna są zablokowane niezliczonymi kawałeczkami tektury, posklejanymi razem. („To niebezpieczne" powiedziała kiedyś Severusowi jego ciotka, „niebezpiecznie jest pozwalać tym wszystkim ludziom tu zaglądać. Mogliby jeszcze coś zobaczyć, cokolwiek." Wkrótce potem przyniósł jej zasłony, za co go zwymyślała, a potem zamknęła je w torbie i dodała do „zapasów". Była jak smok owinięty wokół złota.)

Evans stoi pośrodku pokoju, skrępowany, starając się niczego nie przewrócić, podczas gdy Severus idzie do malutkiej kuchni. Otwiera swoją małą torbę, wyjmując różne zamrożone ciasta z mięsem i tarty, i inne rzeczy, które powinny wytrzymać przez jakiś czas. Kazał skrzatom domowym zrobić jakieś „mugolskie jedzenie, które łatwo się przechowuje" i to właśnie wymyśliły. Nie, żeby otrzymały za to dużo podziękowań.

- Co ty tam robisz, do cholery, że tak hałasujesz? - charczy Aganetha. - Nie słyszę moich pieprzonych telenowel! Nie wiem, dlaczego zadaję sobie trud; niektórzy ludzie po prostu są zbyt głupi, by wyrazić to słowami. Ona ma romans, dupku! - Ostatnie zdanie jest wykrzyczane do telewizora. Gdy Severus spogląda na Evansa, widzi, że oczy młodego mężczyzny bardzo się rozszerzyły.

Odkłada resztki jedzenia i wraca do salonu. Jego cioteczna babka interesuje się jedynie telewizorem, dopóki nie zaczną się reklamy, więc on i Evans siedzą w ciszy. Gdy jakiś facet zaczyna wydzierać się o płynie do naczyń, Aganetha zwraca czarne, ptasie oczy na swoich towarzyszy.

- Więc kogo mi tu przyprowadziłeś? Swojego ciotowatego, małego chłopaka? - Śmieje się grzechocząco.

Severus zamiera w bezruchu. Sam może tolerować tę kobietę; znieważanie to dla niego nic nowego. Trudno jest mieć towarzystwo; kogoś, kto będzie tego świadkiem. Evans bardzo poczerwieniał, a Severus czuje, jak ściska mu się żołądek.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Evans odzywa się pierwszy.

- Prawdę mówiąc, Severus i moja... kuzynka znali się w szkole. Zaproponowałem, że pomogę mu przynieść tu te wszystkie książki. - Jego głos jest spokojny, pewny, a Severus zastanawia się, czy aby na pewno okropni krewni są dla Evansa nowością.

Aganetha patrzy uważnie na nich obu.

- Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto by go chciał, to jest pewne. - Znowu kaszle i uderza się w klatkę piersiową. Kiwając głową, wskazuje Severusa. - Straszny z niego pedał. Uważaj na siebie, chłopcze. Nie wiem, dlaczego wpuszczam go do mojego domu, jeszcze coś złapię.

Severus spogląda na Evansa, jak zwykle zażenowany. Chce zobaczyć jego reakcję, szczególnie na ostatnią informację. Co dziwne, Evans nie wygląda on na skrępowanego – raczej wściekłego niż cokolwiek innego. Otwiera usta, ale Severus przerywa mu zapobiegawczo.

- Jak tam twoje płuca? - pyta ciotkę, otwierając swój zestaw z eliksirami.

- Nie mogę oddychać. Znowu mam bóle głowy. I nie będę jeść żadnego jedzenia, które mi przyniosłeś. Nie potrzebuję łaski od takich jak ty i nie chcę wiedzieć, co wy wkładacie do ciast. Można się rozchorować.

Zawsze robi takie uwagi, ale też zawsze je jego jedzenie. Severus zgrzyta zębami, gdy po przerwie wznowiony zostaje program Aganethy.

- Oddychanie jest trudniejsze rano czy w nocy?

- W nocy. Zamknij się, co? Gemma może być w ciąży.

- Bóle głowy, czy zazwyczaj pojawiają się o jakiejś konkretnej porze?

- Zazwyczaj po południu. Okropne.

- A twój żołądek? Jeszcze jakieś problemy?

Evans obserwuje wymianę zdań, nie odzywając się, za co Severus jest wdzięczny.

- Nie, jest w porządku, odkąd dałeś mi ten paskudny napój. Pewnie próbujesz mnie na starość otruć.

- Mogę zmierzyć ci puls?

- Byłabym głupia, gdybym pozwoliła ci się dotknąć. Bóg jeden wie, gdzie ostatnio wkładałeś ręce. - Mimo tego komentarza Aganetha wyciąga ramię. Severus zaciska trzy palce na jej nadgarstku, licząc wolno, a potem puszcza go, usatysfakcjonowany. Otwiera jedną ze swoich książek i zatrzymuje się na spisie treści, po czym odkłada ją niezadowolony. Nowe wydania zawsze były stratą czasu. Bierze kolejne, jedno ze swoich ulubionych, „Stwórzmy mugolskie lekarstwa!", i szybko przegląda rozdział o dolegliwościach oddechowych.

- Uwarzę lekarstwo na ten kaszel. To zajmie kilka godzin, więc wrócę jutro. Powinno pomóc również twoim płucom. Musisz iść do lekarza...

- Do lekarza? Po co miałabym to robić? Jeszcze mnie zabiją. Większość z nich to obcokrajowcy. Okropni ludzie. To niebezpieczne.

- Jasne. - Severus wstaje i pakuje torbę. Kiwa głową na Evansa, który wciąż wygląda na zaniepokojonego rozmową. - Tak więc na razie to wystarczy. Przyjdę jutro o mniej więcej... Dziesiątej? Wpół do jedenastej?

Aganetha ledwo zdaje się go zauważać.

- Rób jak chcesz. Zawsze tak jest.

Severus kieruje się ku drzwiom i Evans idzie za nim, wykręcając dłonie. Wyraźnie ma coś do powiedzenia, ale Severus nie chce tego słyszeć. Na szczęście udaje mu się wyjść na zewnątrz bez jakiegokolwiek słowa od Evansa (podczas gdy Aganetha pokrzykuje za ich plecami: „Tak, odpieprz się. Myślałam, że nigdy sobie nie pójdzie"). Evans nie odzywa się, dopóki nie są już daleko od mieszkania, zmierzając do bardziej ruchliwej części miasta.

- Nie powinna tak do ciebie mówić – mamrocze cicho, ponownie trzymając w ramionach stos książek. Severus pociąga nosem.

- Jest wiele rzeczy, których nie powinna robić. Mimo wszystko...

- Jesteś jej jedynym żyjącym krewnym? - pyta Evans, nie chcąc porzucić tematu.

- Z pewnością jedynym, który się do niej odzywa. - Severus chce przestać mówić, skończył już tę rozmowę, ale słowa wypływają z jego ust jak żółć. To wpływ Harry'ego Evansa, naprawdę. Musi tak być. - Jest siostrą mojej babki. Rzadko była w przyjaznych stosunkach z moją rodziną, ale kiedyś... zachowywała się całkiem nieźle. Przy mojej matce. - Pamięta to nawet dziś. Jego matka, siedząca w kącie, posiniaczona i z krwawiącym nosem, i Aganetha, jego nieokrzesana i złośliwa ciotka, wyrzucająca z domu własnego siostrzeńca („Trzymaj się od niej z daleka – wyobraź sobie, gdyby twoja matka cię teraz widziała, wstydziłaby się ciebie, pieprzony tchórzu...") jak ktoś szalony i nieustraszony, zamykając drzwi przed pijanym i przeklinającym ojcem Severusa, mimo że krzyczał, mimo że walił w cienkie drewno, aż prawie pękło.

Drań nie wrócił do domu przez prawie dwa tygodnie. Podczas tego okresu Severus zaczął mieć nadzieję, mimo wszystko, że już nigdy nie wróci.

- Myśli, że czym się zajmujesz? - pyta Evans po chwili, wyrywając go z przeszłości.

- Że jestem farmaceutą.

Harry wydusza z siebie krótki, ostry śmiech. Przez kilka minut idą razem w przyjaznej ciszy. Severus zastanawia się, kiedy Evans zniknie tym razem, nie może się powstrzymać. Jakby czytając w jego myślach, młody mężczyzna odzywa się.

- Dokąd teraz idziesz?

Zmierzch zaczyna układać się na niebie, ciemna czerwień zakrywa normalną popielatą szarość. Severus drży z zimna niepasującego do pory roku.

- Mam pokój w mieście. Moja ciotka, oczywiście, nie ma miejsca ani ochoty, bym z nią został, a będę musiał pozwolić eliksirowi gotować się przez kilka godzin.

- Dlaczego po prostu nie aportujesz się do Hogwartu?

Severus nie może na to odpowiedzieć, nie tak naprawdę. Nie posiada odpowiedzi, która ma sens nawet dla niego samego. Z nauczycielską pensją mógłby oszczędzić sobie kosztów łóżka i jedzenia co kilka miesięcy, ale hotelowy pokój wciąż wydaje się koniecznością. Musi oddzielać swoje życie od tego drugiego. To dlatego rzadko wraca na Spinner's End na wakacje czy weekendy; musi trzymać swoje światy tak daleko od siebie, jak to tylko możliwe.

W odpowiedzi na pytanie Evansa mamrocze coś o czasie, a chłopak zdaje się to akceptować.

- Czy... Chciałbyś iść na piwo albo coś zjeść, albo... coś? - pyta cicho Evans. Raz jeszcze Severus odnosi wrażenie, że mężczyzna jest nerwowy. Czuje lekki ból głowy z tyłu czaszki.

- Nie mam dużego apetytu po wizytach u ciotki. Może kiedy indziej.

- Jasne. Oczywiście. - Kontynuują swój spacer. Hotel Severusa jest tylko kilka przecznic dalej. To podejrzane miejsce, pod każdym względem, ale on już nawet się do niego przyzwyczaił. Zaczyna subtelnie ruszać torbą, mając nadzieję na łatwiejsze odzyskanie swoich książek.

Evans musi zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że coś się święci, bo nagle znowu się odzywa.

- Pójdę z tobą, jeśli chcesz. Tylko pomogę ci zanieść książki do twojego pokoju. I mogę pomóc z warzeniem, jeśli zechcesz. Nie wiem, czy na dużo się przydam… Nigdy nie byłem w tym bardzo dobry. Ale jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy...

Severusowi przydałaby się pomocna dłoń przy tym eliksirze, lecz tego nie mówi. Kilka składników należało dodać jednocześnie, szczególnie obranie i zmielenie korzenia imbiru zajmowało absurdalną ilość czasu. Rozważa tę ofertę.

- To nie był podryw – wyjaśnia szybko Evans, a Severus z trudem powstrzymuje swoją szczękę od opadnięcia. Nawet nie myślał... Nigdy by nie pomyślał... - Czy to zabrzmiało jak podryw? Przepraszam, nie chciałem...

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – przerywa mu Severus, nie myśląc, zażenowany za nich obu. - Nie łudzę się, że...

Zamyka usta, aż słychać kłapnięcie; prawie ogryza sobie język. Nie ryzykuje spojrzenia na Evansa, na wypadek, gdyby mężczyzna się rumienił. Ta myśl sprawia, że prąd tańczy w jego żołądku jak mdłości.

- Dobrze – wydusza Evans po chwili. - Po prostu nie chciałem cię... Obrazić.

Wciąż idą. Tłum ludzi po obiedzie zaczyna wypełniać ulice, różne pary wracają do domu z pubów z napięciem wymalowanym na twarzach. Raz na jakiś czas mężczyzna i kobieta śmieją się lub całują po pijanemu, ale większość wyraźnie wolałaby być gdzieś indziej.

- Czy to prawda, to, co mówiła twoja ciotka? - kontynuuje cicho Evans. - O...

Dobry Boże. Nie zniesie tego.

- O... No wiesz.

- Co? - Severus zatrzymuje się i odwraca, wściekły, że jest zmuszony odbyć tę rozmowę z kuzynem Lily Evans. - Że próbuję ją otruć? Że niebezpiecznie jest chodzić do medycznego profesjonalisty? Czy że jestem zatruwającym ciasta, zarażonym homoseksualistą?

- Ee... - Mężczyzna wzdryga się. Podniesiony głos Severusa przyciąga spojrzenia więcej niż jednego przechodnia. - To ostatnie.

- Żebyś mógł uciec z przerażenia? Zadzwonić na policję? Wiedz, że każdy, kto nie jest żonaty, zaręczony lub biały jak śnieg, w oczach mojej ciotki staje się homoseksualistą i komunistą. - Odmawia udzielenia dalszej odpowiedzi, w końcu to nie jest interes Evansa ani nikogo innego. Choć ma pewność, że odpowiedź jest dość oczywista. (Lucjusz wiedział nawet w Hogwarcie, gdy Severus był na pierwszym roku. Zachowywał się zaskakująco przyzwoicie, jeśli o to chodziło; raz okropnie przeklął chłopca, który nazwał Severusa „małym, tłustym pedziem". A przynajmniej przyzwoicie jak na Ślizgona.)

To było dawno temu, a Severus prawie przestał myśleć o sobie pod względem „seksualności". Oprócz kilku zaskakujących snów i okazjonalnej (przepełnionej poczuciem winy i frustracji, brutalnie skutecznej) masturbacji miał z nią małe doświadczenie.

Nie, żeby cokolwiek z tego było pieprzoną sprawą Evansa.

- Poproszę o moje książki, dziękuję – warczy Severus bez jakiejkolwiek gwałtowności.

- Och, na miłość boską. - Evans wykręca się od wyciągniętej dłoni Severusa, unikając jego uścisku. - Złościsz się przez najmniejsze głupoty.

- Głupoty? Jak śmiesz...

- Czy zawsze musimy o tym rozmawiać? Jakbyś nie zauważył, to ja wpraszałem się do twojego pokoju trzydzieści sekund temu.

(Prąd jak mdłości, żar jak przerażenie.)

Severus nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć.

- A to i tak by nie miało dla mnie znaczenia – dodaje Evans cicho.

Gniew Severusa wysycha jak liście, szybko i nagle, kurcząc się do małych, pomarańczowych i żółtych skrawków. Żaden z nich się nie porusza. Propozycja leży ja jego języku, smakując strachem i suchym powietrzem. To absurdalne. Zaproś tego chłopca do swojego pokoju, a do rana zostaniesz zamordowany i ograbiony. Pieprzony Severusie Snapie. Nie waż się.

- Prawdę mówiąc... przydałaby mi się tego wieczoru pomoc w przygotowaniu eliksiru. - (Głupcze, głupcze.) - Jeśli wciąż chcesz. To nie będzie rozrywka i nie mogę obiecać żadnej tolerancji dla podrzędnych umiejętności.

- Jestem w szoku. Zawsze wydajesz się być taki cierpliwy i pełen zrozumienia.

- Palant. - Severus odwraca się i idzie ulicą w kierunku swojego hotelu; kąciki jego ust zaczynają unosić się w uśmieszku, gdy nagle to czuje. Tylko lekkie otarcie o jego rękaw, trwające krócej niż sekundę, bez siły czy pasji.

Evans dotknął go. Szturchnął przyjaźnie, jak zrobiłby to dobry znajomy. Tak lekko i krótko, że Severus nawet nie poczuł ciepła jego skóry, ale z jakiegoś powodu ten gest zdaje się niezwykle znaczący. Sprawia, że jego ramię staje się ciepłe i mrowi (zapomina o mdłościach i przerażeniu); jego palce zaciskają się od czasu do czasu na rączce walizki.

Evans spogląda przez ramię i uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- W… w tę stronę – mruczy Severus, strząsając ze swojej skóry dziwne uczucie i maszerując w dół wybrukowanej drogi. Harry Evans wlecze się u jego boku. To niespodzianka, jak zawsze.

xxx

Później, dużo później, eliksir gotuje się wolno na małym ogniu (Severus rzucił na hotelowy pokój kilka zaklęć wentylacyjnych) a Harry Evans drzemie w fotelu, opierając głowę na dłoni. Severus cały czas na niego spogląda, nie mogąc się powstrzymać (to jak sączenie drinka, który jest zbyt mocny), gdy sprząta swoje zapasy. Na palcach młodego mężczyzny wciąż widnieją przyklejone małe kawałki skórek winogron, a kilka jest na jego brwi, gdzie potarł dłonią twarz. Rana na czole zaleczyła się bardzo ładnie od ich ostatniego spotkania, nie pozostawiając żadnych blizn (Severus pochlebia sobie, że to dzięki niemu), ale druga dziwna blizna wciąż jest widoczna blisko linii włosów.

Severus zawsze uważał, że blizny były ładne. Te blade, gładkie w dotyku i migoczące jak płomienie świec, nie te wystające, różowe i węzłowate, jak małe palce dziecka na jego skórze. Ma kilka z obu rodzajów, ale nigdy nie przeszkadzały mu te srebrne, choć w okresie dojrzewania (to śmieszne) dawały mu powiew tajemnicy. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że powiew tajemnicy czy czegokolwiek dziwnego lub niecodziennego nie jest pożądany w oczach jego nastoletnich kolegów z klasy .

- Jak długo to musi tak siedzieć? - pyta sennie Evans, jego oczy otwierają się i zamykają w regularnych odstępach.

- Jakieś cztery godziny. - Severus udaje, że nie zauważa skórki na brwi Evansa. Rzuca zaklęcie ochronne na kilka szklanych pojemników i wkłada je do walizki. Zaskakuje go, jak wielką pomocą był Evans. Jego umiejętności są przeciętne, ale podszedł do zadania chętnie i nie przejmował się za bardzo ostrą krytyką Severusa. Ogólnie był przyzwoitym partnerem, choć Severus nigdy by tego nie powiedział na głos.

- Hmm – mruczy cicho Evans. Jest dopiero po północy, a Severus nie będzie spał jeszcze przez kilka godzin, aż do świtu; naprawdę nie znosi snu ani koszmarów, które nieuchronnie nadchodzą. Zbyt wiele snu sprawia, że jego ciało staje się ociężałe, jakby wypił za dużo wina, a jego palce u rąk i nóg puchną, jakby długo siedział w gorącej kąpieli. Woli swoją ostrą, wyrazistą egzystencję (zawsze na skraju wyczerpania, ale przynajmniej ze świadomością, gdzie są granice).

Z kolei Evans zdaje się być na skraju zaśnięcia. To oczywista oznaka łatwego życia; mężczyzna pewnie nigdy nie spędził bezsennej nocy, prawdopodobnie zasypia, gdy tylko jego ciemna głowa dotyka poduszki i śni o ciastkach i herbacie ze śmietanką.

- Jesteś miły, wiesz – mówi Evans z roztargnieniem, jego rzęsy trzepoczą.

Severus pozwala sobie na wzdrygnięcie się.

- Nie jestem.

- Jesteś. Dla swojej ciotki. Mimo że jest okropna.

Nie przeczy.

- I dla mnie – kontynuuje Evans, a jego głowa opada. Severus nie porusza się przez długą, cichą chwilę, aż zdaje sobie sprawę, że młody mężczyzna zasnął. Jego ramiona ruszają się w równym, ciężkim rytmie, jaki potrafi wywołać jedynie sen.

Severus obserwuje, jak jego eliksir gotuje się powoli. Zapach ziół i owoców wypełnia powietrze, ciężki i ostry niczym grzane wino. Severus nie jest miły dla Harry'ego Evansa. Nawet go nie lubi, ledwie znosi jego towarzystwo przez więcej niż godzinę. Dzięki Merlinowi, że nie widzą się często. Dzięki Merlinowi, że mężczyzna pojawia się i znika, zanim ktokolwiek zauważy, że tu jest.

- Nie jestem miły – warczy Severus do śpiącego mężczyzny. Przynajmniej Evans był na tyle przyzwoity, by zasnąć w fotelu; Severus nie przyjąłby z radością dzielenia łóżka w pokoju, za który zapłacił, i drży na myśl o tym, co rano powiedziałby Evans. Gdyby dzielili łóżko. Czego by nie zrobili. I nie zrobią.

- Nie łudzę się, że... - mruczy Severus, zanim znowu sobie przerywa. Czasem zapomina, że nie jest sam i nie może mruczeć pod nosem ostrych słów bez bycia uważanym za szalonego. Wspina się na łóżko i rozciąga się, jak najlepiej starając się zignorować cichy oddech, który dobiega z drugiej strony pokoju. Evans pewnie zniknie do rana, może nawet (jeśli Severus będzie miał szczęście) zanim on się obudzi.

Eliksir bulgocze cicho, łagodząco, to kołysanka dla każdego Mistrza Eliksirów. Tyle że teraz towarzyszy mu cichy i równy oddech, ta dziwna melodia sprawia, że dłonie Severusa pragną robić nieznane rzeczy, ściskają się mocno i pociągają za jego kołnierz, zakrywają jego twarz.

Uspokaja się, znowu myśląc o Evansie, o jego nieuchronnym i nadciągającym odejściu. To załatwia sprawę; myśl jest tak przyjemna, że żołądek Severusa ściska się i mężczyzna przewraca się na bok, by ulżyć nagłemu bólowi.

Niespodziewanie ostremu.

xxx

Nadchodzi poranek, tak jak zawsze musi.

Severus budzi się przed Evansem (to nie jest zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę to, co wie o jego charakterze), myje się i ubiera, zanim jego gość zdąży choćby się poruszyć. Gdy Evans odzyskuje świadomość, zdaje się być słusznie zażenowany swoim zaśnięciem, lecz nie jest na tyle przyzwoity, by wyglądać tak, jakby spędził noc w fotelu. Severus miałby zły nastrój, jego ubrania byłyby wymięte, szyja wygięłaby się pod dziwnym kątem, a włosy by sterczały. Evans wygląda całkowicie świeżo, jest dość zarumieniony i uroczy, i...

I nic.

Severus butelkuje swój eliksir, podczas gdy chłopak chodzi po pokoju, niespokojnie, nerwowo.

- Chciałbyś, żebym z tobą poszedł? To znaczy, z powrotem do twojej ciotki?

Severus prawie się krztusi.

- Żeby uznała, że spędziliśmy razem noc? Cudowna propozycja. Równie dobrze możesz rzucić na mnie zaklęcie zabijające teraz, niż sprawiać mi kłopot i zmuszać mnie, bym sam to zrobił.

Evans śmieje się miękko, ale kontynuuje swoją podróż po malutkim pokoju.

- Jak często ją odwiedzasz?

- Częściej, niż bym chciał. - Severus zaciska zęby, ale nie może przestać mówić. - Co dwa miesiące.

- Czy zawsze jest... Jest... Taka jak jest?

Severus czuje nagłą chęć, by się uśmiechnąć, ale opiera się.

- Można tak to ująć. - Wypełnia kolejną fiolkę gęstym, niebieskim płynem. - Kusi mnie, by włożyć wspomnienia z każdej wizyty do mojej myślodsiewni. Przynajmniej dzięki temu nie...

- Co? - przerywa ostro Evans. Robi to z taką intensywnością, że Severus przerywa wykonywaną czynność i spogląda w górę. Mężczyzna całkowicie zamarł i wpatruje się w niego, jakby właśnie stanął w płomieniach. - Co powiedziałeś?

- Że włożyłbym wspomnienia do myślodsiewni. Wtedy nie bałbym się tak każdej wizyty. To była próba humoru, nie...

- Myślodsiewnia.

- Tak. Czy ty... - Przez chwilę Severus jest wzburzony. - Czy twoja edukacja była tak fatalna, że nigdy o nich nie słyszałeś?

- Muszę iść. Muszę kupić myślodsiewnię. - Evans rozgląda się desperacko w poszukiwaniu swojego płaszcza i zabiera różdżkę z poręczy fotela. - Muszę... Tak.

Szybko idzie do drzwi, a Severus wstaje (w niewytłumaczalnym porywie głupoty), by go pożegnać. Evans ociąga się w progu, jego oczy są rozszerzone od czegoś, czego nie da się nazwać.

- Słuchaj, ja... Jak myślisz, moglibyśmy spotkać się później? Będziesz w mieście przez jakiś czas?

- Na pewno dłużej, niż bym chciał.

- Znajdę cię, dobra? Znajdę cię.

- To naprawdę nie jest konieczne.

Evans wyraźnie został czymś natchniony; nie może przestać mówić, wykręca palce.

- Znajdę cię. Może postawię ci śniadanie albo lunch, albo...

- Dobry Boże, nie musisz. To nie jest poranek po...

Słowa wymykają mu się, zanim jest w stanie je powstrzymać i zanim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi. Nagle Evans spogląda mu w oczy, w drzwiach hotelowego pokoju, a jego wzrok jest jak cios w żołądek Severusa; czuje, jak coś podchodzi mu do gardła, kolana uginają się, a serce zamiera, szarpie się, jakby było pijane...

- Chodziło mi o... – Tyle tylko z siebie wydusza, zanim słowa zamierają na jego języku. Evans otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku; zamiast tego podchodzi bliżej, jednym krokiem, który jest jak bicie serca, a Severus myśli, że zwymiotuje tu i teraz na swoje szaty i paskudny hotelowy dywan.

- Nie – syczy cicho. Evans przestaje się ruszać, a nieme pytanie rysuje się na jego twarzy jak na pergaminie. Co „nie", Severusie? Przecież nic nie zrobił.

- Ja nie... - mówi, a Evans podchodzi bliżej (jednym, płynnym, impulsywnym ruchem) i całuje go.

Świat znika w bieli.

_(Na szóstym roku Potter jest nieobecny na uczcie powitalnej. Nie ma go tu, a Severus siedzi i wierci się na krześle, jego puls szaleje, zęby zaciskają się, aż nadchodzi wiadomość do Hagrida. Oczywiście Hagrid jest gotów natychmiast pójść po Pottera, ale Severusa zalewa taka ulga i rozpacz, że mija tego głupka, mamrocząc jakąś wymówkę, której nikt nie kwestionuje, cały czas czując zimne oczy Dumbledore'a wpijające się w jego plecy jak pijawki._

_Gdy dociera do bram, z trudem powstrzymuje się od wyciągnięcia rąk i uduszenia chłopaka. Co on sobie myślał, używając tej peleryny w pociągu, do jasnej cholery, co, jeśli by go nie znaleźli, co, jeśli..._

_Twarz Pottera jest pokryta krwią._

_Severus czuje przekleństwa napływające mu do ust, a jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści po jego bokach. Jest okrutny dla Nimfadory Tonks, ale go to nie obchodzi. Nienawidzi cholernego Harry'ego Pottera, nienawidzi go z pasją, która nie może być schłodzona zimną wodą czy czarną magią, nienawidzi tego, że Potter jest zdolny sprawić, by budzący lęk Severus Snape tęsknił i panikował. Ale bardziej niż wszystkiego nienawidzi tego, że nie może wyciągnąć ręki, zetrzeć krwi i powiedzieć mu, powiedzieć mu o wszystkim._

„_Kiedyś mnie znałeś. Znałeś mnie. Nosiłeś moje książki."_

_A skoro nie może tego zrobić, pozostaje mu nienawiść. I nienawidzi pieprzonego Harry'ego Pottera. Zawsze.)_

Chwilę później jest już po wszystkim. Słodki, gorący dotyk ust, zanim Evans sapie (jakby cierpiał, znajdował się we wrzątku) i odskakuje. Gapią się na siebie, nie widząc.

Severus nigdy nie był całowany. Ma dwadzieścia sześć lat i nikt go nigdy nie całował.

- Boże – mówi cicho Evans.

Severus nie może ruszyć ustami.

- Boże – powtarza Evans, czerwień zalewa jego twarz jak płomień. - Nie wiem, co sobie... Bardzo przepraszam...

- Po prostu... Pozwól mi... - mówi cicho Severus, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, a Evans wzdryga się na dźwięk jego głosu. Wpatrują się w siebie, a potem Evans znowu trzyma go blisko, przyciska swoje usta do cienkich warg Severusa, i tym razem język wkrada się do jego uchylonych ust, mały, wilgotny język liże jego własny i Severus wie, że jęczy, wie, że wydaje z siebie zagubiony, skamlący dźwięk i myśli, że umrze ze wstydu (jeśli kiedykolwiek oderwie się od tego upojnego pocałunku).

- Muszę iść – szepcze Evans; usta Severusa są wilgotne, a jego rzęsy prawie trzepoczą, ale i tak czuje, jak ręce Evansa odsuwają się od niego.

Próbuje uformować słowa.

- Idź więc. - Jego głos jest ochrypły, w ustach ma sucho od żądzy.

- Bardzo przepraszam – powtarza Evans. Nie rusza się przez chwilę, potem cofa się o krok, potem kolejny i kolejny, aż w końcu odwraca się i biegnie wzdłuż korytarza.

Przeprasza. Jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało, jakby to wyjaśniało pieczenie w oczach Severusa i dreszcz, który przebiega po jego kręgosłupie, jakby to wyjaśniało sposób, w jaki język Evansa wśliznął się do jego ust jak miód.

Hotelowy dywan jest zielony i czerwony, i jaskrawoniebieski, romby ruszają się i przecinają; mieszanina kontrastujących ze sobą kolorów jest jak wymioty lub wnętrze powiek Snape'a, gdy boli go głowa. Nagle wyciąga rękę i zaciska ją na futrynie, jakby miał zaraz upaść, jakby miał zwymiotować. Zamyka oczy (był całowany, _był całowany_), a gdy je otwiera, znajduje się w innym świecie, w świecie, w którym zna dokładny kształt i dotyk ust Harry'ego Evansa.

(„Znajdę cię, dobra? Znajdę cię.")

- Idź więc – powtarza cicho Severus, a słowa są jak szkło na jego języku.

xxx

_Lecz wtem nakręcanym szumem  
Zabrzmiał miejskich zegarów las:  
O, nie daj się zwieść Czasowi,  
Nie łudź się, że pokonasz Czas.  
Z nor Koszmaru, gdzie nagim błyskiem  
Sprawiedliwość oślepia mózg,  
Czas śledzi was, kaszle ochryple,  
Gdy usta szukają ust._

- „As I Walked Out One Evening" W. H. Auden, tłumaczenie Stanisława Barańczaka.

xxx

(*) „It Ain't Me, Babe" - Bob Dylan.

(**) Album Davida Bowiego.


	5. Część 4: Za dwadzieścia

**Autor:** Mia Ugly

**Tytuł oryginału:** Rapture; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena (:*:*)

**Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaryzmy, wzmianki o przemocy.

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

**Część czwarta: Za dwadzieścia**

Do ceglanej ściany w drodze do restauracji (Hermiona strasznie chciała tam iść, w dodatku z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu musiało to być dzisiaj) przyklejony jest gruby kawałek papieru. Ron szybko wysuwa się naprzód i zrywa kartkę, ale Harry zdąża zauważyć szczerzącą zęby czaszkę i wijącego się węża wystającego z jej ust.

- Znak – mówi cicho.

- Jak zdołali powiesić to w tej okolicy, że nikt nie zauważył? Drań musiał już odejść… Szkoda, że go nie widziałem. Zostawiłbym mu znak, który długo by popamiętał.

- Mój bohater. - Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, a Ron przewraca oczami.

To zabawne, ale Harry prawie przyzwyczaja się do widzenia Znaku na przystankach autobusowych i w alejkach, przyklejonego do chodników czy umieszczonego w obskurnych toaletach. Kilka było wymalowanych nawet na mieszkaniach niedaleko Harry'ego, choć większość ludzi myślała, że to robota jakichś znudzonych nastolatków. Same Znaki nie były niczym nowym; pojawiały się w czarodziejskim świecie od lat, przyczepiane do ścian czy malowane nocą na budynkach. Jednak od zeszłego roku stały się o wiele bardziej rozpowszechnione; od czasu do czasu można je było zobaczyć nawet w mugolskich okolicach. Ministerstwo wciąż nie wiedziało, czy była w to zamieszana duża liczba czarodziejów i czarownic, czy to tylko garstka wariatów, którzy chcieli bawić się w buntowników. W każdym razie ludzie nie byli zadowoleni. (Harry zawsze o tym wiedział, choć wolałby nie wiedzieć: powstrzymujesz jednego Czarnego Pana, zgniatasz go pod obcasem buta, a trzech kolejnych zajmuje jego miejsce. I tak dalej, i tak w kółko.)

- Hermiona mówi, że przemawiasz na Dniu Pamięci. - Ron nie brzmi, jakby był pod wrażeniem, ale przynajmniej Znak jest zapomniany. - To prawda?

Harry jęczy.

- Niestety tak. Odsłonią wielki pomnik. Powinieneś go zobaczyć, jest okropny.

- Znowu ty bez koszuli?

- Nie, dzięki Bogu. Mnóstwo rąk trzymających różdżkę... Nie chcę o tym myśleć. I będą gołębie.

- Ministerstwo jest jak zawsze subtelne i z klasą. To pewnie wymówka, by sprzedać więcej pamiątek.

Harry śmieje się, a Ron kontynuuje.

- Skoro mowa o pamiątkach, ojciec chce taki sweter z Hogwartu, ale one są strasznie drogie. Może jeśli będziesz miał wpływy na tym wydarzeniu, mógłbyś załatwić nam kilka galeonów zniżki. To dobry prezent na Boże Narodzenie. Może kupię też taki sam mamie… Mają na plecach datę zakończenia wojny wyszytą złotymi literami...

- Ron – przerywa Harry, widząc, że jego przyjaciel zaczyna paplać. Nagle się zatrzymuje. - O co chodzi?

- O nic. Restauracja jest tuż za rogiem, nie chcesz chyba, żeby Hermiona czekała. Podobno robią świetnego kurczaka curry...

- Ron – mówi Harry znowu, obserwując twarz Rona w poszukiwaniu uciekającego wzroku czy rumieńca na policzkach, który zawsze zdradza jego nerwy. Coś przychodzi mu do głowy. - Kto będzie na tej kolacji?

- Cóż, ja i ty, oczywiście. I Hermiona.

Harry nic nie mówi, pozwalając Ronowi się męczyć.

- I ty... Już to mówiłem?

- Tak. - Harry zaciska zęby, czekając na nieuniknione.

- I ja... Itakifacet,zktórympracujeHermiona... Harry, nie uciekaj!

Harry już obrócił się na pięcie i zmierza tam, skąd przyszedł. Ron biegnie za nim.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić! - krzyczy Ron. - Nie możesz po prostu odejść! Hermiona zarezerwowała miejsca wieki temu. Masz pojęcie, jak bardzo się wścieknie?

- Dobrze jej tak – mruczy Harry i idzie dalej.

- No weź – jęczy Ron, starając się dotrzymać mu kroku – to nie musi być nic wielkiego. To tylko kolacja z facetem, którego zna Hermiona, i... Mówiła mi, że jest godny zaufania. Nie musicie za siebie wychodzić czy...

- Ron. - Harry zatrzymuje się i jego przyjaciel natychmiast na niego wpada. - Nie jestem zainteresowany, jasne? Nie wiem, ile razy muszę to powtarzać.

Ron milczy przez chwilę.

- Chyba przynajmniej jeszcze raz.

- Wracam do domu.

- Zabije mnie. A potem ciebie. Ale najpierw mnie. - Ron wzdycha. - Co mam jej powiedzieć?

- Powiedz jej, żeby przestała. To, że od jakiegoś czasu nie byłem na randce...

- Harry. Nigdy nie byłeś na randce.

Zapomniał o tym.

- Ginny spotyka się z innymi ludźmi – wydusza Ron, wyraźnie bardzo skrępowany.

- Ginny z nikim się nie spotyka – warczy Harry. - Z kim?

(To wszystko było jej pomysłem. Zawsze chciała mieć dzieci, a pobranie się ułatwiało adopcję.

- Żadne z nas nie może mieć tego, kogo chce – mówi miękko, a Harry zastanawia się przez chwilę, kogo Ginny pragnie i nie może mieć. - Ale kocham cię. Zawsze cię kochałam. I nawet jeśli nie możemy być z tymi, z którymi chcemy, nadal możemy stworzyć rodzinę.

Adoptują Jamesa, kiedy ten ma roczek, jest idealny i cudowny, wygląda tak jak Harry; nie można sobie wyobrazić wspanialszego dziecka. A potem, dwa lata później – mama Jamesa kontaktuje się z Harrym i Ginny. Mówi, że urodziła kolejne dziecko i nie może go zatrzymać. Jak można powiedzieć swojemu synowi, że mogłeś dać mu brata, jego prawdziwego brata, ale odmówiłeś, jak można coś takiego powiedzieć...)

- Z kim spotyka się Ginny? - powtarza Harry zdumiony.

- Cóż, z Plum(*). Z pracy. Oczywiście. - Ron czerwieni się niepokojąco. - I jeśli ona się stara, wszyscy myślą... Może byłbyś... szczęśliwszy...

- Jestem całkowicie szczęśliwy – odpowiada Harry, ostrzej niż zamierza. (Pieprzona Plum z pracy? Dlaczego Ginny nic mu nie powiedziała?) - Absolutnie rozanielony, do jasnej cholery. Nigdy nie było lepiej. Idę do domu.

Odwraca się i odchodzi. Ron wzdycha ciężko.

- Powiem jej, że masz zatrucie pokarmowe. Znowu – woła do Harry'ego.

Harry ignoruje go, maszeruje po chodniku, bo to sprawia, że czuje się trochę lepiej (choć wygląda nieco absurdalnie). No i co z tego, że nie spotykał się z nikim od... Od Ginny? Czego od niego oczekiwali? Nie mógł zmusić się do zainteresowania kimś, kogo nie chciał, i nie miał zamiaru próbować prowadzić uprzejmych i krępujących rozmów z jakimś facetem, którego nigdy więcej nie zobaczy. To cudownie, że Ginny znowu się umawia, bardzo się cieszy i tak dalej, ale to nie znaczyło, że Harry też tego chciał. To nie znaczyło, że Harry będzie tego kiedykolwiek chciał, do jasnej cholery. I to nie znaczyło, że nie był całkowicie zadowolony ze swojego życia, swojej szkoły i swojego jednoosobowego łóżka. Był absolutnie, niesamowicie szczęśliwy, więc wszyscy mogli się odpieprzyć, niech ich cholera weźmie...

(Za drugim razem Harry wraca do swojego czasu, kiedy próbuje wyciągnąć z umysłu wspomnienia. Myślodsiewnia rozpada się w jego dłoniach, a kawałki kamienia przecinają mu skórę. Upuszcza misę, sapiąc.

Następnym razem nie będzie tak nieostrożny, nie będzie czekał, aż zostanie wezwany. Zbiera swoje wspomnienia o śmierci Snape'a i wojnie, i Dumbledorze, i Voldemorcie, zamyka je ostrożnie w fiolce. Następnym razem nie będzie tak nieostrożny. Następnym razem będzie miał wspomnienia ze sobą.)

Oślepiony wściekłością i smutkiem nie widzi młodej kobiety, dopóki nie znajduje się tuż przy niej. Opiera się ona o ścianę budynku, zgięta wpół w nagłym ataku ostrego kaszlu. Gdy podchodzi do niej, starając się uspokoić, ona palcami wyciera z oczu łzy.

- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta Harry, a kobieta zgina się wpół, skamląc. - Hej – mówi miękko, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu.

Odwraca się i spogląda na niego przekrwionymi oczami; ma rozciętą wargę, która zaczyna krwawić.

- Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? - pyta Harry, a kącik jej ust unosi się.

- _Drętwota_ – szepcze, a świat Harry'ego ogarnia ciemność.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

**(Luty. Severus ma 27 lat, Harry 22)**

Kolejnym razem Severus zauważa mężczyznę pierwszy. Harry Evans opiera się o mur budynku, pod dużym, czarnym parasolem. Severus nie ma parasola i nie chce ryzykować zaklęcia w miejscu publicznym. Przechodzi ostrożnie przez ulicę, drżąc, gdy zimna woda ścieka mu z włosów prosto na skórę. (Później zapyta siebie, dlaczego nie odszedł, dlaczego w ogóle przeszedł przez ulicę. Jest w tym jakaś ironia.)

- Evans – przekrzykuje deszcz uderzający w chodnik. - Co ty tu robisz, na Merlina?

To nie może być przypadek, po prostu nie może. Tak blisko pieprzonego Ministerstwa, mężczyzna musi tu być z oficjalnego powodu czy jakiejś podobnej głupoty. A może (nie bądź śmieszny), może (ty durny, bezużyteczny głupcze), może wie, że Severus tu będzie. To było wystarczająco dobrze nagłośnione, może...

- Czekam. - Harry uśmiecha się swoim dziwnym półuśmieszkiem, tym, który staje się dla Severusa coraz bardziej znajomy. Ostatni raz, gdy widział uśmiech Evansa, był na chwilę przed tym, jak on odwrócił się i odszedł. Poprzedni raz był sekundę przed tym, jak... pocałowali się. (Wciąż ledwie może pomyśleć to słowo.) Całowali się. A potem Evans odwrócił się i uciekł, jakby dom Severusa płonął.

- Na kogo, jeśli mogę zapytać?

Evans otwiera usta i waha się.

- Nie uwierzyłbyś, gdybym ci powiedział.

Severus mógłby być o wiele bardziej pijany i wciąż nie byłby przygotowany na tę rozmowę.

- Jest straszna ulewa, jakbyś nie zauważył. A puby są pozamykane.

- Więc co ty tu robisz?

Severus wciąga głośno powietrze, zanim może się powstrzymać. Więc on nie wie. Albo udaje ignorancję (szkoda, skoro tak dobrze wychodzi mu prawda).

- Ministerstwo – mówi cicho Severus.

- Naprawdę? Och. Pomagasz im z czymś... związanym z eliksirami?

Severus unosi wargę.

- Nie bądź głupi.

Evans wciąż patrzy na niego wzrokiem bez wyrazu.

- Sprawy Hogwartu?

Na Merlina. Deszcz spływa po twarzy Severusa, co tylko jeszcze bardziej go złości.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Myślisz, że Albus Dumbledore wysłałby mnie, ze wszystkich ludzi, w oficjalnych sprawach Hogwartu? Byłem przesłuchiwany przez Wizengamot, jak gdybyś nie wiedział.

Raz jeszcze Evans sprawia, że Severus mówi o wiele za dużo i myśli o wiele za mało. Odwraca się i odchodzi, brzydząc się samego siebie. Ulice lśnią w świetle lamp, a jego własny cień drży na chodniku jak olej.

- Wizengamot? - Evans biegnie za nim. - Ale dlaczego? Dumbledore zeznawał na twoją korzyść… To było wieki temu.

- To z pewnością nie było wieki temu! - syczy Severus do Evansa, zatrzymując się i odwracając, by nad nim górować. - Nie minęło nawet dziesięć lat. I choć myślisz, że jedno słowo Albusa Dumbledore'a wystarczy, by wymazać lata szargania reputacji i duszy, mogę ci powiedzieć, że tak nie jest.

Evans odsuwa się, panikując nieco. Wyraźnie nie jest już tak pewny siebie jak przed chwilą.

- Twoje opinie tylko przeczą twojemu wiekowi – szydzi Severus i kontynuuje wędrówkę. Czy jego życie zostało sprowadzone do uciekania przed Harrym Evansem? (Zanim może to powstrzymać, pocałunek pulsuje gorąco w jego pamięci.)

- Zdajesz się być o wiele starszy, odkąd cię ostatnio widziałem – woła za nim Evans.

- A ty jesteś jak zawsze taki sam. - Zapada cisza i Severus idzie dalej. Spodziewa się wybuchu, protestu.

- Snape.

Severus nie odwraca się.

- Mam Ognistą Whisky.

Coś zwalnia i całkowicie się zatrzymuje. Severusowi zajmuje chwilę zrozumienie, że to coś w nim samym. Znowu się odwraca, prawie oszołomiony powtarzalnością. Pół przecznicy dalej delikatna postać Harry'ego Evansa stoi pod sporym parasolem. Obserwuje go. Twarz młodego mężczyzny jest ukryta w cieniu, ale światło przejeżdżającego samochodu nagle oświetla mały, nerwowy uśmiech. Ten sam samochód opryskuje również jego ciało niesamowitą ilością wody, pędząc z piskiem opon przez skrzyżowanie.

- Ej! – krzyczy Evans za samochodem, na chwilę zapominając o drugim mężczyźnie. Severus czuje, jak kąciki jego ust drżą. Evans jest całkowicie śmieszny, nawet (a może najbardziej), gdy stara się wygrywać.

- Pewnie uważasz, że to przezabawne – mruczy Evans, podchodząc do Severusa z małym uśmieszkiem.

- Jesteś niemożliwie układny.

- Zapomniałeś dodać „uroczy" i „inteligentny".

Severus ledwo powstrzymuje się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Zauważa, że Evans niesie małą saszetkę, źródło proponowanej Ognistej Whisky. Rozważa tę ofertę.

- Chyba będę musiał znaleźć gdzieś publiczną toaletę, żeby rzucić przyzwoite zaklęcie suszące. Tu jest za dużo mugoli – kontynuuje Evans, choć Severus mógłby przysiąc, że jego twarz jest zarumieniona. Evans porusza się szybko i wkrótce znajduje się o wiele za blisko niego. Jego oddech pachnie nieco pikantnie, jak grzane wino lub miód jagodowy; dzieli ich jedynie brzeg parasola.

- Naprawdę nie masz gdzie się zatrzymać? Znowu?

Evans kręci głową, a deszcz zaczyna padać jeszcze mocniej, jakby w odpowiedzi na tę żałosną sytuację.

- I przypuszczam, że nie masz miotły?

Evans znowu kręci głową, a potem nagle marszczy brwi.

- Hej, nie martw się o mnie. Dam sobie radę. Nie musisz tu stać w deszczu. Coś... coś wymyślę.

- Jesteś niemożliwy.

- Zapomniałeś dodać „przystojny" i „bardzo wysoki".

Tym razem miękki śmiech wymyka się z cienkich ust Severusa, który próbuje pokryć to kaszlnięciem. Nie jest pewien, czy Evans został przekonany. Z jakiegoś powodu czuje się dziwnie, jakby rzeczy, których nawet nie jest świadomy, szybko wymykały mu się spod kontroli. Jego własna twarz jest gorąca, mimo chłodnego deszczu, a żołądek skręca się ze strachu przed plamami koloru, bez wątpienia występującymi na jego kości policzkowe.

Evans obserwuje go, jak się zdaje, z wahaniem. Nagle jego usta wyginają się i jest w nich jakaś wesołość.

- Cóż, mógłbyś przynajmniej stanąć pod moją parasolką – mruczy – jeśli masz zamiar zatrzymać się na chwilę. - To wszystko, naprawdę.

- Mam pokój. - Severus potyka się o słowa, usta i język odmawiają mu współpracy. - Pokój w gospodzie tuż za... Jeśli chcesz. Nie jest... Ale jeśli byś zechciał...

Zielone oczy mężczyzny rozszerzają się ze szczerego szoku. Severus nie dziwi się.

- Ty... Co? Pozwoliłbyś mi ze sobą zostać? - To nie obrzydzenie słychać w jego głosie.

- Przynajmniej na tyle, by pozwolić ci trochę wyschnąć. Nie musisz, jeśli wołałbyś...

- Nie, ee... - Evans rumieni się mocno, to wyraźne nawet przy świetle lamp – byłoby świetnie. To byłoby... Naprawdę, dziękuję.

Severus wciąż nie stanie pod parasolem, choć deszcz jeszcze się wzmaga, kiedy idą.

- Nie zaśniesz natychmiast w jedynym fotelu, prawda?

- Och, zamknij się.

Evans biegnie obok niego, potykając się niemal komicznie, gdy próbuje dotrzymać mu kroku. Czasem czuje się przy tym mężczyźnie jak bestia, wysoka, niezdarna i nieelegancka przy małej i wdzięcznej postaci Evansa. Czasem Severus myśli, że mógłby sięgnąć i wziąć jego małą czaszkę w swoją długą dłoń z białymi palcami. Czasem myśli o pocałunku z przerażeniem i histerią, jego cienkie usta przyciśnięte do idealnych ust...

Dosyć.

- Jesteś taki szybki – mruczy Evans, a Severus przypomina sobie, że nie jest sam.

- Zapomniałeś dodać „wspaniały" i „imponujący".

Młodszy mężczyzna śmieje się głośno i przez chwilę pełną śmiertelnego wyczerpania („Dumbledore zeznawał na pańską korzyść, to prawda, lecz niektórzy z nas wciąż nie są przekonani, panie Snape.") i niekończącego się wstydu („Proszę nie opuszczać miasta przez kilka kolejnych dni, panie Snape."), i całkowitej głupoty, prawdopodobnie („Panie Snape, czy mogę zapytać, gdzie znajdował się pan w nocy czwartego lipca 1979 roku?"), Severus czuje, jak serce szarpie się nieco w jego piersi – jego serce, przeklęte i bezużyteczne, ciasno owinięte skórą i zapomniane. Severus strząsa z siebie pył dnia i czuje, jak jego serce (albo nie jego serce, coś innego, jakaś bezimienna potrzeba, długo uśpiona w jego piersi) porusza się i budzi. Porusza ramionami. Trzepocze rzęsami. Rozgląda się po świecie nowymi, szeroko otwartymi oczami na dźwięk niepohamowanego, głośnego śmiechu Evansa.

Nie bądź śmieszny.

- Nie bądź.

- Nie bądź co?

Severus spogląda na Evansa z niepokojem; nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że powiedział to na głos. Evans wpatruje się w niego, jego oczy są przysłonięte zamglonymi okularami.

- Nic – warczy Severus, ostrzej niż zamierzał. Evans radośnie go ignoruje. Idą do czarodziejskiego pubu kilka przecznic dalej. W pewnym momencie (Severus nie pamięta kiedy dokładnie) zdaje sobie sprawę, że już na niego nie pada. Że gdy spogląda w górę, nie widzi już ciemnych, wirujących chmur; zamiast tego pole jego widzenia wypełnia czarne płótno i pręty po wewnętrznej stronie parasola.

Odkrywa, że nie przeszkadza mu to tak bardzo. Evans unika jego wzroku.

xxx

Piją za ministerstwo.

Piją za matkę Severusa i ciotkę Aganethę. Piją za Leticię Somnolens, twórczynię Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, i Bartleby'ego Goodmana, wynalazcę Atakującej Formacji Sokołów. (Severus nigdy nie był fanem quidditcha, ale przymyka na to oko.) Piją za Albusa Dumbledore'a. Piją za Merlina Ambrosiusa. Wkrótce butelka whisky się kończy i Severus jest z siebie całkiem zadowolony. Można by prawie pomyśleć, że nie spędził całego dnia, słuchając rozmaitych oszczerstw pod adresem swojego charakteru. Można by prawie pomyśleć, że nie spędził całego dnia, mazgając się na brzuchu, przepraszając i błagając. (Można powiedzieć: „Byłem młody i głupi, głupi i młody" tylko określoną ilość razy, zanim zaczyna to smakować jak kora na jego języku.)

Jakoś w trakcie decydują, że Harry Evans zostanie na noc. Severus nie pamięta, czy to on podjął tę decyzję czy sam Evans (nie zdziwiłby się), ale jakoś ta decyzja jest podjęta. Potem następuje wielka dyskusja o pojedynczym łóżku i o tym, że Evans z pewnością może spać na podłodze albo na krześle, ale tak naprawdę łóżko jest wystarczająco duże dla dwóch, a w końcu oni obaj są facetami, będą tylko spać. (Pocałunek pulsuje w oczach Severusa jak światło, jak żar.)

Piją za Lily Evans.

Od tej chwili wszystko to jedna wielka katastrofa. Severus patrzy zbyt długo, jak Evans zrzuca kurtkę, ściąga sweter przez głowę. (Brzuch mężczyzny to więcej, niż Severus może znieść; odwraca wzrok.) Evans spędza przesadnie dużo czasu w łazience, prawdopodobnie bierze prysznic albo kąpiel. Gdy w końcu wychodzi, ubrany jedynie w cienką koszulkę i bokserki, prawie że emanuje ciepłem. Severus jest przekonany, że jego skóra parzyłaby, gdyby kiedykolwiek choć się o niego otarł, więc kładzie się po przeciwnej stronie łóżka, najdalej jak tylko może, nie śpiąc na podłodze. Chociaż ten pomysł jest coraz bardziej pociągający.

Wyłączają światła. Mijają godziny, godziny, które Severus spędza z mocno zamkniętymi oczami, przeklinając się, jeśli nawet pomyśli o spojrzeniu na mężczyznę obok siebie, na pukle ciemnych włosów na białej poduszce, na lekko uchylone we śnie usta. Czuje oddech Evansa, gdy ten wypuszcza powietrze, czuje go na swoich ustach i rzęsach. Nie może spać. Nie otworzy oczu.

Zapach Harry'ego Evansa jest przepyszny.

Zaczyna panikować, jak zawsze. Jest wyczerpany i nie może spać. Nie może przypomnieć sobie ostatniego razu, gdy leżał z kimś w łóżku, nie chce oddychać zbyt głośno czy poruszać się zbyt często. I niech będzie przeklęty, jeśli otworzy oczy, nawet na sekundę, nawet po to, by zerknąć na profil chłopca, by zobaczyć odcisk jego twarzy na poduszce, jego dłonie na kocu, jego szyję, jego szyję...

Severus unosi powieki i widzi parę dużych, zielonych oczu wpatrujących się w niego.

- Nie mogę zasnąć – wydusza o wiele zbyt szybko. Evans mruga sennie, ale nic nie mówi. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju jest ich wspólny oddech, a zapach mężczyzny sprawia, że nozdrza Severusa drgają. Evans wdycha i wydycha, a Severus czuje to w całym ciele.

- Spałeś przez chwilę – mruczy Evans po chwili.

- Nie, nie spałem.

- Spałeś. Miałeś koszmar czy coś.

Severus nie może uwierzyć, że miał koszmar, którego nie pamięta. Zazwyczaj zostają z nim długo po tym, jak się obudzi, wiszą ciężko w jego pamięci jak kołyszące się ciała.

- Na początku trochę krzyczałeś. Miałem cię obudzić, ale potem ucichłeś. Nawet nie słyszałem twojego oddechu.

- Mam... złe sny – mówi Severus zdławionym głosem, czując się dziwnie zawstydzony swoim wyznaniem, jakąkolwiek słabością. Cieszy go nikłe światło, jest pewien, że ta pozycja nie pomaga zmniejszyć rozmiaru jego nosa, nieprzyjemności jego cienkich warg. Evans wdycha i wydycha, zdaje się niczego nie zauważać.

- Nie wiedziałem – mruczy. - Ja też je mam.

Nic nie mówią przed długi czas, ale dźwięk ich oddechów zdaje się odbijać echem od źle wytapetowanych ścian. Jest bardzo głośno w tym pokoju, który powinien być cichy, a może tylko Severusowi zdaje się, że jest głośno. Otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie ma pojęcia, czym może być to „coś". Harry przysuwa swoją głowę bliżej, prawie niezauważalnie.

- O czym śnisz? - pyta miękko, a Severus drży.

- O... o wielu rzeczach. - Morze gładkich, białych masek błyska w jego umyśle, otaczając Lily Evans i jego rozkładającą się matkę; i zielone oczy, i ciemne włosy, i uśmiech, który zapala w nim jakąś iskrę, jak krzemień na kamieniu...

Czoło Harry'ego nagle się marszczy, wyraz jego twarzy jest tak zbolały i miękki, że Severusowi zapiera dech. To jest nie do zniesienia. To niedopuszczalne.

- Nie mogę – syczy, zanim zdąży się powstrzymać.

- Nie możesz... Co? - W przyćmionym świetle widać zmarszczone brwi Evansa.

Dłonie Severusa drżą, usta palą.

- Dlaczego to robisz?

- Nie rozu... - szepcze Evans gorąco i Severus nie może już dłużej znieść oddzielenia ich ust. Nie wie, jak zainicjować pocałunek, więc po prostu pochyla się i robi to, umierając z pragnienia i wstydu, wszystko naraz.

Całuje Harry'ego Evansa.

To nie jest mistrzowskie i wie to. Nie porusza ustami, nie naprawdę, tylko przyciska je desperacko do ust drugiego mężczyzny, zanim odrywa się, pragnąc, by ziemia go pochłonęła i zmiażdżyła na kawałki. Bierze nierówny oddech i desperacko szuka czegoś w tej twarzy, jakichś oznak obrzydzenia, okrutnego humoru. Nie znajduje ich, ale jego serce wali tak szybko, że aż mu słabo, jego ręce drżą, trzęsą się (wie to) i nie może zebrać myśli, by znowu odetchnąć, nie może znaleźć siły, by się poruszyć; jego płuca rosną w piersi, przyciskają się do żeber, do jego skóry...

Potem Evans pochyla się i całuje go. Severus stara się nie wzdrygnąć, ale nie może się powstrzymać i miękkie usta odsuwają się od niego w kilka sekund.

- Wszystko... wszystko w porządku? - szepcze mężczyzna, wyglądając na cudownie wytrąconego z równowagi.

- Boże – tylko to Severus może odpowiedzieć. Evans drży obok niego.

- Czy ty...

- Boże – powtarza Severus, starając się nie brzmieć desperacko, jakby był zbyt przerażony. Nagle znowu jest całowany, całowany tak mocno i gruntownie, że musi jęknąć, a gdy otwiera usta odkrywa, że jest w nich język; język Harry'ego Evansa liże miękko jego własny, a duże dłonie Severusa unoszą się, by zacisnąć się bezużytecznie na jego ubraniu. Gdy mężczyzna kładzie się na nim, Severus staje się twardy tak szybko, że biel błyska mu przed oczami.

Więc tak to się staje. Właśnie to robią ludzie każdego dnia, sięgają i dotykają innych ludzi, przyciskają się do ciepłych ciał, to tak łatwe jak oddychanie. Na to czeka Severus (w nocy, gdy porusza się na materacu, szepcząc nieprzyzwoitości w poduszkę, jakby w ciepło szyi, jakby był tu ktoś, by je usłyszeć). Tego Severus pragnie (w te rzadkie okazje, gdy bierze się w dłoń, udając, że jest to dłoń kogoś innego, wpatrując się w pustkę sufitu, mając nadzieję, że ujrzy oczy wpatrujące się w jego własne).

- O Boże...

Ich ciała odnajdują się tak łatwo i tak szybko, że Severus z trudem wierzy, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robili. Albo _miałby_ trudności, gdyby jego myśli nie skakały jak kamienie po wodzie, o Boże, _Boże_, to takie łatwe; wcale nie tak okropne czy samotne, jak sobie wyobrażał. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie samotność – kogoś zabierającego mu coś, śmiejącego się z niego, rozkosz z ostrymi krawędziami bólu. Nie oczekiwał, że to będzie łatwe. Nie oczekiwał, że będzie pragnął – kogokolwiek, cokolwiek – w ten sposób.

- Co... co masz na sobie? - dyszy wilgotno Evans w szyję Severusa, odsuwając się na chwilę.

Severus desperacko stara się sobie przypomnieć.

- Piżamę.

- Skąd... Skąd ją wziąłeś? - Evans wciąż ciężko oddycha, ale mały uśmieszek drży w kąciku jego cudownych ust.

Severus spogląda na swoją unoszącą się i opadającą pierś, widząc ciemną piżamę, zapiętą na guziki do samej szyi.

- Transmutowałem – wydusza – gdy ty... w łazience...

- To... - Usta Evansa znowu drżą, ale zmienia zdanie. - Mogę... Zdejmiesz to? - Twarz mężczyzny jest tak zaczerwieniona, że Severus widzi rumieniec nawet w ciemnościach. Evans delikatnie pociąga za jeden z górnych guzików.

W tym momencie Severus zgodziłby się na wszystko. Nie zawracając sobie głowy myśleniem o swojej bladej skórze pokrytej bliznami, drżącymi palcami sięga do guzików piżamy. Evans próbuje pomóc, ale dłonie ich obu trzęsą się, a Evans wciąż ociera się o niego bezradnie i Severus myśli, że dojdzie, zanim choćby ściągnie koszulę, uwięziony w owiniętych kończynach i palcach. Gdy zostaje tylko jeden guzik, obaj mężczyźni próbują rozpiąć go jednocześnie. Evans śmieje się i unosi dłoń Severusa do ust, delikatnie ssąc jego palce. Severus odchyla głowę i wciąga powietrze z aprobatą.

Ściągają ciężką koszulę z jego ramion i zanim Severus może choć zacząć myśleć o panikowaniu, Evans całuje jego szyję, delikatnie gryzie obojczyk – małe gesty, które zdają się obrać za cel stopienie mózgu Severusa. Przestaje próbować coś zrobić czy powiedzieć, po prostu leży w szoku i rozkoszy, wtapiając się w materac, całkowicie oddając się ostrożnemu i przytłaczającemu dotykowi mężczyzny leżącego na nim.

- Mogę? - szepcze Evans, a gdy Severus jest w stanie zrozumieć ten dźwięk, zdaje sobie sprawę, że usta Evansa są tuż nad jego sutkiem. Severusowi zasycha w ustach, ciało staje się bezwładne z żądzy i po pierwszym dotyku języka na jego piersi wydaje z siebie okrzyk i wygina się w łuk, bierze twarz Evansa w dłonie i przyciąga go do długiego, głębokiego pocałunku.

Udo Evansa idealnie ociera się między nogami Severusa, idealnie, idealnie o najbardziej miękką i najtwardszą część niego. To uczucie jest lepsze, niż myślał, że może być, lepsze niż takie proste uczucie ma prawo być – ale co więcej, dźwięki wydobywające się z ust Evansa doprowadzają Severusa do szału. Sprawia, że druga osoba jęczy, skamle, wije się na nim; co więcej, sprawia, że Harry Evans jęczy, skamle, wije się. Harry Evans, mężczyzna z ciemnymi włosami i zielonymi oczami, który jest uroczy i zabawny, i absurdalny, i słodki, i piękny, piękny...

- Piękny – wydusza Severus, zszokowany, że jego usta działają, zszokowany, że całowanie nie odebrało mu każdej spójnej myśli w jego głowie. Myśli, że może wybuchnąć, podpali prześcieradła mocą pożądania, tą otaczającą wszystko chciwością, o której nigdy nie myślał, że może być w stanie ją posiadać. Jeśli Evans będzie się poruszał (tutaj, właśnie tutaj), jeśli nie przestanie... Och, nie przestawaj...

- Sna... Severus, o Boże... - wydusza Harry i syczy, a gdy Severus czuje ciepło i wilgoć na swoim udzie, dochodzi bezradnie, mocno, zaciskając zęby na ramieniu Harry'ego, skręcając się, gdy, o Boże, to się nie kończy...

- Boże – krzyczy, w jego głosie słychać zdziwienie – Och... O Boże...

Słowa migają bielą pod jego powiekami, a on wygina się w łuk, jeden, dwa, trzy razy, proszę, tak, proszę...

- Harry – mruczy, teraz ciszej, i opada, jakby omdlał. Udaje mu się wypuścić ramię spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów i poluźnić mocny uścisk na plecach Evansa.

Właśnie sprawił, że inny mężczyzna doszedł.

Właśnie doszedł przy ciele innego mężczyzny.

Jest za stary, by czuć się z tego powodu tak dobrze.

Po chwili Evans odsuwa się i kładzie na plecach. Ciężko oddycha i Severus jest pewien, że czuje jego bicie serca przez materac, choć się nie dotykają. A może to jego własny puls.

- Mój Boże – mruczy Evans, gdy jego oddech zwalnia. Siada i ściąga koszulkę przez głowę, by rzucić ją na podłogę. Jego pierś, jego brzuch są o wiele zbyt piękne i Severus musi zamknąć oczy, czując nagłe uderzenie tęsknoty.

- Mój Boże – powtarza Evans. Severus myśli, że może teraz powinien mówić o nim „Harry", nawet jeśli jedynie w myślach. Nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek mu się to uda. Młody mężczyzna wzdycha ciężko. Gdy Severus znowu otwiera oczy, jest obserwowany.

- Jesteś całkowicie... – zaczyna chłopak.

- Nie mów tego – przerywa Severus, zbyt zadowolony, by włożyć w te słowa dużo gniewu.

- To miał być komplement.

- Wiem.

Przez chwilę leżą w ciszy. Evans rzuca szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące i powoli się przybliża. Severus udaje, że nie zauważa.

- Nie jest ci za gorąco, prawda? - pyta młody mężczyzna, przytulając się do boku Severusa. - Mogę to zrobić?

Severus sztywnieje, starając się oddychać normalnie.

- Tak – wydusza przez bardzo zaciśnięte gardło.

- Mogę zrobić to? - Evans z wahaniem kładzie rękę na piersi Severusa, dłoń jest ciepła na jego skórze. Severus kiwa krótko głową. - To? - Evans umieszcza swoją głowę w zgięciu ramienia Severusa, wzdychając z zadowoleniem. Severus nie przewraca oczami. To z pewnością byłoby stosowne, ale tego nie robi. Nie czuje takiej potrzeby.

- To było cudowne – mruczy Evans, jego słowa zaczynają być niewyraźne. Ziewa przy szyi Severusa, któremu jest gorąco i zimno, jest zaczerwieniony od gorączki i zziębnięty do szpiku kości.

Dopiero gdy oddech Evansa staje się ciężki i głęboki, Severus zaczyna mówić.

- Gdzie chodziłeś do szkoły? - posyła cicho pytanie w mrok pokoju.

Evans wydaje z siebie ciche sapnięcie, przyciągając Severusa bliżej.

- Gdzie się urodziłeś? - Severus unosi dłoń i delikatnie przesuwa ją po ciemnych włosach Evansa. - Czym się zajmujesz?

Evans śpi dalej, gdzieś poza zasięgiem Severusa.

- Quidditch to absurdalny sport – mówi cicho, sprawdzając głębokość jego snu, a gdy Evans nie rusza się, protestując, Severus bierze głęboki oddech. Przygryza dolną wargę, to nawyk, który myślał, że porzucił po opuszczeniu Hogwartu. Najwyraźniej nie.

- Nie... Nie przeszkadzasz mi – mruczy tak cicho, że sam ledwo słyszy te słowa. - Nie tak bardzo. - Prawie rumieni się z niesmakiem.

Lucjusz zawsze mówił, że Severus zrobi z siebie głupca przy pierwszej osobie, która odbierze mu jego godne pożałowania dziewictwo. Był wtedy pijany i wpadł w poetycki nastrój, mówiąc, że Severus zakocha się w pierwszym mężczyźnie, który da mu orgazm, i czyż to nie będzie tragedia, i że musi się przed tym bronić. Jednak Severusowi zdaje się, że to groziło mu o wiele wcześniej przez obecną chwilą. („To przez herbatę... Bardzo gorąca.")

Evans wykrzykuje coś cicho we śnie.

- Jak masz na drugie imię? - szepcze do niego Severus, ale mężczyzna nie odpowiada.

xxx

Rano budzi się wcześnie, Harry Evans wciąż jest owinięty wokół niego jak egzotyczne pnącza. Przez chwilę Severus panikuje, nie może sobie przypomnieć, jak znalazł się w tej sytuacji - w łóżku z tym całkowitym nieznajomym - i walczy z pragnieniem, by uciec z pokoju lub całować skórę na piersi Evansa. W końcu on całował _jego_ pierś_ – _lizał i przygryzał jego obojczyk, jakby Severus cudownie smakował. Myśl o języku Evansa na jego sutku to nagle zbyt wiele; Severus patrzy się na swoją bladą pierś ze zdumieniem, jakby w końcu świadom swojego ciała. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że może czuć tak wiele, nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że jego szyja, ręce czy opuszki palców mogą być źródłem tylu odczuć. Dlaczego nie mówią o tym w szkole?

Ciemne włosy Evansa łaskoczą go w policzek i Severus nagle jest wypełniony niewytłumaczalnym smutkiem. Nie wie dlaczego. Może dlatego, że nie zrobił tego wiele lat temu, że jego przeszłość składała się z samotnie spędzonych nocy, w izolacji, błogiej nieświadomości cudów jego własnego sutka. Może z jakiegoś innego powodu, którego nie potrafi nazwać.

Wyplątuje się z młodego mężczyzny w łóżku, a jego skóra ściąga się po utarcie ciepła. Evans emanuje komfortem jak grzejnik; byłoby bardzo łatwe po prostu wziąć go w ramiona i spać przez resztę dnia. Jednak...

Myje się i ubiera, a młody mężczyzna wciąż śpi. Pozostawiony przez chwilę sam Severus wpatruje się w swoje odbicie w lustrze, bezskutecznie starając się ułożyć włosy na twarzy w bardziej pociągający sposób. Nie ważne, co robi, wiszą bezwładnie, przetłuszczone, tuż przy jego oczach. Jest pewien, że nie wygląda tak znośnie, jak musiał wyglądać zeszłej nocy, gdy wizja i umysł Evansa były zamroczone alkoholem. Nie obchodzi go jego wygląd, nie tak naprawdę. Nauczył się cenić umysł ponad wszystko i potępiać piękno w każdej formie. Piękna nie da się wypracować; nie jest wyostrzone, nie tak jak umysł. Piękno to fuks, przypadkowa szansa, która nie mówi nic o charakterze osoby.

Severus nie jest piękny i nie pragnie być. Chodzi o to...

Nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie Harry'ego Evansa obserwującego _jego_, zwiniętego na boku we wczesnym, porannym świetle, i czującego, jak jego serce ściska się tak mocno, że oddychanie przychodzi mu z trudem. Nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie Harry'ego Evansa, któremu kręci się w głowie od miękkości włosów Severusa, gładkości jego skóry. To nie jest ważne, nie tak naprawdę, ale...

Nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić.

Gdy wychodzi z łazienki, Evans nie śpi, leży na łóżku podparty na łokciu.

- Dzień dobry – mówi cicho. Mruga szybko i spogląda w dół, a Severus zdaje sobie sprawę, że Evans jest nerwowy. Nerwowy... Albo żałuje. Severus przysięga sobie, że jeśli mężczyzna użyje wyrażenia „to był błąd", spali gospodę doszczętnie.

- Dobrze spałeś? - pyta Evans. Dobry Boże, niedługo będzie mówił o pogodzie.

- Tak.

- Ja spałem zadziwiająco dobrze. - Evans nawet nie czeka na pytanie. - Najlepiej od dłuższego czasu.

- Musisz... Musisz być zadowolony. - Severus nie wie, jak ma odpowiedzieć. Wszystko jest nie tak; czuje, że staje się niespokojny i wrogi, ale nie może się powstrzymać. Chce zakryć dłonią usta i wyjść z pokoju.

- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta Evans, a Severus unosi wargę.

- Powinienem wrócić do Ministerstwa. Zobaczyć, czy mnie potrzebują.

- Och. Dobra. Jasne. - Evans szuka koszuli na podłodze. - Chcesz śniadanie czy się śpieszysz? Mógłbym postawić ci...

- To nie jest konieczne. - Severus zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy, pragnąc, by jego dłonie się nie trzęsły. - Z pewnością znajdziesz drogę do wyjścia.

Evans unosi głowę i wstaje z łóżka, nie zawracając sobie głowy koszulą. Podchodzi do Severusa jak uosobienie pożądania, półnagi, blady i zaróżowiony od ciepła. Severus myśli, że cała zeszła noc była efektem jakiegoś zaklęcia, rzuconego specjalnie po to, by sprawić, że Severus nie może się ruszać z żądzy, że strzaska się na kawałki czerwonego szkła. Czuje, jak jego dłonie unoszą się bezwiednie - jakby chciały sięgnąć - i zmusza je do zatrzymania się.

- O co chodzi? - mruczy Evans, podchodząc bliżej. Severus wzdryga się.

- Nie dotykaj mnie – syczy. - Muszę iść.

- Przestań. - Evans staje pomiędzy nim a drzwiami. - Jeśli przez zeszłą noc czujesz się... skrępowany... musimy o tym porozmawiać. Albo nie będę wiedział, po prostu będę myślał, że była...

- Evans, dzisiaj może będę stał przed Wizengamotem. Nie mam czasu na dyskusje o twoim nierozważnym, spowodowanym alkoholem zachowaniu. - Severus myśli, że zwymiotuje. Kieruje się do drzwi, ale Evans nie chce zejść mu z drogi.

- Podobało mi się – mówi spokojnie, jakby nigdy nawet nie rozważał wstydu. - Pragnąłem tego. Pragnąłem ciebie.

- Byłeś pijany...

- Nie byłem.

- Byłeś. Stoisz mi na drodze.

Severus _odepchnąłby_ go, ale nie może wyobrazić sobie dotknięcia go. Zamiast tego góruje nad Evansem, wpatrując się w niego władczo.

- Wiem, co robisz. Chcesz mnie odstraszyć.

- Czyżby? - Severus mruży oczy. - A czego oczekiwałeś? Romantycznych deklaracji? Czy twoje doświadczenie seksualne jest tak małe, że mylisz jednorazowe spotkanie z jakimś związkiem? - Gdy Evans wygląda na zdruzgotanego, Severus próbuje prychnąć śmiechem. - To niefortunne. Oczywiście biorąc pod uwagę twój wiek...

Evans odsuwa się od drzwi i zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy. Severus czuje, jak jego serce pęka równo pośrodku, jedno śmiertelne cięcie, bardziej bolesne, niż sobie wyobrażał. Oczywiście, tak będzie lepiej. Byłoby jeszcze gorzej, gdyby to zaszło dalej.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – mówi Severus przez ramię, gdy otwiera drzwi.

- Odpieprz się – woła za nim Evans, jego głos jest miękki i złamany. Severus nie odwraca się, idzie po korytarzu, nawet nie zerka za siebie. Gdyby to zrobił, wie, że nie poszedłby dalej. Gdyby zobaczył pochyloną głowę Evansa, zaczerwienione policzki i niezgrabne od upokorzenia dłonie, wróciłby do pokoju, chwycił mężczyznę i przycisnął do ściany, całując gorączkowo, nie patrząc na to, że drzwi są otwarte, że każdy może ich zobaczyć, tylko pragnąc, pragnąc, pragnąc, więcej niż kiedykolwiek myślał, że może chcieć, więcej niż myślał, że wie jak.

Ale nie odwraca się, a oddzielne połówki jego serca grzechoczą sucho w klatce jego żeber. W drodze po schodach uderza pięścią w kamienną ścianę, knykcie palców rozcinają się i krwawią.

Proces w Ministerstwie idzie tak dobrze, jak można było tego oczekiwać. Kilka dni później (wciąż jest wolnym człowiekiem, cóż za niespodzianka) do Hogwartu przybywa wiadomość do niego, mówiąca, że w jego poprzednim hotelu pozostawiono dla niego paczkę. Gdy Severus przybywa nie miejsce, by ją odebrać (cały czas kuląc się w środku), recepcjonista podaje mu mocno zaklejoną kopertę.

- Facet mówił, że w środku jest wspomnienie – mruczy niedbale. - Nie powiedział, jak się nazywa.

Mimo to Severus wie, że to Evans, praktycznie czuje włosy i skórę mężczyzny na papierowej kopercie, i unika otwarcia jej przez więcej dni niż to konieczne.

Nie musiał czekać.

Bezużyteczny recepcjonista musiał rzucać kopertą, bo wszystko, co pozostało, to strzaskana fiolka i wspomnienie, które już dawno wyschło na proch. Severus czuje niewytłumaczalną furię (nie, żeby obchodziła go zawartość wspomnienia, z pewnością nie. Po prostu nie znosi kiepskiej obsługi klienta.).

Co, na Merlina, Evans chciał, żeby zobaczył?

Przechyla zmiętą kopertę i wypełnia swoją dłoń prochem i połamanym szkłem.

xxx

_Nie miałam nic,_

_a i tak byłam zmieniona._

_Jak kostium, moje odrętwienie_

_zostało odebrane. __Potem_

_dodano głód._

- "Mutable Earth", Louise Gluck

xxx

(*) Plum (ang.) – śliwka. To nawiązanie do części drugiej, gdzie Harry myślał o kobiecie, która ma imię jak jakiś owoc.


	6. Część 5: Za dziesięć

**Autor:** Mia Ugly

**Tytuł oryginału:** Rapture; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena (:*:*)

**Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaryzmy, wzmianki o przemocy.

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

Ten rozdział dedykowany jest mojej cudownej becie, Morwenie. Wszystkiego najlepszego :*

xxxxx

**Część piąta: Za dziesięć**

- Harry... Harry, kochanie...

Płynie przez długi, błękitny tunel, w górę i w górę, i w górę, tam, gdzie światło migocze na powierzchni. Rudowłosa kobieta pojawia się w polu jego widzenia i zaraz szybko blaknie.

- Harry...

Głos jest znajomy. Gdzie są? On leży na kuchennym stole. Leży w szpitalnym łóżku. Leży na kuchennym stole. Leży...

(- Pocałowałem kogoś.

Usta Ginny drżą, tylko raz, zanim zaciska je mocno.

- Ja również.

Gapi się na swoją dziewczynę, wciąż trzymającą kubek herbaty w dłoniach, jakby nie działo się nic niezwykłego.

- Kogo? - naciska Harry, pragnąc, by jego twarz poczerwieniała, tętno przyśpieszyło. Pragnąc czuć gniew, którego... nie czuje.

- Ja... - Ginny zastanawia się. - Nie chcę ci tego powiedzieć.

Harry próbuje znaleźć najgorszą możliwą osobę, którą Ginny mogłaby pocałować, ale nie jest w stanie nic wymyślić.

- Znam go?

Ginny unosi kącik ust, ale jej oczy są smutne.

- To była kobieta, Harry.

- Och. - Desperacko stara się przypomnieć sobie ostatni raz, gdy się kochali. Dlaczego nie pamięta? Z pewnością nie minęło więcej niż kilka tygodni… Może miesiąc albo trochę więcej... - Och. Jak... Jak poszło?

Ginny śmieje się gorzko.

- Niezbyt dobrze. Wcale nie dobrze, prawdę mówiąc. To był jeden z moich gorszych pomysłów.

- Więc... Nie jest zainteresowana. - Nie wie, jak poprowadzić tę rozmowę.

- Nie. Z pewnością nie.

- Ale... - próbuje wymyślić, jak to się skończy – ale ty jesteś.

Ginny uśmiecha się do niego takim uśmiechem, jakim obdarza się wyjątkowo głupiutkie dziecko, dziecko, którego nie można nie uwielbiać, i któremu jednocześnie nie można nie współczuć.

- A kim w takim razie był _on_? - pyta.)

Harry otwiera oczy.

Jego żona siedzi na brzegu wąskiego łóżka, marszcząc brwi ze zmartwienia. Gdy widzi, że jest przytomny, uśmiecha się, znużona.

- Dzieci są u mamy – szepcze – a ty jesteś palantem.

Ostry ból pulsuje w oczach Harry'ego.

- Co się stało?

- Zeszłej nocy nie wróciłeś do domu. Myślałam, że balujesz z Ronem i byłam nieźle wkurzona. Ale koło szóstej rano zadzwonił ktoś z Munga, mówiąc, że znaleźli cię na ich frontowych schodkach.

Harry zamyka oczy. Była tam kobieta, blondynka...

- Czy ja... Czy wszystko jest...

- Całe i zdrowe? - Ginny unosi brew. - Zdaje się, że tak. Uzdrowiciele wiedzą tylko, że zostałeś oszołomiony i wykryli w twojej krwi środek uspokajający, ale to wszystko. Ktoś cię nieźle poturbował, wszędzie masz siniaki.

Harry unosi się trochę i krzywi się, czując sztywność swoich mięśni. Ginny ma rację. Jego ramiona są pokryte zielonymi i fioletowymi plamami. Wygląda okropnie i tak też się czuje.

- Środek uspokajający?

- Pewnie chcieli twoich nagich zdjęć. - Ginny stara się żartować, ale jej twarz wciąż jest bardzo poważna. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że Ginny się boi. - W każdym razie możesz iść do domu, bo nie znaleźli u ciebie nic złego. Paru Aurorów przyjdzie później, by zadać kilka pytań. Jeśli jesteś na to gotowy.

Harry czuje się, jakby miał za chwilę zasnąć, ale byłoby lepiej, gdyby zrobił to we własnym łóżku, a nie w drapiących prześcieradłach Munga. Próbuje uśmiechnąć się do żony.

- Chodźmy do domu.

Jest zaskoczony, gdy przy wyjściu ze szpitala znajduje tłum reporterów. Błyska mnóstwo fleszy, gdy schodzi ze schodów, opierając się ciężko na Ginny. Bez wątpienia jutro w „Proroku" pojawi się nagłówek: „Ukochani jednoczą się podczas kryzysu". Lepiej jeszcze o tym nie myśleć. Gdy czeka, aż Ginny podprowadzi samochód (szaleje na punkcie swojego Priusa; teraz trudno ją zmusić do wejścia na miotłę), zauważa, że Znak został namalowany na szpitalnych drzwiach. Pracownik bez powodzenia rzuca różne zaklęcia czyszczące, a Harry przez chwilę bezmyślnie go obserwuje. A potem podjeżdża do niego Ginny - naciskając klakson jak szalona - i Harry o wszystkim zapomina.

Gdy docierają do domu, idzie prosto do łóżka. Boli go skóra i jest mu za gorąco, a jego palce drżą na prześcieradle, pragnąc coś chwycić. I wie, czego chce, oczywiście, że wie, ale opiera się. Przez tak długi czas tak dobrze mu szło. Minęły miesiące. Miesiące.

Po trwającym kilka chwil zmaganiu się z prześcieradłami wstaje i podchodzi do biurka. Wyciąga zegarek i wsuwa się z powrotem pod koce, jego serce w końcu zwalnia, oddech w końcu jest łatwy. To stary nałóg, w który popadł prawie cztery lata temu, i który próbował rzucić prawie tak samo długo. Spędzał noc po nocy z zegarkiem ciasno ściśniętym w dłoni, na wypadek, gdyby znowu zaczął tykać, na wypadek, gdyby samo pragnienie, by to się wydarzyło, to spowodowało.

Zegarek nie tyka od lat. Harry budził się kiedyś w środku nocy, myśląc, że poczuł jego ruch, desperacko rzucając _Lumos_ i mrużąc oczy w ciemnościach, by dojrzeć drugą wskazówkę. Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy udało mu się zostawiać zegarek w biurku, wstawał tylko kilka razy, gdy zdawało mu się, że słyszy słabe tykanie dochodzące z drugiego końca pokoju, cichy, mechaniczny odgłos sygnalizujący jego nieuchronne odejście.

Tak dobrze mu szło. Tak dobrze.

Harry trzyma zegarek tuż przy piersi i śpi.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

**(Marzec. Severus ma 28 lat, Harry 23.)**

Trzyma list w drżących dłoniach i myśli: „Gdzie jest Harry?". Słowa przychodzą nieproszone, niechciane, czuje do nich odrazę, ale tu są, pomyślał je i nie może tego cofnąć. Severus jest tak przyzwyczajony, że mężczyzna pojawia się w ważnych momentach jego życia, że nie może uwierzyć, że ten został przeoczony. Najpierw czuje dłoń na ramieniu w swoich myślach, więc chwilę zajmuje mu zrozumienie, że dłoń jednak jest prawdziwa.

- Severusie...

Odwraca się i napotyka wzrok Harry'ego Evansa. Młody mężczyzna nie kończy zdania.

- Mój Boże, co się stało? - szepcze. Severus nie wie, jak wygląda, ale jest gotowy na najgorsze; pił przez ostatnią godzinę i nie spał przez przynajmniej kilka dni. Wyobraża sobie przekrwione oczy, bladą skórę, słabe, drżące usta – nic nadzwyczajnego.

Z kolei Harry Evans wygląda idealnie (jak zawsze). Mężczyzna siada na krześle przy stole Severusa i opiera się na łokciu, by się przybliżyć. Severus bez słowa podaje mu list i patrzy, jak spojrzenie jego zielonych oczu wędruje po kartce. Po krótkiej chwili Evans spogląda w górę i odkłada list na stół.

- Twój tato. Przykro mi.

Severus kiwa głową w milczeniu. Jego gardło jest zbyt suche, by uformować jakiekolwiek słowa, więc wypija resztę swojego piwa z poplamionego kufla.

- Czy... czy dopiero się dowiedziałeś?

Severus odchrząkuje.

- Kuzynka – wydusza ochryple – przysłała mi sowę kilka dni temu. Mówiła, że jest chory. Że powinienem przyjść, jeśli chciałem... powiedzieć coś, czy... - Chłodna dłoń przesuwa się po jego twarzy, po jego oczach, a Severusowi zajmuje sekundę zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że to jego własna. - A ja nie poszedłem, bo... To, co chciałem powiedzieć, było... Nie było...

Nie wie, jak dokończyć to zdanie. Evans nie przerywa, nawet nie kiwa głową w żałosnym współczuciu, tylko obserwuje go ostrożnie. Tylko słucha.

- A teraz mówią mi, że on nie żyje. Pogrzeb odbędzie się jutro. - Bierze drżący wdech i wydech. - Nawet nie wiedziałem, że on... wciąż żył.

- Pójdziesz? - pyta Evans po chwili.

- Tak. Tak, chyba... Tak.

Następuje kolejny cichy moment. Severus ogląda ślady na stole, poruszając długą, białą dłonią po szorstkim drewnie.

- Ostatnim raz, gdy się widzieliśmy… – zaczyna ochryple. – To, co mówiłem...

Evans kręci głową.

- W porządku. - Zdaje się o wiele starszy, a nie minął nawet rok, odkąd widzieli się ostatnio. Mimo dość krótkiego czasu, oczy mężczyzny są zmęczone, twarz trochę nieogolona. Krzywi się, zanim zadaje kolejne pytanie.

- Dostałeś moją paczkę?

Severus kiwa głową.

- Niestety, była uszkodzona. Ten tępy właściciel z pewnością był nieostrożny.

Evans zamiera na chwilę, a na jego twarzy malują się emocje, których Severus nie potrafi nazwać.

- To było wspomnienie.

- Tyle zrozumiałem. Czego, jeśli mogę zapytać?

Evans ma zbolałą minę i unosi dłoń, by obrysować bliznę na czole.

- To nic ważnego.

Znowu milczą. Severus ma w głowie litanię pytań – „Jak się miewałeś?", „Gdzie byłeś?", „Z kim byłeś?" – ale je w sobie zdusza. Napięcie między nimi jest tak gęste, że ich skóra aż wibruje. A on myślał – a może raczej miał nadzieję – że po tym całym czasie Evans nie będzie mógł rzucić na niego tego samego uroku, sprawiając, że kręci mu się w głowie, jest jednocześnie zły i przerażony, że mówi zbyt wiele i robi zbyt mało. A po tym całym czasie jest tylko gorzej.

Koszula Evansa jest ciemnoniebieska, w kolorze Morza Śródziemnego. Severus stwierdza, że właśnie tam powinien być, opalając się na białym piasku, zamiast grzęznąć podczas długich zim w Anglii.

- Pogrzeb – mówi Evans po chwili. Wpatruje się w stół, przesuwając palcami po ziarnistej powierzchni jak dopiero co robił Severus.

- Tak?

- Chcesz... towarzystwa?

Severus kręci głową, nie, ale mówi: „Tak", wydusza to, jakby bolały go usta. Nie spogląda w górę, by zobaczyć reakcję Evansa, ale czuje jego kiwnięcie głową i coś w nim mięknie, tylko trochę.

Tego wieczoru aportują się na Spinner's End. Severus leży, nie śpiąc, przekręcając się w wilgotnych prześcieradłach, podczas gdy Evans śpi na dole na sofie.

Kilka godzin później Severus stoi przed trumną Tobiasza Snape'a, którego oblicze jest woskowe i nienaturalne. Wygląda lepiej niż Severus go pamięta, choć to może tylko dzięki rozległej aplikacji pośmiertnych kosmetyków. W większości nie rozpoznaje bladej, błyszczącej twarzy człowieka w trumnie. Nie ma mu nic do powiedzenia.

Harry Evans ściska jego dłoń.

(Myśli, że kiedyś był moment, gdy razem z ojcem siedzieli na frontowych schodkach Spinner's End, a jego tato nauczył go wszystkich konstelacji, jakie potrafił nazwać, prawdopodobnie wymyślając ponad połowę. Myśli, że to naprawdę się wydarzyło. Pamięta śmiech, ciężką rękę na swoim ramieniu i nazwy gwiazd jak inkantacje na jego ustach, „Smok, Bliźnięta, Wojownik". Myśli, że to się wydarzyło. Jest niemal pewny.)

Po uroczystości, krótkiej i bezdusznej, Severus czuje chłód i wyczerpanie, jakby nie spał od lat. Pije kilka kubków herbaty podczas czuwania; to desperacka i niepomyślna próba pozbycia się chłodu. Aganetha najwyraźniej została zaproszona, ale nie pojawiła się. (Według jednej z kuzynek uznała, że nie jest to bezpieczne.) Wiele osób rzuca spojrzenia Evansowi, ale Severus się tym nie przejmuje. Niech myślą, co chcą; nie widział większości z nich od ponad dziesięciu lat, wielu nie rozpoznaje.

Nikt ze strony jego matki nie jest obecny. Bardzo dobrze.

Gdy w końcu wychodzą, po kolejnej herbacie i kilku kanapkach, Severus chwieje się i Evans musi wziąć go pod ramię, gdy idą przez parking. Nawet, gdy Severus odzyskuje równowagę, Evans nie puszcza. Łapią taksówkę i wynajmują pokój w dość niedrogim hotelu. Evans wciąż nie puszcza jego ramienia.

(- Jesteś pewny, że nie wolałbyś iść do domu? - pyta Evans, a Severus kręci głową, zastanawiając się, czy zwymiotuje. Ostatnim miejscem na ziemi, gdzie chce być, jest pieprzony dom jego ojca.)

Evans kupuje trochę chleba, sera i wina, z butelką którego Severus zamyka się w łazience. Napuszcza do wanny wody tak gorącej, jak tylko się da, tak gorącej, że wejście do niej boli, tak gorącej, że parzy jego skórę, gdy się zanurza. Nie może się rozgrzać i pije wino prosto z butelki, zanurza się pod powierzchnię wody aż po same brwi. Zastanawia się, jak długo może zostać pod spodem, czy będzie miał siłę, by się wynurzyć, czy nie, nawet, gdy świat zaczyna robić się ciemny na brzegach. Próbuje kilka razy, ale jego płuca zawsze wygrywają.

(Jest prawie pewny, że jego ojciec zbudował mu kiedyś fort, złączył jakieś stare drewno w ich małym ogródku, by Severus miał miejsce dla siebie. Chyba nawet znalazł pod jakimś pubem małe drzwi. Severus mógł je zamknąć i udawać, że reszta świata zniknęła, żyć w całkowicie innym miejscu, dopóki nie zawołają go na kolację. Myśli, że jego ojciec pracował nad tym fortem kilka dni, nawet osmołował dach, by powstrzymać deszcz. Jest prawie pewny, że to się wydarzyło. Prawie pewny.)

- Wszystko tam w porządku? - Evans puka do drzwi łazienki.

- Znakomicie. - Wypija kolejny łyk wina i znowu zanurza się w wodzie. Gdy temperatura zaczyna opadać, wypuszcza wodę z wanny i ponownie ją napełnia. Czuje się jak homar, jego skóra jest jaskrawoczerwona i świeża. Zastanawia się, co Evans by sobie o nim pomyślał, gdyby mógł go teraz zobaczyć, czy śmiałby się z zaróżowionej skóry Severusa, czy pocałował wilgotne włosy i kark.

Pije więcej wina, by uniknąć oczywistej odpowiedzi.

Po ich ostatnim spotkaniu Severus musiał być pewien, więc poderwał nieznajomego w mugolskim klubie. Nie zaryzykował czarodziejskiego; istniało zbyt wielkie ryzyko, że ktoś, kogo zabrałby do domu, miałby ukryty motyw, zawierający danie „pedalskiemu śmierciożerczemu ścierwu nauczki, którą długo popamięta" czy coś równie wymyślnego. Więc poszedł do mugolskiego klubu i czekał, aż większość była już bardzo pijana, zanim wyszukał kogoś trochę poniżej przeciętnej i zrobił mu loda w łazience. To było obrzydliwe i nienawidził większości, ale i tak był twardy (zwłaszcza gdy się całowali), i tak spuścił się w gardle faceta, myśląc o kimś innym, szepcząc inne imię w głowie, w kółko i w kółko jak refren piosenki.

Musiał być pewny, musiał wiedzieć, czy szalał za Evansem, czy tylko za byciem dotykanym, jak powiedział Lucjusz. Odpowiedź, którą odkrył, nie była tą, której chciał, i tylko zrodziła więcej pytań. Jak mógł na to pozwolić? Jak mógł być tak głupi?

- Wciąż w porządku? – Evans cicho puka do drzwi.

- Zdecydowanie nie – mamrocze Severus, ale tylko do siebie.

Gdy w końcu wychodzi (w chmurze pary i wilgoci, i gorąca), dywan kołysze mu się pod nogami. Harry Evans leży na wciąż pościelonym łóżku i spogląda w górę z niepokojem, gdy Severus się zbliża. Wypił za dużo wina, jego bezużyteczny ojciec właśnie umarł, a gdy widzi żar i nacisk w oczach młodego mężczyzny, plącze się jak nici.

- Gdzie..._ Do cholery..._ Byłeś? - mówi zdławionym głosem, żałując pytania nawet wtedy, gdy je wypowiada.

- Co? - Evans siada na łóżku.

- Wiesz... Wiesz, co. - Słowa mają idealny sens w jego głowie, to tylko jego usta odmawiają współpracy. - Wiesz, co.

- Nie wiem. - Harry wstaje, podchodzi do Severusa i wyciąga ramię. Ramię? Śmieszne. Severus ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Odpycha Evansa lekko, odpycha, lecz jakoś ściska materiał jego kurtki. Najwyraźniej jego dłonie również się buntują.

- Hej. Spokojnie. - Evans wyciąga ramię, jakby Severus był mdlejącą niewiastą, czekającą na złapanie.

- Gdzie byłeś, do cholery? - syczy Severus znowu, zapominając przez chwilę, dlaczego te słowa są tak ważne.

- Nie rozu...

- Nie było cię przez ponad... ponad cholerny rok! - warczy Severus, nagle trzęsąc się przez alkohol i ze złości. - Znikłeś i nawet nie... nie powiedziałeś nic ani... nic nie zrobiłeś, a potem pojawiasz się, pojawiasz się, do cholery, i idziesz na pogrzeb mojego bezużytecznego, głupiego ojca, a teraz... Teraz co? _Co_ to jest? Co ty tu _robisz_... - Znowu odpycha Harry'ego od siebie i kieruje się do łóżka, jakby uciekając, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że drzwi są po drugiej stronie pokoju, a on ledwo chodzi. Aportuje się, to właśnie zrobi, zanim ten głupi mężczyzna powie choć jedno głupie słowo.

- Severusie – syczy Harry – przestań. Nie...

- Nie odzywaj się do mnie! Nie masz prawa się do mnie odzywać; nie możesz pojawiać się nagle znikąd i oczekiwać, że będę się cieszył… Dokąd poszedłeś? Gdzie idziesz na te wszystkie lata, gdy ja... Gdy _ja_... - Severus rozgląda się gorączkowo po pokoju, widząc morze pustych powierzchni. - Gdzie, _do_ _diabła,_ jest moja cholerna różdżka?

- _Accio_ różdżka Snape'a. - Słowa wychodzą z ust Evansa, zanim Severus może pomyśleć, by go powstrzymać. Chłopak łapie ją sprawnie w powietrzu i chowa do kieszeni spodni. - Nigdzie dzisiaj nie idziesz. Nie możesz. Spójrz na siebie, jesteś pijany i zdenerwowany, to jest w porządku...

- Oddaj mi moją różdżkę – warczy Severus, czerwień błyska mu pod powiekami, gdy podchodzi chwiejnie do Evansa.

- Nie.

- Oddaj różdżkę.

- Zmuś mnie - mówi Evans, a w odpowiedzi Severus próbuje go uderzyć. Jego pięść trafia w powietrze, zamiast w bladą skórę i piękne usta, a siła uderzenia trochę nim zakręca. Dłonie owijają się w jego pasie, podtrzymując go, a Severus próbuje odepchnąć te dłonie, próbuje wyplątać się z kończyn i łokci Harry'ego, ale tylko chwyta szorstki materiał. Nagle czuje dłonie na ramionach, popychające go lub ciągnące, a on atakuje zębami, gryzie, gdziekolwiek może, a to akurat jest długa, blada szyja; jej smak jest tak bogaty, tak odurzający, że nie może przestać, nie chce przestać, składa brutalne pocałunki na tej fascynującej długości...

- Kurwa... Och... - jęczy Evans. Severus zdaje sobie sprawę, czyją szyję atakuje i brutalnie popycha chłopca na ścianę.

- Gdzie byłeś, do cholery? - syczy, całując linię szczęki Harry'ego. - Gdzie poszedłeś... Niech cię... - Wsuwając koniuszek języka do jego doskonałego ucha - Pieprz się, _pieprzyć_ to... - Ściskając w garści niemożliwie czarne włosy Evansa.

- Kocham cię – szepcze do niego ściana, ale to nie ściana, to przeklęty chłopak przyciśnięty do niej, i serce Severusa szarpie się w jego piersi, jakby miało odbiec, jakby chciało spróbować krótkiej i beznadziejnej ucieczki.

- Kocham cię – szepcze znowu Evans, a Severus całuje wgłębienie jego krtani, gdzie puls bije w gorączkowym rytmie deszczu na chodniku.

Chłodne dłonie odsuwają włosy z oczy Severusa, a potem jest całowany, całowany ustami, które są przeciwieństwem pogrzebów. Język owija się wokół jego własnego i Severus chce dotknąć każdej części ciała mężczyzny stojącego przed nim, chce tylu rzeczy naraz, że chyba rozedrze się na dwoje. Zamiast tego znajduje guzik w kołnierzyku koszuli Harry'ego i szarpie go dwiema rękami; Harry jest ostro szarpnięty do przodu, a guziki rozsypują po całej podłodze. Inne, mniejsze ręce szamoczą się z guzikami koszuli Severusa, który próbuje zdjąć białą koszulkę Harry'emu przez głowę i stara się go pocałować, desperacko tego pragnie. Czuje, że mógłby utonąć w ustach Evansa tak jak czuje magię w swoich dłoniach i swojej różdżce, jak składniki eliksirów łączące się, by stworzyć coś pięknego i śmiertelnego, i kurwa, och, kurwa – coś ssie jego obojczyk i kolana Severusa prawie się pod nim uginają, ale jest pod nim drugi mężczyzna, ktoś delikatnie obniża go na podłogę, ktoś robi miejsce między swoimi biodrami i przyciska białą skórę do nieidealnego ciała Severusa.

- Pieprz mnie – mówi Evans w zęby Severusa, nieostrożnie odrzucając okulary na podłogę.

- Gdzie byłeś, do cholery? - warczy Severus, rozdzierając pasek Harry'ego, brutalnie zdzierając spodnie z jego wąskich bioder.

- Daleko – sapie Harry, wyginając się w łuk i pozwalając, by jego spodnie zostały całkowicie zdjęte.

Severus jest pijany i zauroczony, i ma złamane serce, wszystko naraz. Składa gorące, brutalne pocałunki na bladych udach, aż Harry sapie i krzyczy, a Severus myśli, że może dojść tylko od tego dźwięku. Harry ściąga resztki koszuli z ramion Severusa, który sunie wzdłuż jego ciała i bierze jego usta w brutalnym pocałunku. Nie obchodzi go to, że jest bez koszuli przy zapalonych światłach, pokryty blinami i chudy, nie obchodzi go, że szorstki hotelowy dywan bez wątpienia drapie cudowne plecy Evansa; obchodzi go jedynie smak jego ust. Mógłby zabutelkować ten smak i żyć nim przez lata, ale to nie byłoby to samo, już nigdy to samo.

Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że Evans rozpiął jego pasek i spodnie, a jego dłoń przesuwa się po brzuchu Severusa, niżej i niżej, pod jego bokserki. Młody mężczyzna z trudem oddycha, a Severus czuje, że może stracić przytomność. Kiedy zrobiło się tak gorąco, kiedy ziemia zaczęła się kręcić pod jego stopami...

Krzyczy, gdy dłoń Evansa zamyka się na jego członku; nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego jak to, ciepło skóry jego dłoni, i wie, że dojdzie, wie to, zanim wie o tym jego ciało. Trzepocząc rzęsami, pulsuje klejącym się ciepłem w rękę młodego mężczyzny, krzycząc ochryple, przyciskając rozpalone czoło do jego gołej piersi.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam... - jęczy, gdy wraca do siebie. Evans nic nie mówi, tylko popycha Severusa na plecy i wspina się na niego. Zaczyna rozpinać jego spodnie i majtki, ściąga je mu z bioder, potem za kolana, potem z jego bladych stóp. Severus nic nie robi – po prostu pozwala się rozebrać. Wciąż wstrząsają nim dreszcze po orgazmie. A gdy Evans trochę się odsuwa, tylko na tyle, by zsunąć własne majtki ze swojego zgrabnego ciała, Severus czuje, jak znowu twardnieje, jego puls przyśpiesza, a dłonie sięgają drżąco wbrew jego woli (Cóż, ma dwadzieścia siedem lat. Nie jest taki stary, jeszcze nie.).

Przychodzi mu do głowy, że po raz pierwszy widzi Evansa nago. Że on sam jest nagi z innym mężczyzną. Również po raz pierwszy. Członek Evansa jest przeciętnego rozmiaru, ale jest gruby, zaróżowiony i wygląda przepysznie. Severus nigdy wcześniej nie miał mokro w ustach, do tej chwili znał to wyrażenie jedynie jako wyrażenie, gdy nagle czuje, że chce mieć coś w ustach tak bardzo, że jego usta są wilgotne.

Odrywa wzrok od członka Evansa, wędruje nim w górę, po płaskim brzuchu, napiętych sutkach i długiej, bladej szyi. Ciało Evansa jest jak posąg, jak obraz...

- Musisz mnie pieprzyć – szepcze Evans, siadając okrakiem na ciele Severusa, przyciskając go do ziemi i całując go, głęboko, gryząco. - Musisz. Chcę tego.

- Tak – sapie Severus – Boże, tak...

Evans mruczy coś pod nosem, a potem prowadzi rękę Severusa do swojego członka, potem do jąder, potem jeszcze dalej, aż Severus wsuwa jeden palec głęboko w jego tyłek, gdzie jest ślisko i gorąco, i niemożliwie ciasno. Członek Severusa twardnieje jeszcze bardziej, a on znowu sapie, kręci mu się w głowie z podniecenia i czegoś jeszcze, jakiegoś dziwnego uczucia straty. Evans teraz skamle, ruszając ciałem na jego palcach, kołysząc się i kołysząc na nim, aż nagle krzyczy: „O cholera", jego ciało jest naładowane elektrycznością, a Severus podciąga się w górę, by go pocałować. Liże jego podniebienie, podczas gdy Evans kołysze biodrami, rusza się znowu i znowu na dłoni Severusa.

- Jeszcze jeden – błaga, a Severus panikuje przez chwilę, nie zmieści się, nie może się zmieścić, jest za ciasno, ale jego palec serdeczny wślizguje się niemal bez wysiłku obok jego palca wskazującego. Evans jęczy, prawie jakby cierpiał, ale szepcze:

- Tak, tak, tak...

Severus obserwuje mężczyznę na nim, pod powiekami błyskają mu kolorowe światła, tak bardzo brakuje mu tchu, jest tak twardy, że myśli, że znowu dojdzie, zanim choć zostanie dotknięty, a gdy Evans prosi o kolejny palec, nawet się nie waha, tylko wsuwa trzeci do środka tak łatwo, jak to zrobił z drugim. Evans sztywnieje, na chwilę przestaje się ruszać, pochyla głowę i wciąga głośno powietrze.

- Czekaj... Tylko chwilę...

Severus czeka i wkrótce Evans znowu porusza się ostrożnie, w górę i w dół po palcach Severusa, powoli zataczając biodrami kółka, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i mocno zamykając oczy.

- Dobra – szepcze ponaglenie – dobrze – szepcze w usta Severusa, słychać kolejne wymruczane zaklęcie i Severus myśli, że dojdzie bez dotknięcia ręki, dojdzie przez spojrzenie Evansa, jego powieki są ciężkie, oczy zielone tak jak zielone jest zaklęcie zabijające...

- Proszę – szepcze Evans, gdy sięga po członka Severusa i ustawia go między swoimi nogami – ja nigdy... Więc to może...

- Ja nigdy – wydusza Severus, jego wyznanie wymyka się z jego ust zanim może je powstrzymać.

Evans patrzy na niego, ale w jego wzroku nie ma osądzenia, nawet odrobiny śmiechu. Evans patrzy na niego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy, jest zadziwiony i zachwycony, a zanim Severus może poczuć się jeszcze bardziej zażenowany niż już jest, Evans kiwa głową, kiwa głową i prowadzi członek Severusa do swojego wnętrza.

Severus wzdryga się z paniki, gdy tępa, cieknąca główka przyciska do ciasnego wejścia Evansa (nie dojdź, nie dojdź, nie skrzywdź go) i nagle jest w środku, małe pchnięcie i wślizguje się poza mięsień, jego płuca, serce i ciało jest jakby ściśnięte pnączami, bo, och, to jest takie dobre...

Nieruchomieje, tylko główka jego członka jest w środku, ale wciąż myśli, że może tak dojść, bez żadnego ruchu, tylko przez otaczające go wolne tętno Evansa. Walczy, by zapanować nad sobą, nad swoim zdradzieckim ciałem. Evans dyszy, unosi dłonie, by zakryć swoją twarz i zaczyna opuszczać się niżej i niżej, biorąc Severusa głębiej, jego uda drżą (Severus nie może oderwać od niego wzroku), brzuch zaciska się (Severus nie może oderwać od niego wzroku), strużka potu powoli zsuwa się po jego szyi (Severus nie może oderwać od niego wzroku, nie teraz, nigdy.).

A potem Evans jest na nim całkowicie zanurzony, członek Severusa jest zanurzony w nim. To jest jak nic, czego Severus mógł kiedykolwiek oczekiwać... To całkowicie... To jest...

- W... w porządku? - pyta zdławionym głosem.

Evans pochyla się na chwilę i składa mały pocałunek na ustach Severusa, a kolejny na jego czole.

- Tak, och... Tak – mruczy, prostując się raz jeszcze i z jękiem wyginając się w łuk.

- Czy to... Robię ci krzywdę? - Severus nie może uwierzyć, że udaje mu się formować spójne zdania. Chociaż może mu się nie udaje. Może to tylko jego wyobraźnia i paple bzdury, gryząc usta do krwi, a gorąco-zimne łzy płyną spod jego powiek.

- Nie, to... Nie... Och, Boże, Boże... - Evans unosi się trochę, po czym znowu opada na Severusa, a ciasność i śliskie gorąco sprawiają, że Severus wygina się w łuk.

- Och – krzyczy – to zbyt dużo, to jest...

Evans znowu lekko się unosi, a gdy zsuwa się z powrotem, Severus unosi dłonie do twarzy, zakrywając oczy przed tą falą rozkoszy – tak mocną, że prawie boli. Musi się poruszyć, musi, ale przygryza wnętrze policzka, desperacko starając się wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę. Czuje chłodne palce Evansa na swoich i pozwala im odciągnąć je delikatnie od swojej twarzy.

- Nie – szepcze Evans. - Chcę cię widzieć, chcę...

- O Boże – znowu jęczy Severus, a Evans unosi się i opada, unosi się i opada, a Severus podnosi biodra, by wyjść mu naprzeciw, desperacko pragnąc sprawić, by mężczyzna znowu krzyknął, pragnąc, by on tego pragnął, by to uwielbiał, by pragnął jego...

- Tak, tak, tak, och... - teraz to Evans paple, ujeżdżając Severusa bez opamiętania, wzdrygając się za każdym razem, gdy Severus ruszy się w pewien sposób, uniesie się właśnie... tutaj...

- OCH, och, och, och...

Severus stara się uwięzić swoje własne desperackie okrzyki za zaciśniętymi zębami, zahipnotyzowany unoszeniem się i opadaniem ciała Evansa, ruchem jego warg, kolorem jego rzęs. Wszystko to zdaje się być stworzone po to, by doprowadzić Severusa do szaleństwa. Dojdzie, jest tak blisko, czuje to i nie może tego znieść...

- Ja zaraz... Ja... - krzyczy Evans, a Severus (który nie może uwierzyć, że wytrzymał tak długo) siada, by go pocałować, wsuwając w niego swój język. Czując pierwsze uderzenie spermy Harry'ego na swojej piersi Severus podąża w jego ślady, pulsując w ciasny środek ciała Evansa; jego pierś jest śliska od spermy mężczyzny, usta rozchylone od doznań i jego miękkiego głosu:

- O Boże, _och... Boże... Severus..._

W łóżku całuje powieki Harry'ego (Harry to jedyne odpowiednie imię w tym momencie, jedyne imię, które mogą wypowiedzieć jego usta), całuje jego szyję, liże spód jego ramienia, wędruje językiem do włosów pod pachą (słony, gorzki, słodki), aż młody mężczyzna zaczyna się śmiać.

Lucjusz zawsze mówił, że Severus zrobi z siebie głupca przez miłość.

- Nie możesz zasnąć – mruczy w brzuch Harry'ego. (Severus nie może przestać go dotykać, ale też nie może zmusić się, by się bardzo o to postarać.)

- Nigdy nie zasypiam. Czy kiedykolwiek zasnąłem?

Hotelowe koce są szorstkie przy ich skórze, ale Severus owija się nimi aż po samą szyję, wciąż nie mogąc się rozgrzać. Jest pewien, że dywan otarł jego plecy do krwi.

- Nie możesz zasnąć – powtarza, ale nawet wtedy, gdy to mówi, czuje, jak opadają jego własne powieki. Z pewnością nie.

Harry pochyla się nad nim i całuje go wolno, w sposób, który czuć długo po rozdzieleniu się ust. Severus mruga, czując mgłę przez oczami.

- Jesteś miły, wiesz – mruczy Harry, a Severus całuje go, by się zamknął. Potem całuje też jego bliznę. Od dawna pragnął poczuć miękką skórę pod swoimi ustami, a ta chwila jest tak dobra jak każda inna. Harry jęczy, gdy Severus to robi, jęczy, jak gdyby nikt inny nigdy wcześniej go tam nie całował.

- Ta blizna – zaczyna Severus – jest bardzo... - Nie może tego wydusić. Harry nie zdaje się tym przejmować i zasypia na długo, zanim Severus znajduje w sobie odwagę, by dokończyć.

- ...urocza.

xxx

Budzi się i odkrywa, że jest obserwowany. Harry opiera się na łokciu, patrząc na Severusa, jakby był on jedyną rzeczą istniejącą na świecie.

- Mam pomysł. - Oczy Harry'ego nie wędrują wokół jak u spłoszonego ptaka, jak to zazwyczaj robią. Jego wzrok spoczywa prosto na Severusie, pewnie, zaskakująco skupiony.

- Czyżby? - mruczy Severus. - Która godzina...

- Wciąż wcześnie. Nie mogłem spać. - Harry krzywi się. - Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłem.

- Nie obudziłeś. - Severus chce go pocałować, ale nie pamięta, jak można tego dokonać. Ostatnia noc całkowicie zwaliła go z nóg.

- Severusie. - Harry ciągle wpatruje się w niego, a jego serce wyrywa się nieoczekiwanie. Chce zatrzymać tę chwilę. Mógłby żyć tą chwilą, pozwolić Harry'emu Evansowi obserwować siebie przez resztę swojego krótkiego życia. - Mówiłem poważnie. Zeszłej nocy. Mówiłem poważnie.

Twarz Severusa bardzo się czerwieni; czuje napływające do niej gorąco.

- Czy to... było w porządku? - pyta Harry miękko. - Czy ty...

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. - Severus zbiera w sobie odwagę i szybko dotyka szyi Harry'ego, przez chwilę przesuwa palce po jej eleganckiej długości. Harry obserwuje go, a Severus zastanawia się, kogo widzi. Z pewnością nie osobę, którą widzi on sam, gdy patrzy w lustro. Z pewnością nie bladego i podłego Mistrza Eliksirów Hogwartu czy ponurego nastolatka ze Spinner's End. Kogo w takim razie?

- Twoja skóra jest taka biała – mruczy Harry, niespodziewanie wyglądając na czułego. - Jest jak mleko.

- Raczej spód ryby – prycha Severus. Znowu chce dotknąć Harry'ego, jego ręce znowu chcą go dotknąć. Czuje potrzebę w kościach i na skórze.

- Podoba mi się. - Harry unosi brew, wyglądając zadziwiająco figlarnie. - Wiesz, co jeszcze mi się podoba?

Nagle znajduje się na Severusie, przyciska go łóżka i całuje go powoli po szyi. Severus kładzie się, a jego usta otwierają się w bezgłośnym jęku. Harry składa pocałunki na jego piersi, zatrzymując się, by lizać i ssać sutek Severusa. Przez to uczucie Severus prawie ślepnie z żądzy; zapomniał, jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Gdy Harry przygryza jego sutek, Severus krzyczy bezwstydnie i zakrywa usta dłonią.

Harry odsuwa się na chwilę, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Podoba ci się to – mówi, zanim kieruje usta i zęby do jego drugiego sutka, sprawiając, że Severus wygina się w łuk. Drżąc, Severus przeczesuje dłonią ciemne włosy Harry'ego, opierając się pragnieniu, by mocno ścisnąć lub pociągnąć. Znowu krzyczy, gdy Harry go skubie, wydaje długi jęk, gdy mężczyzna kontynuuje swoje eksploracje, a jego pocałunki wędrują w dół i w dół, i w dół, mały język liże włoski na brzuchu Severusa.

- Mogę...? - mruczy Harry do skóry Severusa. - Chcę...

Severus tylko znowu jęczy, nieprzygotowany na nic takiego. Po przebudzeniu był twardy jak kamień, a teraz twardnieje jeszcze bardziej, gdy Harry liże wnętrze jego uda. Nie może tego zrobić, nie zniesie tego...

Po pierwszym, wolnym zsunięciu się ust Harry'ego na główkę jego członka, Severus prawie jęczy. To wcale nie jest takie, jak z mężczyzną w klubie, gdzie chodziło tylko o _pośpiesz się, szybciej_ i zapach wybielacza i moczu. Harry nie stara się doprowadzić go do orgazmu najszybciej, jak to możliwe; odkrywa jego ciało, jakby je kochał, jakby było fascynujące. Obrysowuje spód jego członka koniuszkiem języka, wędruje w górę, wokół główki, a potem znowu go połyka. Severus zarzuca jedno ramię na twarz (by Evans nie zauważył jego wywracających się oczu) a drugą ściska prześcieradło w garści, czując, jakby mógł odzyskać jakieś pozory kontroli, jeśli tylko będzie szarpał wystarczająco mocno.

- Harry... - szepcze, a imię jest prośbą i modlitwą jednocześnie – o Boże...

Małe dłonie Harry'ego posuwają się wolno wzdłuż ud Severusa, który je rozsuwa, pragnąc wszystkiego, pragnąc więcej, pragnąc...

- Przestań – jęczy – och, przestań, ja...

Harry zaczyna ssać na serio, to nie żadne delikatne muśnięcia językiem, tylko mocne, wilgotne ssanie. Jedna z jego dłoni unosi się, by ścisnąć dół jego członka, mocno, prawie zbyt mocno, a druga wędruje w dół, pod jego własne ciało...

- Przepraszam. - Harry odrywa usta na krótką chwilę, zaróżowiony – czy to... Czy mogę...

- Tak, tak, Boże, tak – krzyczy Severus bezwstydnie i raz jeszcze jest otoczony ciepłą wilgocią, muskany palami i językiem, podczas gdy Harry ociera się o własną dłoń.

Gdy młody mężczyzna zaczyna jęczeć, Severus jest całkowicie zgubiony; wibracje włączają w nim jakiś przełącznik - ledwo ma czas dać ostrzeżenie („Ja... O Boże, ja...") i dochodzi prawie że brutalnie, krzycząc z rozkoszy i zaskoczenia, gdy Harry przełyka, jęczy głęboko w gardle, ale ciągle ssie, pieści, trzyma Severusa w gorącu i ciasnocie swoich cudownych ust.

Harry w końcu się odsuwa, a Severus syczy, gdy jego mięknący członek zostaje wystawiony na zimne powietrze. Nie może myśleć, może jedynie sięgnąć drżącymi palcami, gdy Harry wspina się po jego ciele, pozostawiając na skórze Severusa klejący się ślad. Severusowi nie przeszkadza to tak bardzo. Gdy się całują, usta Harry'ego smakują ostro i gorzko, a Severus czuje podniecenie wzbierające w nim raz jeszcze, szokujące w swym gorącu i intensywności. Zdaje się, że przy Harrym nie ma ono końca.

Przez chwilę Harry leży na nim, jego włosy łaskoczą twarz Severusa i pachną słabo cytrusowym szamponem. Pozwala swoim ramionom otoczyć Harry'ego, wolno, z wahaniem. Gdy docierają tak daleko pozwala im przemieścić się na biodra młodego mężczyzny, skąd wędrują dalej, by delikatnie głaskać jego kręgosłup. Severus trzyma Harry'ego przy sobie, podczas gdy oddech mężczyzny zwalnia, a Severus powoli uczy się na nowo mowy, matematyki i nazw kolorów. Trzyma Harry'ego mocno i pozwala swoim powiekom opaść.

- Chcę, żebyś użył na mnie legilimencji – mówi cicho Harry, a zaalarmowany Severus otwiera oczy.

- Co? Dlaczego...

- Bo jest coś, czego... nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Coś, co musisz wiedzieć. - Oddech Harry'ego wciąż jest ciężki.

Severus nie odpowiada. Czuje przebiegający przez siebie dreszcz, nawet wśród ciepła koców.

- Musisz leżeć na mnie.

- To da się załatwić – odpowiada, po czym się zamyka. Harry przez chwilę jest zszokowany, a potem kącik jego ust unosi się.

- Jesteś nienasycony, co?

Severus ucisza go kolejnym pocałunkiem. (Jako strategia sprawdza się to zaskakująco dobrze.) Obraca się tak, że Harry leży pod nim i próbuje zdusić podniecenie, które czuje, gdy jest przyciśnięty do skóry młodego mężczyzny. I gdy jest w tym samym pokoju, co on. I w tym samym mieście.

- Nie ważne, co się stanie, nie odchodź. Musisz mi to obiecać. Możesz to zrobić?

- Harry, jesteś...

- Proszę. Po prostu powiedz, że nie odejdziesz.

Severus obserwuje Harry'ego przez chwilę, wyczytując w jego oczach coś, czego nie rozumie. Czuje, że musi teraz odmówić, czuje to gdzieś w żołądku. Coś jest nie tak.

- Obiecuję – szepcze.

- Więc zrób to – mruczy Harry, zaciskając oczy. - Teraz. Proszę.

Severus robi to. Sięga swoim umysłem, najpierw ostrożnie, ale natychmiast się wycofuje, gdy Harry wciąga powietrze z bólem.

- W porządku – dyszy Harry – nie przestawaj.

Severus próbuje znowu, wchodząc powoli w umysł Harry'ego, napierając lekko na jego osłony. Harry zaczyna drżeć pod nim, zaciskając zęby; pot spływa po jego szyi.

- Nie... Nie przestawaj – wydusza. - Proszę...

Severus wchodzi głębiej i widzi siebie, odwracającego się i zaciskającego blade usta, widzi rozmazany Hogwart, widzi Harry'ego, młodszego, młodszego, jeszcze młodszego...

Harry znowu sapie, wyginając się w łuk. Severus zaciska dłonie na jego ramionach, gdy jego koncentracja się zaburza; łzy pieką w jego oczach. Widzi Lily Evans, owijającą ramiona wokół tego idioty Pottera. Widzi twarze, których nie rozpoznaje, widzi wiszącą nad nim Wrzeszczącą Chatę, gdy Harry zaczyna szlochać bezradnie.

- Nie mogę – syczy i widzi siebie w dalekim kącie umysłu Harry'ego. Ma zmarszczki na twarzy, jego włosy są dłuższe, widzi siebie jak wypalony znak na rolce filmu i wycofuje się, drżąc...

- Kocham cię – sapie Harry, krew cieknie mu z nosa.

- Nie! – krzyczy Severus. – _Nie!_

I znika, mężczyzna znika, wyślizgując się z placów Severusa jak popiół.

xxx

_I zdałam sobie sprawę tej nocy_

_że światło korytarza_

_które zdawało się tak jasne po włączeniu_

_to nic_

_w porównaniu ze świtem_

_który jest niczym_

_w porównaniu ze światłem sączącym się ze mnie, gdy śpisz_

_zwinięty w moim pokoju_

_piękny i groteskowy_

_odpoczywasz_

_w noc, gdy wyrzucili nas z dwóch barów_

_i śmialiśmy się całą drogę do domu_

_pomyślałam:_

_ofiarowałabym ci mój puls_

_dałabym ci mój oddech_

_ofiarowałabym ci mój puls _

- „Pulse", Ani Difranco


	7. Część 6: Północ

**Autor:** Mia Ugly

**Tytuł oryginału:** Rapture; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena (:*:*)

**Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaryzmy, wzmianki o przemocy.

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

**Część szósta: Północ**

W nocy Harry Potter śni o mężczyźnie ubranym w czerń, z łopatkami spiczastymi jak skrzydła ptaka i włosami, które rozlewają się po jego twarzy jak atrament. Czasem budzi się i spostrzega, że jego prześcieradła są mokre i się kleją; czasem mokra jest jego twarz. Tak czy siak, budzi się.

Pięć lat, Harry. Pięć lat.

List był pomysłem Hermiony. Harry nie widział Snape'a od miesięcy i wiedział, że kolejny raz może być tym ostatnim, jeśli tylko czegoś nie wymyśli, jeśli wreszcie nie znajdzie sposobu, który zadziała. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na błąd. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by zostać odciągniętym po raz kolejny.

Gdy był pijany, pokazał Hermionie wspomnienia.

(- Kochał moją matkę, praktycznie mi to powiedział. A ja... A ja...)

Nie musiał kończyć tego zdania, nie pozwoliła mu. Po jednym obejrzeniu, po zanurzeniu się w mętnych wodach wspomnień Snape'a popatrzyła na Harry'ego z gorącymi łzami lśniącymi w oczach.

(- Kiedy ostatnio je oglądałeś?)

Prawdę mówiąc, nie widział ich od lat. To było zbyt trudne, zbyt wiele. Zwłaszcza od poznania Snape'a jako młodego mężczyzny. Nie mógł znieść oglądania wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do jego śmierci, nie mógł znieść widoku Snape'a szlochającego w gabinecie Dumbledore'a czy zawstydzonego i złamanego u jego stóp.

(- Och, Harry – szepcze Hermiona z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – One są fałszywe.)

Harry nie znalazł na to żadnej odpowiedzi. Nie mógł powiedzieć ani słowa.

Tej nocy Hermiona wpadła na pomysł z listem. Mimo jej początkowych protestów, spojrzała na wspomnienia, a potem na jego twarz i zapewniła, że coś wymyślą. Znajdą odpowiedź. Jakby życie było po prostu kolejnym pytaniem i wszystko, co musiała zrobić, to tylko podnieść rękę.

(- Może to magia stanowi problem. Jeśli magia nie działa, może czas spróbować czegoś... mugolskiego.)

To było tak niedorzeczne, że Harry miał pewność, że to dobra droga. Gdy powrócił do teraźniejszości po incydencie z legilimencją, trzy z jego żeber były pęknięte, więc ten sposób nie zadziałał. Może magia _rzeczywiście_ stanowiła problem. Może rozwiązanie było tak proste, tak absurdalne, że Dumbledore nie postawiłby żadnej przeszkody. Może to był jedyny sposób.

Oczywiście to był list niemożliwy do napisania. Nie wiedział, jak go zacząć. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, jak mógłby go zakończyć, jak się pożegnać, nie tracąc zmysłów _(to musi zadziałać, musi zadziałać),_ jak mógł mieć nadzieję, że uratuje setki istnień jedynie kilkoma zdaniami.

Co więcej, jak miał powiedzieć Snape'owi prawdę.

_(Znienawidzisz mnie, ale...)_

_(Przepraszam, że cię okłamałem, ale...)_

_(Chcę kopnąć twojego zmarłego ojca w zęby i robić ci zakupy i nosić twoje książki dokądkolwiek zechcesz i myć twoje włosy i pomagać ci warzyć eliksiry i powiedzieć światu, że zajmujesz się swoją okropną ciotką...)_

Napisał z tysiąc szkiców, zawalił podłogę zgniecionym pergaminem, dorobił się odcisków i niezmywalnych plam od atramentu na nadgarstkach i palcach. Cały czas nosił przy sobie list, na wypadek, gdyby nagle został przywołany.

A potem, pewnego dnia – z listem w dłoni – został.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

**(Sierpień. Severus ma 34 lata, Harry 24.)**

Albus Dumbledore wędruje po prawie pustych korytarzach swojej szkoły. Raz na jakiś czas przemknie obok niego skrzat domowy, ale ogólnie jest tu cicho. Jedyni pracownicy, którzy do tej pory wrócili z wakacji, to Rubeus i Rolanda, ale ta druga spędza czas na boisku, jak zawsze, a ten pierwszy bez wątpienia bawi się ze swoimi bestiami. Severus normalnie dąsałby się w lochach, ale teraz przebywa w Durmstrangu, porównując program nauczania z tamtejszą nowo mianowaną Mistrzynią Eliksirów (jeśli Albus dobrze pamięta, to młoda, słodka czarownica tuż po szkole. Bez wątpienia w tym momencie zalewa się łzami).

O wiele bardziej woli Hogwart jasno oświetlony i gwarny, ale i tak jest spokojnie podczas letnich miesięcy – wysokie, kamienne sufity odbijają echem każdy krok starego mężczyzny, schody mogą przekręcać się i obracać jak chcą. Albus zmierza do swojego gabinetu, mijając rzędy pustych ram portretów. (Zdaje się, że wiele z ich mieszkańców również zrobiło sobie wolne, ale kto mógłby ich za to winić?) Gdy głaszcze Fawkesa i częstuje się karmelkami, zdaje sobie sprawę, że to już prawie czas i dość szybko kieruje się do swojego biurka. Okulary-połówki spoczywają na jego nosie, dłonie są złożone, spogląda nonszalancko na papiery i...

- Ach, Harry.

Harry Potter pojawia się w jego biurze z cichym podmuchem powietrza; jego oczy mają dziki wyraz, a ciało jest napięte. Rozgląda się wokół gorączkowo, po czym jego wzrok spoczywa na Albusie i już się nie porusza. Na Merlina, chłopiec urósł. Albus nigdy nie wierzył, że będzie miał więcej niż metr siedemdziesiąt.

- Nie. - Harry mówi tak, jakby wyrywano z niego słowa. Albus nie oczekiwał, że będzie powitany w taki sposób.

- Przykro mi, że mój widok jest dla ciebie tak denerwujący, drogi chłopcze. Ja raczej się cieszę, że cię widzę.

- Jaki to dzień? Jak daleko się...

- Myślę, że za dwa tygodnie rozpoczniesz z nami swój czwarty rok. - Dumbledore uśmiecha się czule. - Spójrz na siebie, mój Boże. Z pewnością to nie _Chłopiec_, Który Przeżył...

- Gdzie on jest? - przerywa Harry, zaskakując Albusa raz jeszcze.

- Zakładam, że mówisz o naszym drogim Severusie. - Kiwa poważnie głową, wędrując palcami po zagraconym biurku. - Herbatnika, Harry? Są naprawdę wspaniałe. I dają ci coś do roboty z rękami w sytuacjach towarzyskich.

- Alb... Dyrektorze. Gdzie on jest? Muszę z nim porozmawiać, musi mi pan pozwolić...

- Nie ma go w szkole. Prawdę mówiąc, nasz Mistrz Eliksirów coś teraz załatwia. - Dumbledore milknie, a jego brwi na chwilę się marszczą. Czy chłopiec miał nadzieję na ujrzenie swojego niegdyś znienawidzonego Mistrza Eliksirów raz jeszcze? To nieoczekiwane. - Usiądź, mój drogi chłopcze.

- Nie – znowu mówi Harry, stojąc bez ruchu przed biurkiem Albusa. - Powiedz mi, gdzie on jest.

- Przykro mi, naprawdę, ale po prostu nie ma na to czasu. Będziesz ze mną bardzo krótko, a musimy dokonać tak wielu rzeczy. Usiądź, proszę.

- Nie – szepcze Harry, w jego oczach widać zagubienie. To również jest nieoczekiwane. - To jest ostatni raz. To ostatni raz, prawda?

Chłopiec jest mądry, bez wątpienia. Dumbledore kiwa głową.

- Obawiam się, że tak.

- Ale... Dlaczego? Dlaczego to robisz? Myślałem, że będę miał z nim więcej czasu... Muszę mu powiedzieć, co się stanie! On... On umrze, Albusie! Nagini...

Powinien był zakończyć to wcześniej. Ignorując ból, który wbija się w jego pierś jak pioruny, Albus unosi dłoń.

- Przestań, mój chłopcze. Proszę.

- Nie! Musisz wiedzieć...

- Jeśli powiesz jeszcze jedno słowo o przyszłości, będę zmuszony opuścić pokój, a ty spędzisz resztę swojego czasu na rozmowach z portretami. - Nie może wiedzieć, a on wie, że nie może wiedzieć, a mimo to pokusa jest tak silna w jego starych kościach… Nie. Trzeba pozwolić sprawom rozegrać się tak, jak mają. Tak musi być. Żal mu zbolałej miny Harry'ego, więc stara się zmiękczyć swój ton. - Nie są aż takim złym towarzystwem, mój chłopcze. Zwłaszcza Mirabella Hoodwink, ta starsza pani w srebrnej ramie. Zna bardzo zabawne zagadki, nie wszystkie odpowiednie dla uczniów, ale ośmielę się powiedzieć...

- On umrze – powtarza Harry cicho, a Albus milknie. Och, Severusie. To nie było nieoczekiwane, nie całkiem, ale potwierdzenie jego podejrzeń go zasmuca. Albus poprawia okulary lekko drżącą dłonią.

- Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy, Harry Potterze. Założę się, że nawet ty, choć już kiedyś się co do ciebie myliłem.

Harry siedzi bez sił na krześle naprzeciwko. Gapi się w przestrzeń, nie skupiając wzroku na niczym.

- On zasługuje... na więcej niż to. Na coś lepszego niż to. A ja chciałem...

- A co z tym, czego chce Severus? - mówi cicho dyrektor, kładąc dłonie na biurku. - Nie lekceważ swojego profesora. Od wielu lat kontroluje swoje przeznaczenie. Nie potrzebuje tego, by ktoś go ratował, nie bardziej niż ty czy ja.

- W takim razie dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Skoro wiedziałeś, że nie będę w stanie nic zmienić? Jakiemu celowi to… to wszystko… miało służyć?

- To z pewnością jest oczywiste. - Dumbledore spogląda na niego znad swoich okularów. Oczywiście Harry Potter potraktował to przeżycie jako kolejną okazję do ocalenia świata. Czasem zastanawiał się, jak chłopiec mógł chodzić prosto z tym całym ciężarem na swoich barkach. - Chciałem, żebyś poznał profesora Snape'a jako człowieka. Byś zobaczył, jak źle go traktowano i byś dowiedział się, co poświęcił. I jakie życie wybrał.

Chłopiec osuwa się po oparciu krzesła, a Albus stara się znaleźć właściwe słowa, by go pocieszyć. Zwykle jest w tym dobry, ale nie oczekiwał, że Harry będzie tak załamany. Albo tak wysoki.

- Wiem, że ciężko jest stracić osobę, na której nam zależy. Wiem o tym bardzo dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że nie żałujesz przeżycia, które ci dałem.

Harry podnosi wzrok, a Albus z niepokojem zauważa, że jego oczy lśnią.

- Zostawił mi kilka swoich wspomnień. Po tym, jak... Na końcu.

- Czyżby? - Albus jest szczerze zdziwiony. Miał nadzieję, że kontakt z Harrym – bez oczekiwań i balastu rodzinnej historii – przekona Severusa, że chłopiec zasługuje na jego ochronę. Ale Severus był bardzo skrytą osobą. Jakie wspomnienia raczył pozostawić Harry'emu Potterowi? - Mój Boże. Czy dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

- Tak. Ja...

- Widzisz teraz, że czasem ci, których uważamy za wrogów, mają do wypełnienia własne zobowiązania. Lojalność nie zawsze jest widoczna na pierwszy rzut oka. - Z roztargnieniem pociąga za swoją brodę. - Serce to ciekawa rzecz, Harry.

Harry sięga do kieszeni kurtki i wyciąga mocno pogniecioną kopertę. Uśmiecha się do niej prawie gorzko. Albus z niezadowoleniem obserwuje ten wyraz na tak młodej twarzy.

- Miałem dla niego list – mruczy Harry.

- Teraz widzisz, że nigdy nie może go dostać. Zbyt wiele można stracić, gdy ktoś stara się zmienić wydarzenia takiej wagi. Musisz zadowolić się tym, że Severus podjął własne decyzje i szedł ścieżką dla niego wyznaczoną. Ale może – w przyszłości – będziesz miał więcej cierpliwości dla ludzi nieco, powiedzmy, ostrych. Każdy z nas ma historię niezgłębioną dla innych.

Na twarzy chłopca przez chwilę maluje się ból. Albus spogląda swój własny zegarek kieszonkowy.

- Prawie kończy nam się czas, drogi chłopcze. Cokolwiek teraz czujesz, musisz wiedzieć, że miło było poznać mężczyznę, którym się staniesz. Naprawdę miło.

Twarz Harry'ego łagodnieje po raz pierwszy od początku tej wizyty. Kąciki jego ust unoszą się, a Albus widzi w nim cień jego matki, śmiejącej się przez odcienie zieleni.

- Dobrze było cię zobaczyć, dyrektorze. Chyba... Chyba chcesz z powrotem swój zegarek. - Wyciąga złoty zegarek, a Dumbledore uśmiecha się do niego czule, ale zbywa go machnięciem ręki.

- Doceniam propozycję, ale mam taki sam w rodzinnej skrytce. Prawie identyczny, jak tak o tym pomyślę. Pewnego dnia będzie z niego doskonały prezent urodzinowy. Nie, zegarek jest twój. Niech to będzie... Podarunek.

Patrzy, jak Harry zaczyna zamazywać się lekko, jakby powietrze wokół niego nagle bardzo zgęstniało.

- Dyrektorze – sapie chłopiec, wstając.

- Nie powiem żegnaj, lecz do zobaczenia. Do następnego spotkania, Harry Potterze.

- Dyrektorze – powtarza chłopiec, zamazując się jeszcze bardziej. Dumbledore obserwuje sławne zielone oczy rozglądające się po pokoju, zanim spoczywają one na nim po raz ostatni. - Proszę...

Głos Harry'ego zniekształca się, a Albus wciąż widzi kopertę w jego zaciśniętej dłoni.

- Proszę – mówi chłopiec raz jeszcze, po czym znika.

Albus czeka przez chwilę, przyzwyczajając się do swojego pustego gabinetu. _Proszę_, powiedział chłopiec. _Proszę._

- To interesujący rozwój, prawda, Fawkes?

Fawkes skrzeczy miękko, a Albus kiwa głową.

- Bardzo interesujący.

xxx

_Krew tryska z szyi Snape'a, pulsując, pulsując z każdym uderzeniem serca, pulsując z każdym oddechem, który bierze. Choć nie wie dlaczego (oczekiwał tego, nie jest zaskoczony, nie boi się, jest gotów), ale walczy o życie, przez chwilę walczy z ciemnością, która wylewa się z kątów pomieszczenia, przyciska swoje palce do rozszarpanej szyi. Nie czuje bólu, lecz tylko nadciągający chłód, gdy potyka się i upada na ziemię._

_A potem Harry Potter stoi przed nim jak odpowiedź na pytanie, życzenie, które Snape wypowiedział. Nie wiedział, że ma tę siłę, ale chwyta chłopca i przyciąga go do siebie._

_- Weź... to... Weź... to..._

_Nie może umrzeć, gdy Harry Potter go nienawidzi, Potter ze swoją białą skórą, małymi ustami i „Jesteś miły, wiesz", i Harry, Harry... _

_Krew ścieka mokrą strugą po jego dłoni i kręci mu się w głowie (zielone oczy Harry'ego u stóp łóżka, gdzie, do cholery, jest jego różdżka), ziemia przechyla się (ciepła dłoń na jego piersi, jest w łóżku, jest na ziemi, jest w łóżku), a on... leży._

_Ciemność wije się jak atrament w jego polu widzenia, a on wymyśla wspomnienia, wysyła je z ust i oczu, wspomnienia o Lily, wspomnienia o Albusie, rzeczy, które się wydarzyły i które się nie wydarzyły, a Harry w jakiś sposób zbiera niektóre z nich, zbiera je w swoje dłonie..._

_Nie może umrzeć, gdy Potter go nienawidzi, ale też nie może mu powiedzieć – powiedzieć o wszystkim, jak mógłby mu to powiedzieć... Nie może umrzeć, jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie. Snape czuje, jak jego tętno zwalnia, potyka się, jakby zostało mu jeszcze kilka uderzeń serca w życiu (Harry uśmiecha się do niego w pubie i to jest jak iskra krzesiwa na kamieniu, gorąca, ostra i błyszcząca), oddychanie jest zbyt trudne, zbyt ciężkie, zbyt..._

_- Spójrz... na... mnie..._

_Harry patrzy._

_A Snape spada głową naprzód na szerokie pola zielonej, zielonej trawy (nie boi się, jest gotów), leży na świeżym powietrzu i w słońcu, a wirujący świat ogrzewa jego plecy._

xxx

_Czy zapomniałeś jacy byliśmy wtedy_

_gdy wciąż byliśmy pierwszorzędni_

_i dzień był tłusty z jabłkiem w swoich ustach_

_nie ma sensu martwić się o Czas_

_ale mieliśmy kilka asów w rękawie_

_i wychodziliśmy z ciężkich opresji_

_całe pastwisko wyglądało jak nasz posiłek_

_nie trzeba nam było prędkościomierza_

_mogliśmy zrobić koktajle z lodu i wody_

_nie chciałbym być szybszy_

_lub bardziej zielony niż teraz gdybyś był ze mną O ty_

_byłeś najlepszym ze wszystkich moich dni._

- „Animals", Frank O'Hara


	8. Część 7: Pomnik

**Autor:** Mia Ugly

**Tytuł oryginału:** Rapture; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena (:*:*)

**Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaryzmy, wzmianki o przemocy.

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

Zapraszam na ostatnią część Uniesienia. Dziękuję wam za wszystkie komentarze :) Dziękuję też mojej niezastąpionej becie, Morwenie :*

xxxxx

**Część siódma: Pomnik**

Dzień obchodów rocznicy jest ciepły i jasny, pod bezchmurnym niebem. Harry przerzuca nerwowo kartki i czyta w kółko swoją mowę, podczas gdy Ginny i chłopcy czekają w niemożliwie długich kolejkach po lody i do malowania twarzy. Pomnik wygląda tak przerażająco, jak to sobie wyobrażał, choć Harry nie jest aż tak nieczuły, by w ogóle go nie poruszał. Do cokołu przyczepiono dużą tablicę, na której wymienione są nazwiska tych, którzy polegli na obu wojnach. Harry stoi przed nią przez długą chwilę. _James i Lily Potter. Albus Dumbledore. Remus i Nimfadora Tonks. Fred Weasley. _Serce łomocze mu piersi, gdy sięga niżej i muska kciukiem małą, maszynową czcionkę: _Severus Snape._

Była dyrektorka – McGonagall - uśmiecha się do niego ponad morzem ludzi, a Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech. Jest taka sama jak zawsze, może tylko wygląda na mniej zmęczoną. Przejście na emeryturę może mieć takie skutki. McGonagall ma na sobie jeden z tych pamiątkowych swetrów, które tak podobały się Ronowi, choć nie wygląda na zbytnio zadowoloną z tego faktu.

Hagrid przytula go, prawie łamiąc mu przy tym kości, a jego oczy już są czerwone od płaczu. James uwielbia olbrzyma i wszędzie za nim chodzi, trzymając się skraju jego niechlujnego płaszcza i z zapartym tchem słuchając opowieści o smokach, pająkach i wielkich, włochatych bestiach. Harry'emu to nie przeszkadza, o ile tylko Kieł nie nadepnie chłopca lub go nie zje.

Ron zniknął gdzieś z George'em, próbując załatwić sobie darmowe pamiątki, a Harry zauważa Hermionę stojącą samotnie w cieniu drzewa. Cóż, tak samotnie, jak tylko można być pośród rozpychającego się tłumu.

- Będziesz świetny – mówi mu, gdy go widzi. Najwyraźniej wybaczyła mu incydent z kolacją.

- Chyba zwymiotuję.

- Przestań, Harry. Pokonałeś najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów. Z pewnością dasz sobie radę z grupą polityków i ich rodzinami.

- No nie wiem. Są trochę bardziej przerażający. I razem jest ich więcej.

Hermiona śmieje się i na chwilę opiera się na nim, po czym marszczy brwi. Mruży oczy przed światłem słonecznym.

- Idzie twoja żona – mruczy, na jej twarzy maluje się dziwny wyraz. - Powinnam znaleźć Rona, zanim zaczną się przemowy. Powodzenia.

Harry macha do niej ręką. Coś stało się między nią a Ginny, jakaś kłótnia czy coś, bo już od lat dziwnie zachowują się w swojej obecności. Rzadko przebywają w tym samym pokoju, jeśli mają taką możliwość i prawie się nie odzywają, gdy ta druga jest obecna. Rodzinne obiady przebiegają przez to bardzo niezręcznie.

- Hej, przystojniaczku. - Harry wyciąga Albusa z jej rąk i daje mu całusa. Z niepokojem zauważa, że chłopiec ma namalowaną na czole błyskawicę i czarne kółka wokół oczu, niczym okulary.

- Puść! – krzyczy Albus – puść, puść, puść...

- Chciał wszędzie biegać przez cały dzień, ale tu jest zbyt wielu ludzi. Od razu by się zgubił.

Harry podrzuca synka w powietrze, a chłopiec piszczy zachwycony.

- Fajnie ci tak go podrzucać, ale spróbuj nosić go w tym upale przez kilka godzin. - Ginny wzdycha, na chwilę się rozluźniając, podczas gdy Albus usilnie próbuje połamać okulary Harry'ego. - Co tam u Hermiony?

- W porządku. Ona...

Rozdziela ich ciężko oddychający Edmund Honeycutt, który pojawia się tak nagle, jakby się aportował.

- Naprawdę przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale jesteśmy prawie gotowi, panie Potter. - Mężczyzna uśmiecha się promiennie, ścierając pot z czoła poplamioną chusteczką. - Jeśli byłby pan łaskaw pójść ze mną na scenę.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – mówi Ginny ze śmiechem, kiedy on oddaje jej synka, nadąsany. - Jesteś cholernym Harrym Potterem.

- Pewnie, że tak. - Harry uśmiecha się do niej szeroko (wciąż niezbyt przekonany) i pędzi za Honeycuttem.

Gdy dochodzą do podestu, wielki tłum nieco się ucisza. Na scenie znajduje się duża skrzynia, z której dobiegają do uszu Harry'ego gruchanie i trzepot skrzydeł.

- Ma pan swoją różdżkę? - pyta Honeycutt, a Harry kiwa głową.

- Wieko podniesie się, gdy tylko przetniemy sznury – mruczy mężczyzna, wskazując skrzynię. Jeśli mógłby pan być tak miły i zrobił nam tę przyjemność, zaraz po pańskiej mowie.

Harry kiwa głową, drżąc lekko.

- Nie musi się pan martwić, panie Potter. Jest pan Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. To pana chcą zobaczyć.

Mężczyzna mruga do niego, co ujawnia więcej jego osobowości, niż Harry kiedykolwiek od niego oczekiwał, a potem kieruje się na podium. Wyciera czoło, po czym rzuca _Sonorus_ i zaczyna mówić:

- Panie i panowie. - Uśmiecha się swoim przeciętnym uśmiechem. Harry zauważa na widowni dyrektor Singh, która wygląda na niezbyt zachwyconą. Bez wątpienia ona będzie przemawiać później. Harry widzi na przedzie również Rona i Hermionę z George'em Weasleyem, który wygląda na nieco podchmielonego. Reszta klanu Weasleyów kręci się po okolicy. Okazjonalny widok rudych włosów w tłumie wystarcza, by zawiadomić go o ich obecności.

Harry na chwilę zapomina, że Honeycutt przemawia. Jego dłonie są wilgotne, więc wyciera je w nogawki spodni.

- Z wielką przyjemnością witam was na tym niezwykle wyjątkowym spotkaniu, świętowaniu Dziesiątego Dnia Pamięci. Dziesięć lat temu skończyło się panowanie strachu i chaosu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, tu, właśnie w tej szkole, i zbieramy się w tym miejscu każdego roku, by wspominać właśnie to wydarzenie. Większość z was prawdopodobnie rozpoznaje moją twarz, ale dla tych, którzy przybywają z daleka: jestem Edmund Honeycutt, naczelnik pijaru. Zanim rozpoczniemy dzisiejsze uroczystości, chciałbym powitać na scenie pana Harry'ego Pottera, który powie kilka słów wprowadzenia. Panie Potter, prosimy.

Żołądek Harry'ego opadł mu aż do stóp, a on sam przez chwilę zapomniał, jak się chodzi. Każdy krok ku scenie odczuwa tak, jakby całe jego ciało zrobione było z ołowiu; patrzy na niego morze ludzi. Coś dzieje się na tyłach i Harry wyciąga szyję, by to zobaczyć. Jeśli ktoś już jest pijany i się awanturuje (modli się tylko, by to nie był żaden Weasley), zapowiada się ciekawa zabawa.

- Witam – mruczy, gdy rzucił już _Sonorus_, a jego lekko zniekształcony głos odbija się echem ponad rzędami ludzi. - Bardzo... Bardzo się cieszę, że jestem tu, na Uroczystości Dziesiątej Rocznicy i Dniu Pamięci. Szczególnie cieszy mnie to, że jestem tu przy odsłonięciu tego pamiątkowego pomnika... - mruży oczy, próbując odczytać nazwę zapisaną dla niego przez Honeycutta - …_Najcięższej Różdżki._

W tłumie rozlega się uprzejmy aplauz, podczas gdy Harry gorączkowo przeszukuje swoje notatki, starając się coś z nich zrozumieć. Jego ręce pocą się tak bardzo, że atrament zaczyna się rozpływać.

- Bycie tu, z wami wszystkimi... - Mruży oczy, by odczytać słowa. Smugi atramentu rozmazują się, gdziekolwiek dotknie. - Bycie w waszej...

To absurdalne. Harry składa notatki i wkłada je do kieszeni. Za sobą słyszy, jak Honeycutt wydaje z siebie zdławiony odgłos.

- Nie mogę odczytać moich notatek – mówi miękko Harry, a z tłumu dobiega go delikatny śmiech. Kilkoro ludzi wciąż przepycha się na tyłach. - Ale chcę powiedzieć, że... Bycie tu, z wami wszystkimi, sprawiło, że zdałem sobie sprawę, co jest ważne. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że... - Z trudem znajduje słowa. - Jak to dobrze, że Volde...

Tłum milknie. Harry widzi Hermionę, wpatrującą się w niego szeroko otwartymi ze zdenerwowania oczami, i wzdycha.

- Voldemort – mówi specjalnie, a wśród zebranej publiczności rozlegają się nerwowe szepty. Honeycutt znowu wydaje z siebie niezbyt zadowolony dźwięk, głęboko w gardle. - To tylko imię. Nie ma żadnej mocy. Właściciel tego imienia również nie ma już mocy. Był tylko człowiekiem, a my go pokonaliśmy.

Widzi swojego syna, siedzącego wysoko na ramionach Hagrida. Mężczyzna wydmuchuje nos, brzmiąc jak syrena przeciwmgielna, a James uśmiecha się rozradowany. Na tyłach tłumu ktoś krzyczy coś niezrozumiałego. Harry kontynuuje.

- W końcu pokonaliśmy go razem. Odwagą i umiejętnościami. I... miłością. - W myślach widzi Snape'a, przygryzającego wargi, by powstrzymać śmiech. Widzi jego ciemną piżamę, zapiętą ciasno przy szyi.

- My... my wszyscy... straciliśmy ludzi, na których nam zależało. Ta wspaniała szkoła straciła dyrektora. Straciła... dwóch dyrektorów. Ale jestem pewny, że... gdyby wszyscy upamiętnieni na tej tablicy byli tu dzisiaj z nami, wiedzieliby, jaką wartość miało ich poświęcenie. I jak bardzo są kochani, jak bardzo za nimi tęsknimy. - Słyszy, jak Hagrid łka głośno. James głaszcze go po głowie.

- Powinienem mówić krótko, byście mogli wreszcie zacząć się bawić. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wiecie, że... jestem wam tak bardzo wdzięczny, że mogę tu dziś być z wami wszystkimi. By uczcić to wydarzenie i świętować i... _zatęsknić_... za tymi, którzy już nie mogą. - W jego myślach Snape siedzi przy kuchennym stole, zaciskając białe palce na kubku herbaty. Snape siedzi na schodkach przed domem, marszcząc brwi i patrząc na swoje dłonie. Snape stoi w deszczu, choć Harry ma parasol.

- Dziękuję – kończy Harry, a wśród tłumu rozlega się kolejny uprzejmy aplauz. Cóż, to nie była najlepsza mowa, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał, ale przynajmniej nie zwymiotował. Rzuca _Quietus_ na swój grzmiący głos i odsuwa się.

- Panie Potter, jeśli pan może... - Honeycutt wstaje, a Harry unosi różdżkę. Zamieszanie na tyłach tłumu zdaje się przemieszczać w stronę sceny. Ktoś krzyczy, ale Harry nie rozumie słów. Widzi kilku Aurorów, którzy porzucają swoje stanowiska, by zbadać tę sprawę.

- Dalej, panie Potter – mówi Honeycutt dość niecierpliwie, a gdy Harry znowu się waha, starszy mężczyzna w mgnieniu oka wyciąga różdżkę i przecina wiązania na skrzyni. Pokrywa unosi się, a ktoś w tłumie krzyczy coś („Potter!"), gdy skrzynia otwiera się nagle i wylatują z niej kłęby dymu.

Dymu, którego nie powinno tu być. Harry otwiera usta i nagle czuje mrowienie na skórze, takie uczucie, które odczuwa się na chwilę przed tym, jak drętwieje kończyna. Coś jest nie tak... Wie, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie obchodzi go to, ziemia wygląda na tak miękką, mógłby spać przez tysiąc lat, jeśli mu na to pozwolą, spać, dopóki nie wyglądałby jak Dumbledore. Kątem oka widzi rozbłysk światła i nagle ktoś na niego wpada, zrzucając go ze sceny.

- Musisz to wypić – syczy głos prosto do jego ucha. Harry ledwie widzi na oczy, zauważa tylko białe włosy i ciemny materiał – pij, cholerny... Głupi...

Ktoś przyciska zimne szkło do jego ust i coś gorzkiego spływa mu do gardła i Harry dławi się, krztusi i stara się uwolnić...

- Jeśli to wyplujesz... - grozi głos. Wokół nich latają zaklęcia, w tę i z powrotem jak fajerwerki, ludzie krzyczą (ludzie krzyczą), a ciepły ciężar na nim znika nagle, gdy nieznajomy zostaje odrzucony do tyłu.

Harry z trudem wstaje, zamroczony, każdy krok prawie kończy się upadkiem. Gdzie są jego dzieci... Nie może przypomnieć sobie ich imion. Starszy mężczyzna z białymi włosami leży skulony kilka metrów dalej. Gdy Harry się zbliża, mężczyzna nagle podnosi wzrok i syczy:

- Honeycutt, to pieprzony Honeycutt...

Harry odwraca się, akurat by zobaczyć Honeycutta trzymającego swoją różdżkę jak nóż. („Avada Kedavra!") Białowłosy mężczyzna krzyczy: „Nie!"(„nie", które Harry czuje w swoim ciele, na swoich palcach, które się trzęsą, które się mnożą...).

Coś jest bardzo nie tak.

Nieświadomie odsuwa się na lewo, ledwo unikając klątwy, a białowłosy mężczyzna staje na nogi, desperacko szukając swojej różdżki. Ktoś rozbroił Honeycutta, który śmieje się dziko, świat kręci się wokół Harry'ego i Harry upada na kolana, oszołomiony (dzieje się z nim coś złego, coś było w...), Honeycutt macha do spanikowanego tłumu.

- Nie ruszaj się! - krzyczy któryś Auror, ale Honeycutt tylko śmieje się jeszcze bardziej szaleńczo.

- Znak się wznosi! Znak się wznosi! - rechocze, po czym unosi dłoń do ust i szybko coś połyka. Natychmiast zaczyna wrzeszczeć, chwytając się za gardło, na scenie roi się od Aurorów, ktoś odciąga białowłosego mężczyznę, który krzyczy:

- Czekajcie! Czekajcie, pozwólcie mi...

I bez żadnego dowodu, bez niczego więcej niż tylko nadchodząca mglista nieprzytomność i uczucie tak ostre, że aż kłuje, Harry wyciąga dłoń, gdy mężczyzna go mija i szepcze: „Severus", jakby nigdy wcześniej nie wymówił tego imienia, „Severus", jak tytuł piosenki lub wiersza, sięga ręką i umysłem, napiera...

Mężczyzna wzdryga się, a z tłumu dobiega kolejny krzyk i widać eksplozję światła. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Harry zauważa, są białe włosy - rosnące i ciemniejące, nos, oczy i usta zmieniające się jak glina przed jego zamykającymi się oczami.

xxx

Mały tłum Magomedyków i czarodziejów zebrał się pod zamkniętymi drzwiami. Dwoje z nich płacze. Ze środka dobiega głośny trzask i ludzie wzdrygają się lekko.

- Gdzie on jest... Muszę go zobaczyć... Czy którekolwiek z was, tępi... niekompetentni... głupcy, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że... Wypuście mnie stąd, _natychmiast_!

Starsza kobieta zbliża się wypastowanym szpitalnym korytarzem. Ma na sobie bardzo modny sweter; kilku młodszych pracowników szturcha się łokciami.

- Dobrze, dobrze, jestem.

Barnabas Rumb - tęgi, ciemnowłosy Auror - występuje naprzód, by uścisnąć dłoń kobiety.

- Pani McGonagall, ja...

- Tak, tak, bardzo pan przeprasza, z pewnością. - Kobieta spogląda na zamknięte drzwi, zza których dobiegają głośne trzaski. - Rozumiem, że jest w środku?

- Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać – wzdycha Crumb. - Prawie zranił tacą obiadową jednego z pracowników Munga. Pomyślałem, że... może... znajoma twarz...

- Z pewnością – mruczy do siebie McGonagall. - Możesz odblokować drzwi.

- Ma pani... swoją różdżkę?

- Oczywiście, oczywiście. - Staje obok drzwi otoczona Aurorami, podczas gdy Crumb rzuca kilka zaklęć otwierających.

Młoda Magomedyczka wydaje z siebie przestraszony odgłos, a McGonagall spogląda na nią krytycznie.

- Uspokój się, głupia dziewczyno – warczy, sięgając po klamkę.

- Powodzenia – życzy jej Crumb, odsuwając się ostrożnie.

- Powodzenia? - McGonagall prycha cicho. - Z Severusem Snape'em potrzeba o wiele więcej. - Wchodzi do środka i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Pokój jest bardzo biały, z wąskim łóżkiem w jednym kącie i wysokim, wygłaszającym tyrady mężczyzną w drugim. Dziesięć lat, myśli, minęło dziesięć lat, odkąd wygnała tego młodego mężczyznę z jego własnej szkoły, dziesięć lat, odkąd ten wielki, cholerny wąż rozerwał mu gardło i pozostawił go krwawiącego we Wrzeszczącej Chacie...

Czuje napływające jej do oczu łzy.

Snape ledwo rzuca na nią okiem.

- Muszę go zobaczyć. Muszę. Rozumiesz?

- Kogo? - pyta ona głupio. Zna odpowiedź, a raczej znałaby, gdyby nie była tak przytłoczona długością włosów Snape'a i liniami wokół jego oczu.

- _Kogo_? - szydzi Severus, prawie skrzeczy. - Pieprzonego Harry'ego Pottera. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, Minerwo, że on mógł dzisiaj umrzeć? Czy ktokolwiek w tej bezużytecznej parodii placówki medycznej zdaje sobie z tego sprawę? Jeśli go nie zobaczę... Jeśli się _nie_ _upewnię_...

- Jest przytomny.

Snape przestaje krążyć, zatrzymuje się zszokowany przy małym, zakratowanym oknie. W tym momencie Minerwa McGonagall zdaje sobie z czegoś sprawę. Z czegoś, co prawdopodobnie powinna była zrozumieć już dawno temu.

- Przytomny? Co z nim? Wymiotował? Ma trudności z oddychaniem albo...

- Najwyraźniej radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. - Milknie, nie zna szczegółów. - Może powinnam pójść po Magomedyka.

Severus prycha pogardliwie.

- Nie kłopocz się. Oni wszyscy są całkowicie niekompetentni. - Powraca do krążenia po pokoju, mrucząc pod nosem. - To absurdalne... Nie zobaczyli... Co to za bezużyteczna placówka...

- Severusie – mówi cicho Minerwa, starając się odzyskać jego uwagę. - Co... Co stało się Potterowi? Jak ty...

- Jak ja... Co? - Oczy Snape'a błyskają gniewnie. - Jak użyłem umiejętności, które powinien posiadać nawet tępy pierwszoroczniak?

Minerwa milczy, a Snape kontynuuje.

- Oznaki Paramurisa w systemie. Utrata przytomności. Niewytłumaczalne siniaki. Żółtawa barwa twarzy i dłoni.

- Ja...

- Czytam pieprzonego „Proroka", widziałem jego cholerne zdjęcia, gdy wychodził z Munga po tym, jak uzdrowiciele wysłali go do domu. A ponieważ nie jestem całkowicie tępy, zastanawiałem się, dlaczego ktoś mógł poczuć pragnienie, by wstrzyknąć Harry'emu Potterowi całkowicie nieszkodliwą substancję na kilka dni przed uroczystościami rocznicowymi?

Minerwa stara się przypomnieć sobie efekty tego konkretnego eliksiru. Parum Muris. Mała mysz.

- Jest... inny eliksir – mówi powoli, z przerażeniem zaczynając sobie coś uświadamiać. - Prawda? Eliksir, który... Jeśli wymieszać je oba...

- Stają się trujące, tak. - Severus ściska grzbiet nosa, wciąż wyraźnie zaniepokojony. - Teraz myślę, że drugi eliksir był gazem, który wydobył się ze skrzyni.

Minerwa unosi dłoń do serca.

- Mieli zamordować go po jego mowie. - Snape nie patrzy na nią. - Na oczach wszystkich.

Milczą przez kilka chwil. Gdyby znajdowało się tu drugie krzesło, Minerwa czułaby potrzebę, by usiąść. Teraz tylko stoi przy drzwiach, wykręcając dłonie, znowu i znowu.

- Całe szczęście, że tam byłeś – mruczy, a Severus prycha.

- O mało co się spóźniłem. - Snape zdaje się zrozumieć prawdę w tym zdaniu, gdy je wypowiada i na jego twarzy maluje się rozpacz. - Mogłem... On mógł...

- Świetnie się spisałeś. - Minerwa podchodzi bliżej, gdy pragnienie dotknięcia jego ramienia bierze górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Snape odczytuje jej zamiar i wzdryga się, choć ona wciąż jest w połowie pokoju.

- Świetnie się spisałeś – powtarza Minerwa, zatrzymując się tam, gdzie stoi. - Nie spóźniłeś się. On żyje. Uratowałeś jego życie, chyba po raz setny.

Severus wydusza z siebie krótki, pogardliwy śmiech.

- Jakoś nikt mi nigdy za to nie dziękował.

Mężczyzna musi dobiegać pięćdziesiątki, ale Minerwa wciąż widzi nastolatka, gdy na niego patrzy – niezdarnego, wybuchowego i bardzo opiekuńczego. Przychodzi jej do głowy, że powinna coś powiedzieć. Coś, czego pragnie nie musieć mówić.

- Gdy widziałam cię po raz ostatni...

- Och, na Merlina.

- Nie przerywaj mi, Severusie Snape. Pozwól mi powiedzieć to, co chcę, a potem możesz sobie syczeć i pluć, ile tylko zechcesz. Ale pozwól mi na to.

Snape rzuca jej gniewne spojrzenia z drugiego końca pokoju, ale nic nie mówi. Minerwa przygotowuje się.

- Gdy widziałam cię po raz ostatni, ja... Naprawdę wierzyłam, że zdradziłeś Zakon. Zdradziłeś Albusa. Przegoniłam cię ze szkoły.

Severus krzyżuje ramiona, wyglądając przez maleńkie okno.

- Moim zadaniem było grać przekonująco – mówi tak cicho, że prawie go nie słyszy.

- Niektórzy z nas... nie powinni dać się przekonać tak łatwo.

Milczą. Minerwa obserwuje jego profil, wciąż mocny, wciąż ostry mimo dziesięciu lat różnicy.

- Mógłbyś kiedyś wybaczyć ślepej i głupiej starej kobiecie?

Snape myśli, a jego twarz zalewa fala gorąca. _Nasz Snape nigdy nie czuł się swobodnie, gdy ktoś był dla niego miły._

_- _Może… dałbym się przekonać – mówi miękko. Nagle unosi wzrok i patrzy na nią oczami czarnymi jak u ptaka. - Każ im mnie wypuścić.

Minerwa jest zaskoczona.

- Ale... Powiedziano mi, że jesteś ranny. Twoje ramię...

- Jest zwichnięte, tak. To nieprzyjemne, ale łatwe do nastawienia.

- Chłopiec... będzie chciał cię zobaczyć...

- Spędziłem zbyt dużo czasu na interesowaniu się zachciankami Harry'ego Pottera – warczy Severus. Minerwa widzi, że jego twarz czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej. - I nie mam ochoty się z nim widzieć. Chcę iść do domu.

Minerwa zaciska wargi.

- Gdzie jest twój dom? - Milknie, martwiąc się nieco. - Gdzie byłeś?

Severus pociąga nosem. Znowu wygląda przez okno.

- Daleko.

- Ja... Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. - Minerwa kieruje się z powrotem do drzwi. - Postaraj się nie znęcać nad zbyt wieloma pracownikami, kiedy mnie nie będzie.

Snape nie odpowiada, tylko gapi się w ciszy na widoczny przez zasłony kawałek niebieskiego nieba.

- I, Severusie... - zaczyna niepewnie Minerwa, trzymając dłoń na klamce.

Spogląda na nią na chwilę.

- Dobrze jest mieć cię z powrotem. - Otwiera drzwi i zostawia go samego z jego oknem.

xxx

Znalezienie mężczyzny zajmuje Harry'emu tydzień.

(- Zniknął? Jak to zniknął? Nie mógł, on... Dlaczego on...

- Wypuszczono go kilka godzin po twoim przybyciu. Jego rany były powierzchowne.

Harry ściska mocno swoją szpitalną piżamę, swoje prześcieradła.

- Gdzie... Gdzie on jest?

Magomedyk lituje się nad nim i ujawnia o wiele więcej, niż legalnie powinien.

- Jest w kraju, jeśli to pomoże. Ministerstwo nalegało, by pozostał w Anglii. Na razie.)

Jednak nie wypuścili Harry'ego. Trucizna w jego ciele zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać, zanim Snape podał mu antidotum i już podczas tych kilku sekund zdążyła poczynić spustoszenie w jego ciele. Lewa strona była najgorsza; Harry ledwo mógł unieść swoje ramię, a noga uginała się pod nim, gdy tylko próbował chodzić. Pracownicy Munga starali się najlepiej, jak umieli, więc w końcu odzyskał czucie w kończynach i prawie mógł przykuśtykać z jednego końca pokoju na drugi.

Został wypuszczony dopiero tydzień po ceremonii. Dzień później stoi przed Spinner's End, opierając się ciężko na swojej lasce. (Mówili, że jeszcze kilka tygodni i nie będzie mu potrzebna. To dość żenujące, naprawdę.) Okna wąskiego, ceglanego budynku są zabite deskami (jedno jest wybite) i wygląda na to, że od lat nikt tu nie mieszkał. Harry nie jest co do tego przekonany.

Kuśtyka po popękanych schodkach (to nie wydaje się tak dawno temu, wcale nie) i puka do drzwi.

Nikt nie odpowiada. Oczekiwał tego, więc puka jeszcze raz. Ze środka dobiegają jakieś dźwięki, a serce Harry'ego skręca się i ściska, dłonie Harry'ego unoszą się bezradnie do jego twarzy, gardło Harry'ego wysycha, a jego usta rozchylają się słabo.

Drzwi uchylają się nieco; ciemne, na wpół przymknięte oko spogląda na niego. Chwila wahania i drzwi zatrzaskują się.

Harry krzywi się (nikt nie mówił, że to będzie łatwe) i puka ponownie. Nie zaskakuje to, że nikt nie odpowiada, ale Harry puka i puka, aż jego knykcie są popękane i spuchnięte, wierzch dłoni poplamiony krwią. W końcu, po długiej chwili, drzwi znów się otwierają.

Staje w nich Severus Snape, owinięty w znoszony szlafrok, dziesięć lat starszy. I żywy. Harry czuje się tak, jakby ktoś pchnął go nożem; mężczyzna jest tak cudowny, że trudno jest utrzymać otwarte oczy i nie mrużyć ich, jakby patrzył w słońce.

Snape spogląda przelotnie na laskę Harry'ego i jeszcze raz, zanim odwraca się na pięcie i znika w głębi domu. Nie zatrzaskuje mu jednak drzwi przed nosem, co Harry uznaje za wygrawerowane zaproszenie do środka.

Snape siedzi przy kuchennym stole, zakrywając dłonią oczy i garbiąc się, jakby nie mógł utrzymać własnej wagi. Przytył trochę, odkąd Harry widział go ostatnio, ale wygląda dobrze; Mistrz Eliksirów zawsze był o wiele za chudy, z wystającymi żebrami i łokciami. Harry całował kiedyś te żebra. Znał chudość ciała Snape'a jedynie dotykiem.

Dziwnie jest widzieć Snape'a znowu, gdy się znają. Snape z przeszłości (albo Severus, prawda? Kiedyś, to był Severus) był chudy i blady, ale nie emanował krzywdą jak Snape siedzący przed nim. Młody Snape nie miał oczu tak ciemnych, oczu koloru wyschniętej krwi, otoczonej cieniami tak głębokimi, że prawie fioletowymi. Młody Snape nie miał kości policzkowych, które wystawały pod tak ostrym kątem ani obojczyków, które mogły być nożami. I młody Snape nie był nawet w najmniejszym stopniu tak piękny. Ani trochę. Nie ma żadnego porównania, naprawdę.

Wtedy, gdy Harry myśli o swoim profesorze „piękny", przychodzi mu do głowy, że może był w nim zakochany dłużej niż myślał. Może nic z tego nie było nowe. Jak absurdalne i niesprawiedliwe jest zrozumienie tego dopiero teraz.

- Żyjesz – szepcze Harry, próbując mówić spokojnym głosem. Jeszcze nie wypowiedział tego słowa na głos, nawet we własnym pokoju, i jest zdumiony, że mu się to udało.

Snape nic nie mówi i trzyma dłoń tam, gdzie wcześniej. Mógłby być posągiem, gdyby nie żyła, która drży leciutko na jego szyi.

- Ty... żyjesz – powtarza Harry, przyzwyczajając się do tego słowa.

Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi i wcale go to nie dziwi. Czuje desperacką potrzebę, by mówić dalej (potrzebę, którą czuje zawsze, gdy jest zdenerwowany), chce wypełnić powietrze słowami, dźwiękami, czymkolwiek, co wchłonie ciszę, która wbija się w niego niczym szkło. Uczepia się grzeczności.

- Uratowałeś mi życie – mówi cicho. Snape wydaje z siebie dźwięk, głęboko w gardle (to mogło być kaszlnięcie), ale nie ściąga dłoni z oczu. - Zginąłbym na tej ceremonii, gdyby ciebie tam nie było.

Snape nie rusza się. Harry bierze płytki oddech; jest oszołomiony i wykończony.

- Dziękuję za to. I za...

- Odejdź, Potter – gładki głos Snape'a zaburza jego koncentrację i Harry urywa. Snape nie zmienił pozycji, ale w jego ustach jest jakieś napięcie, jego dłonie drżą, choć wcześniej z pewnością były nieruchome. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie słyszał tego głosu od lat i coś w nim łamie się, uwalniając falę ciepła i słabości.

- Ty żyjesz – mówi znowu. Zachwyt w jego głosie jest wciąż świeży jak rana.

- Czy twoim zamiarem jest zasypanie mnie tak oczywistymi stwierdzeniami? - Snape nagle spogląda w górę, błyskając oczami. Harry chce kucnąć przy jego krześle i wygładzić zmarszczone czoło, pocałować ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami. Pragnienie wzrasta, aż go przytłacza, sprawia, że jego dłonie zaczynają się trząść.

- Gdzie byłeś – szepcze, nienawidząc słabości w swoim głosie – przez _dziesięć lat? - _Czeka, aż Snape powie mu, że to w ogóle nie jego interes.

- W Amsterdamie – mówi Snape zamiast tego, a Harry jest totalnie zszokowany. I odpowiedzią, i faktem, że w ogóle ją otrzymał.

- W Amsterdamie? - powtarza. - Co robiłeś?

- To w ogóle nie jest twój interes. - Snape nie może powstrzymać ostrości w swoim głosie. Harry czeka i po chwili ciszy Snape wzdryga się i syczy: - Eliksiry.

- Dlaczego... Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego nie...

- I po co miałbym to robić? - warczy Snape. - Czytam cholernego „Proroka". Ożeniłeś się z Ginewrą Weasley i masz dwoje wspaniałych dzieci. Ja mam swój sklep, nieposzlakowaną reputację i wygodne życie. Dlaczego, na Merlina, miałbym ciebie szukać?

- Odszukałeś mnie kilka dni temu – mówi cicho Harry, a dwie plamy koloru pojawiają się wysoko na kościach policzkowych Snape'a.

- To... To całkiem co innego. Nie zamierzałem zostać pojmanym przez Aurorów ani być przetrzymywanym w Anglii wbrew własnej woli. Nie liczyłem się z tym, że moje życie zostanie nieodwracalnie zniszczone i stanie się niemożliwe do kontynuowania. Nie chciałem żadnej z tych rzeczy, choć wiedząc, że ty będziesz w to zamieszany, powinienem był oczekiwać najgorszego – dokańcza w pośpiechu, po czym przygryza usta.

Harry z radością przyjmie to, zamiast ciszy; dzięki gniewowi jest na znajomym gruncie.

- Myślałem... Myślałem, że nie żyjesz. - Tylko to krótkie zdanie sprawia, że żar pulsuje jak łzy w czaszce Harry'ego. - Myślałem, że to moja wina.

- To w większości była twoja wina, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. - Snape znowu przygryza wargę, a Harry ma wrażenie, że mężczyzna stara się powstrzymać od mówienia.

- Jak udało ci się przeżyć?

Snape rzuca mu pogardliwe spojrzenie, takie, jakie ma zmienić Harry'ego w małą kałużę i zmusić go, by wyczołgał się za drzwi. Jednak Harry nie roztapia się i nie czołga, nie boi się. Czego tu się bać? Myślał, że Snape nie żył. Nie mogło być nic gorszego.

- Antytoksyna – wzdycha Snape po chwili. - I eliksir uzupełniający krew. Dumbledore zawsze absurdalnie nalegał, żebym miał je przy sobie.

Harry czuje, jak jego pierś ściska się, czuje swoje serce potykające się pod skórą.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak, on... Dlaczego tak wyglądasz, na Merlina?

- Bez powodu. To nic. - Harry myśli, że musi usiąść, zanim ugną się pod nim nogi. Przenosi ciężar ciała, opiera się na lasce. Snape zauważa to i wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, po czym zamyka oczy.

- Jestem strasznym głupcem.

Harry'emu zapiera dech.

- Zapomniałeś dodać „upartym" i „zarozumiałym".

Snape'a to nie bawi.

- Jesteś... identycznym, cholernym odbiciem twojego ojca. Mógłbyś być jego pieprzonym bliźniakiem. A blizna... _blizna_... - Znowu zakrywa twarz dłońmi.

- Severusie? - po chwili pyta miękko Harry.

Snape natychmiast wstaje od stołu, przewracając kubek, który roztrzaskuje się na podłodze.

- Twoja pieprzona blizna – syczy; jego oczy mają dziki wyraz. - Cały świat wiedział o bliźnie, cały _pieprzony_ świat. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nawet nie pomyślałem... Nawet przez chwilę...

- Dlaczego miałbyś o tym pomyśleć? - wykrzykuje Harry, desperacko próbując sprawić, by Snape przestał się obwiniać. - Dlaczego miałbyś o tym kiedykolwiek pomyśleć? Okłamałem cię...

- Oczywiście, że tak – warczy Snape, podchodząc bliżej. - To twój wielki talent. Uderzyłeś się w głowę, co za bzdury. A ja ci uwierzyłem, jak nierozgarnięty głupiec...

- Ty też mnie okłamałeś – odcina się Harry. Wzbiera w nim niewytłumaczalny gniew. Wszystko jest nie tak, nie powinni na siebie krzyczeć, jeszcze nie. - Miałeś zamiar umrzeć bez mówienia mi, bez powiedzenia mi czegokolwiek! Jak mogłeś to zrobić?

- Jak w ogóle możesz o to pytać? - warczy Snape, czerwieniąc się. - Co mogłem ci powiedzieć, Potter? Co? Kiedy? Może powinienem był podejść do ciebie, młodego, jedenastoletniego chłopca, i poinformować cię o wielkim i tragicznym romansie, który dopiero się między nami wydarzy? Nie, nie, z pewnością mogłem powstrzymać się do czasu, aż miałeś dwanaście lat. Bardzo dobrze mogę wyobrazić sobie naszą rozmowę w tym okresie. A ty nie?

- Przestań...

- A może powinienem był poczekać do pieprzonego szóstego roku, wyznać moje całkowite i bezmyślne oddanie tobie, gdy mordowałem Albusa Dumbledore'a, a może chwilę później, gdy rzucałeś na mnie _Niewybaczalne_...

- To niesprawiedliwe! - mówi Harry. - To niesprawiedliwe! Myślałem o tobie to wszystko... Te wszystkie okropne, straszne rzeczy... Bo mnie do tego zmusiłeś. Zmusiłeś mnie, mimo że wiedziałeś, wiedziałeś...

- Co wiedziałem, Potter? - krzyczy Snape prosto w twarz Harry'ego; jego głos grzmi w malutkiej kuchni. - Co mogłem wiedzieć?

Harry nie może myśleć, może tylko działać, więc chwyta absurdalny szlafrok Snape i całuje go. Pozwala poczuć draniowi to, co on sam czuje; pozwala Snape'owi zrozumieć to, czego Harry nie może ubrać w słowa. Całuje Snape'a, krzak parzących pokrzyw i przemądrzałości, wciska swój język do jego ust i choć Snape z początku się odchyla, wkrótce wpija palce w jego ubranie, przyciska Harry'ego do swojego ciała i składa głębokie, ostre pocałunki na jego ustach. Snape przyszpila Harry'ego do kuchennych drzwi, szarpiąc go za włosy i ssąc jego szyję. Harry będzie cały posiniaczony, wie to, ale to jest to, czego chce, czego chciał od lat...

Nagle Snape wyrywa się z uścisku Harry'ego. Zanim Harry przypomina sobie, jak się mówi, Snape jest już w połowie kuchni. Harry traci równowagę, jego laska leży gdzieś na podłodze, a jego zraniona noga ugina się pod nim i Harry upada na podłogę.

Snape się nie rusza.

Harry stara się znaleźć swoją laskę i stanąć na nogi z minimalną dawką wstydu. To, że bardzo blady Severus Snape gapi się na niego, trzymając dłoń przyciśniętą do ust, nie pomaga.

Gdy Harry w końcu staje na nogi, Snape opuszcza dłoń.

- Wynoś się z mojego domu. - Jego głos jest spokojny i śmiertelnie poważny.

Harry czuje krew na górnej wardze. Przejeżdża po niej językiem i widzi, jak Snape wzdryga się nieco.

- Wynoś się – powtarza Snape. - Wracaj do swojej żony.

Harry czuje chłód w całym ciele. Nie ma pojęcia, jak to wszystko naprawić. Nie ma pojęcia, od czego zacząć.

- Ginny i ja, my...

- Przestań. - Snape unosi dłoń, uciszając go. - Nie mam ochoty słuchać nędznych szczegółów twojego życia miłosnego.

- Nie jesteśmy razem – mówi szybko Harry, mimo wszystko. - Już od dawna nie byliśmy. Jesteśmy małżeństwem tylko dlatego, że... ona chciała dzieci i... Ale spotyka się z kimś innym... A ja...

- A ty co, Potter? Czekałeś całe swoje życie tylko na mnie, tak? Wzdychałeś do mnie w żałosnej samotności?

Można tak powiedzieć. Harry nie wie, jak odpowiedzieć, więc tylko patrzy na Snape'a, pragnąc, by mężczyzna mógł sięgnąć i wycisnąć prawdę z jego zmarnowanego serca.

- Mam w to uwierzyć? - szydzi Snape, biorąc ciszę Harry'ego za odpowiedź. - Nie kpij ze mnie, Potter.

- Nie kpię – protestuje Harry. - Dla mnie... to było tylko kilka lat temu. To wciąż jest świeże. Wciąż czuję to samo...

- Cóż, dla mnie to było ponad dwadzieścia lat temu – warczy starszy mężczyzna, zaciskając zęby – więc możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak moje uczucia mogły się zmienić.

Harry jest pewien, że krwawi coś więcej niż tylko jego warga. Z pewnością powinna zostać jakaś rana, jakiś widoczny znak po zranieniu takiego kalibru.

- Nazwałem po tobie mojego syna – mruczy głupio.

Snape prycha.

- Słyszałem o tym. Jakie to urocze.

- Nie było... nikogo innego.

Snape wygląda na nieco zaniepokojonego, ale szybko ukrywa ten wyraz twarzy za szyderczym uśmiechem.

- To zdarzyło się lata temu – mówi szorstko.

- Dziwię się, że pamiętasz moje imię.

Snape wpatruje się w niego przez długą, gorącą chwilę, a potem odwraca wzrok.

- Ja również.

Stoją w milczeniu. Ból pulsuje w biodrze Harry'ego, więc znowu przenosi ciężar swojego ciała. Snape spogląda na niego.

- Czy twoja noga... wyleczy się? - pyta tonem, który mówi, że nic go to nie obchodzi, ale jego oczy mrużą się z troską.

- Tak myślą. Mam takie... ćwiczenia... - milknie. Zapomniał, jak mówić. Nagle nachodzi go pytanie. - Byłeś zakochany w mojej matce?

Snape spuszcza wzrok.

- Nie odpowiem na to pytanie, bo to w ogóle nie jest twój interes. I myślę, że kazałem ci wyjść.

Coś wydaje się Harry'emu dziwnie zabawne, choć serce mu pęka.

- Zawsze próbujesz wyrzucić mnie ze Spinner's End.

Snape mruga i zaciska usta.

- Wydajesz się być... nadmiernie przywiązany do tego miejsca.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się.

- To okropny dom – mówi szorstko Snape, oglądając kuchenny stół. – Nie jest przeznaczony do tego, by w nim mieszkać. Gdyby tylko miał okazję, zawaliłby się na ciebie, zgniatając cię na miazgę.

- Podoba mi się. - Harry odgarnia swoje włosy. - Zawsze mi się podobał.

- Żegnaj, Harry.

Harry'ego niezmiernie cieszy użycie jego imienia, to jest jak przelotny impuls elektryczności. Jego usta wciąż są nabrzmiałe od brutalnego pocałunku, a język smakuje jak Snape – dymem, gorzkością i herbatą.

- Wrócę – mówi miękko. - Nie pozbędziesz się mnie.

- Nie dziwię się.

To sprawia, że kącik ust Harry'ego unosi się; pamięta tego mężczyznę. Tęsknił za tym mężczyzną. Chce dotknąć ustami małych, nieszczęśliwie zaciśniętych ust Snape'a, ale nie może sobie wyobrazić, że mu się to uda.

- Żegnaj, Severusie.

Snape kiwa mu głową krótko, po czym odwraca wzrok, wciąż stojąc nieruchomo w kuchni. Harry odchodzi. Na razie.

xxx

Severus wygląda przez okno, dopóki Potter nie znika mu z oczu. Potem nalewa sobie kolejny kubek herbaty (pozostawiając strzaskany, stary kubek na podłodze) i znowu siada przy kuchennym stole.

Przybycie tu było błędem.

Błędem było pokazanie się, zbliżenie się do Harry'ego tak bardzo, że zdołał on zdjąć jego zaklęcia przez samo wyszeptanie jego imienia. („Severus", powiedział, „Severus...", a Severus przez chwilę pragnął _być_ tym imieniem, by móc przesuwać się po języku Harry'ego Pottera jak dym.)

To wszystko było błędem, ale co mógł na to poradzić? Miał pozwolić mu umrzeć? To nigdy nie było możliwe, nawet przez chwilę. Sama myśl o tym sprawia, że Severusowi pocą się dłonie. Nawet widok tej cholernej laski spowodował, że przez chwilę czuł mdłości – był tak blisko, jeszcze kilka sekund i Potter mógł umrzeć, jeszcze kilka sekund i mógł go stracić.

_Drżysz i wzdrygasz się na myśl o jego śmierci, a jednak nie chcesz do dotknąć?_ pyta głos w jego głowie, złowieszczy i miękki.

Severus odgania ten głos.

- To nie jest właściwe – mówi do siebie, obserwując swój kubek. - To z pewnością... nie jest właściwe.

To nie jest właściwe, że wciąż tak bardzo cię pragnę.

W całym swoim (skromnym) doświadczeniu z zauroczeniem Severus nauczył się przede wszystkim, że było ono nietrwałe. Mimo że mężczyzna lub kobieta może płakać i tęsknić za swoim obiektem pożądania, długa nieobecność nieuchronnie wyleczy ich z tej przypadłości. Więc dlaczego tak nie stało się z jego własnym sercem? Z pewnością jego gust nie jest aż tak dziwaczny, a jego pragnienia tak anormalne. Dlaczego Potter wciąż wywierał na niego to wrażenie, wbrew oczekiwaniom i zdrowemu rozsądkowi?

Severus nigdy nie powinien był pozwolić mu zbliżyć się tak bardzo. W Amsterdamie mógł się lepiej oprzeć pociągowi, zadowalało go czytanie „Proroka" i okazjonalne zdjęcie w brukowcach. (Potter już nie był tak popularny jak kiedyś, odkąd czarodziejskim światem zawładnęła wampiromania.) To wystarczało. To z pewnością wystarczało.

Dziesięć cholernych lat...

Dwa dni później Potter wraca. Severus jest tak speszony jego widokiem, tak oszołomiony szokiem i tęsknotą, że po prostu otwiera drzwi i wpuszcza go do środka.

Potter wciąż opiera się ciężko na swojej lasce, a Severus wciąż źle się przez to czuje. Gdy tylko młody mężczyzna wchodzi do środka, zabiera się do roboty w kuchni, jakby mógł rzucić urok na serce Severusa kolejnym śniadaniem. Co jest ewidentnie absurdalne. (I nie zadziałało za pierwszym razem. Oczywiście, że nie.) Severus natychmiast wstydzi się obskurnego i zagraconego domu, natychmiast żałuje, że nie postarał się bardziej, ale jest zdeterminowany, by udowodnić sobie, że w ogóle nie obchodzi go to, co myśli Potter.

Potter robi mu śniadanie, tak jak wiele lat temu. Jedzą razem przy kuchennym stole. Minęło tyle czasu.

- Czy jajka są w porządku?

- Znośne. - Czasem nieuprzejmość jest jedyną bronią, jaką Snape posiada. Bycie zredukowanym do tego jest nieprzyzwoite.

- Jak twoja herbata?

_Idealna_, nie mówi Severus. Zamiast tego kiwa lekko głową i ma nadzieję, że Potter pozwoli mu dokończyć posiłek w ciszy. Co jakiś czas zdaje sobie sprawę, że młody mężczyzna gapi się na niego i w tych chwilach jest zmuszony do użycia swojego najbardziej przekonującego wściekłego spojrzenia, dopóki Potter nie odwróci wzroku, choć i tak tylko na chwilę. W pewnym momencie czuje delikatny nacisk na swojej dłoni i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Potter go dotyka.

- Przestań – mruczy, odsuwając się. Potter zabiera rękę, jakby się oparzył. To zdarza się więcej niż raz.

- Przepraszam – mówi cicho Potter po trzecim razie. – Robię to, zupełnie o tym nie myśląc.

- I czym to się różni od twoich pozostałych działań?

Potter śmieje się miękko, kręcąc głową, a Severus czuje ciepło wędrujące od jego kręgosłupa aż do dłoni. Zdaje się, że młody mężczyzna jest zdeterminowany, by być znośnym. Młody mężczyzna jest zdeterminowany, by doprowadzić go do szaleństwa.

- Jak długo musisz tu zostać? - pyta Potter po skończeniu swojego tosta.

- Nie wiem. Najwyraźniej Ministerstwo ma do mnie jakieś pytania dotyczące mojej przedłużonej nieobecności. Dziś po południu muszę spotkać się z adwokatem.

- Przecież Ministerstwo wie, że byłeś po właściwej stronie. Zeznawałem...

- Dobry Boże. - Oczywiście, że zeznawał. Oczywiście.

- Opowiedziałem im o wspomnieniach, o... wszystkim, co zrobiłeś. - Żar w głosie Pottera jest zaskakujący. - Nie wiedziałem, że te wspomnienia były fałszywe. Dopiero niedawno się dowiedziałem.

Severus czeka chwilę, zanim odpowiada.

- Najwyraźniej dobrze oszacowałem, jak wiele sobie przyswoiłeś na swoich lekcjach oklumencji.

- Masz tak małą wiarę w swoje umiejętności nauczania?

- Niewdzięczny bachor.

Potter jest zamyślony, co nie wróży nic dobrego. Severus czeka w okropnym napięciu.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Te wszystkie rzeczy o mojej matce... Myślenie, że ty... To doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa... Że ona...

- Mówiłem ci wcześniej, nie będę o niej z tobą rozmawiał.

- To doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa – powtarza Potter.

Nagle Severusowi przychodzi do głowy, że Potter zdaje się być zazdrosny. Zazdrosny o jego uczucie. Ta myśl jest tak zaskakująca, że czuje napływające do oczu łzy (nazywali go _Smarkerus_). Przeklina swoje tchórzostwo i głupotę. Lepiej być samym niż upokorzonym. Lepiej być nieszczęśliwie zakochanym niż wyśmiewanym.

Zegar bije w dużym pokoju, a Severus wstaje.

- Muszę przygotować się na moje spotkanie. Dziękuję za śniadanie. - To zdanie smakuje kwaśno.

Potter wstaje i zaczyna zbierać naczynia. Severus obserwuje go przez chwilę. Bez laski zauważalnie utyka, zdaje się cały czas być na skraju utracenia równowagi. Severus spóźnił się bardziej, niż myślał. Nie może znieść tej myśli.

- Wrócę za kilka dni – mówi mu Potter, wkładając talerze do zlewu. - Zrobię ci lunch czy coś. Nie jestem najlepszym kucharzem...

- Potter.

- ...ale robię świetne curry i...

- Potter.

- Przestań – mówi, skulony nad zlewem. - Po prostu przestań.

- Co przestań?

Harry odwraca się ku niemu, jego oczy mają nieco dziki wyraz.

- Wiem, co chcesz zrobić. Znam cię, Snape. Denerwujesz się i chcesz mnie odstraszyć. Sprawić, żebym pożałował...

- Ja żałuję – mówi Severus szybko, zanim straci odwagę.

Potter wygląda, jakby właśnie pozbawiono go tchu. Pewnie patrzy Severusowi prosto w oczy.

- Nie mówisz poważnie.

- Dobrze wiem, co mówię – warczy Severus. - Żałuję tego... Jeśli mógłbym jakoś to odkręcić, z pewnością bym to zrobił. Może wtedy nie spędziłbym sporej części mojego życia, czekając na twój powrót. Może wtedy nie spędziłbym ostatnich dziesięciu lat, ukrywając się przed jedynym światem, jaki znam. Może wtedy zrobiłbym coś, co jest choć trochę warte...

- Pomogłeś wygrać wojnę! - krzyczy Potter, protestując. - Ocaliłeś niezliczoną liczbę istnień. Uratowałeś mnie tak wiele razy...

- Uratowałem ci życie, tak? - syczy Severus przez zęby. - To niezwykłe, bo ty _zniszczyłeś_ moje.

Potter cofa się, jakby został spoliczkowany. Severus musi złapać oddech; jego serce bije niekontrolowanie. Czuje drżącą w jego kolanach potrzebę, by upaść, ale frustracja i rozpacz popychają go naprzód.

- Jeszcze rok temu miałem interes i dom i byłem pieprzonym szanowanym obywatelem. Zostawiłem wszystko za sobą, zostawiłem to... - Severus podciąga rękaw, pokazując Harry'emu Znak - ...za sobą. A teraz znowu wszystko porzuciłem, dla ciebie! By uratować twoje życie, jak pieprzony, stary głupiec. Poświęciłem _wszystko_, oddałem _wszystko_, mimo że ty... że ty...

Potter wygląda na sparaliżowanego. Stoi zmrożony przy zlewie, a Severus zdusza pragnienie, by go pocieszyć, jakby było insektem.

- Powinieneś wyjść – mówi po chwili, a jego głos łagodnieje. Nie może spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Myśli, że jego serce się zatrzyma; ból w jego piersi może być spowodowany tylko tym, z pewnością. - Mam spotkanie.

Potter wciąż się nie rusza.

- Evans… – zaczyna Severus, po czym nagle urywa. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się. Potter jest wściekły i zszokowany. - Potter – poprawia się Severus.

- Przepraszam, że zniszczyłem ci życie – mamrocze Potter bezbarwnym głosem. - Wszystkim, czego chciałem...

- Nie zaczynaj mnie przepraszać, bo spędzimy tu resztę naszego życia.

- Racja. - Potter kręci głową. - Oczywiście. Masz rację.

Ponownie patrzy Severusowi w oczy, a ten zamiera, zastanawiając się, jak trudne byłoby cofnięcie wszystkiego, co właśnie zrobił, odwołanie słów, które teraz wisiały nad nimi jak burzowe chmury. I gdy tak się zastanawia, jest pewien, że czuje poruszającą się ziemię, jej wolny obrót, odciągający Harry'ego Pottera coraz dalej od niego, nieważne, jak bardzo się stara.

To nie ma sensu.

- Pójdę więc – szepcze Potter, nawet nie dając Severusowi szansy na odpowiedź. Wychodzi z kuchni, idąc tak, jakby całe jego ciało było jednym wielkim siniakiem. Severus nie idzie za nim, nawet się nie rusza, dopóki nie słyszy trzaśnięcia drzwiami. Myślenie z tym mężczyzną w pokoju jest niemożliwe, niemożliwe jest myślenie z nim w tym samym mieście. Musi stąd uciec, znaleźć miejsce, gdzie może być sam.

Przychodzi mu do głowy, że całe swoje życie był sam.

Naczynia po śniadaniu wciąż leżą w zlewie. Severus rzuca spodkiem o ścianę ze złośliwą satysfakcją. Dźwięk tłukącego się szkła jest dźwiękiem, który słyszał już wcześniej, sto lat temu, gdy był głupim profesorem w szkole magii, zgubionym przez dziecko (z oczami swojej matki).

xxx

Harry wraca na Spinner's End tydzień później. Wie, że nie powinien. Wie, że nie powinien tu być, że Snape mówił poważnie i że wszystko, co Harry mu dał, to irytacja i ból (z prawdopodobnym naciskiem na pierwsze). Wie to wszystko, ale i tak wraca, jak szczeniaczek albo kopnięty pies. Jeszcze tylko raz, myśli, jeszcze raz, by to z siebie wyrzucić. Jeszcze jeden raz, by zapomnieć o tych ustach, tych oczach, jeden raz, by pozwolić mu obrażać siebie i krzyczeć, by zdać sobie sprawę, że jednak nienawidzi tego drania.

Jeszcze jeden raz.

Ale gdy dochodzi do domu na Spinner's End, nikogo już w nim nie ma. Drzwi wejściowe są otwarte i Harry wchodzi do środka, szukając oznak niebezpieczeństwa. Jednak dom jest pusty. Większość mebli została zabrana, a szuflady i szafki opróżniono.

Snape zniknął. Jest tak daleko poza zasięgiem Harry'ego jak miesiące temu. Tyle że teraz Harry o tym wie.

Tydzień później Ginny prosi go, by się wyprowadził.

- Chcę, żeby zamieszkała ze mną Plum – mówi mu. Łzy płyną po jej policzkach (jest bardziej zdenerwowana niż wtedy, gdy oboje pocałowali kogoś innego). - Chcę, żeby ten związek przetrwał, naprawdę. Tak... tak mi przykro. - Płacze, a on głaszcze ją po głowie. To stałoby się prędzej czy później. To musiało się w końcu stać.

Dwa tygodnie później Harry stoi na werandzie z tyłu domu w Dolinie Godryka.

(- Wymaga nieco pracy – mówi mu agent nieruchomości. - Był pusty przez kilka lat. Brakuje części piętra. Miał tu miejsce jakiś wybuch, ale to wszystko, co o tym wiem, i tylko tyle chcę wiedzieć.)

Wymaga nieco pracy. Harry składa swoje torby na parterze, zabezpiecza piętro, by uniknąć wiatru i deszczu. Przez dwa tygodnie bez przerwy naprawia, trzymając książkę o renowacji domów w jednej ręce i różdżkę w drugiej.

Harry jest w ogrodzie, bezlitośnie wbijając łopatę we wciąż zamarzniętą ziemię, gdy nagle słyszy trzask aportacji. Naprawdę nie wie, czego oczekiwać; to mógł być jeden z tysięcy ludzi. Mężczyzna, który wchodzi przez bramę, jest ubrany w czerń. Serce i płuca Harry'ego przestają pracować na jedną, okropną chwilę.

Powoli wstaje, ale nie wie, co powiedzieć.

- Właśnie poznałem Plum – mruczy Snape.

- Czyżby? - Słowo Harry'ego jest ciche niczym powietrze.

- Tak. Jest... bardzo sympatyczna. - Wyraz twarzy Snape'a pokazuje, jak nisko ceni on sympatyczność. - Najwyraźniej jesteś teraz bezdomny.

- Cóż. Mam pół domu. - Harry wskazuje ręką na rozwalający się zarys byłego mieszkania swoich rodziców.

- Widzę. - Snape idzie kamienną ścieżką do miejsca, w którym stoi Harry. Rozgląda się bezmyślnie po ogrodzie, bez wątpienia szukając wad. - A co stanie się z twoimi drogimi dziećmi?

- Nie wiem – przyznaje Harry, wycierając dłonie w dżinsy. - Jak tylko ten dom będzie gotowy, pewnie będziemy się zamieniać. Będziemy musieli coś wymyślić. - To bardzo dobry układ, wręcz świetny, ale gdy o tym myśli, Harry będzie tęsknić za chłopcami o wiele bardziej niż za swoją ręką. Bardziej niż za swoją magią, jeśli do tego by doszło. Nie wiedział, jak zniesie rozłąkę, nawet jeśli tylko chwilową.

- Powinniśmy byli lepiej to przemyśleć – kontynuuje, choć nie wie, dlaczego mówi to wszystko Snape'owi. - Chyba nie liczyła na to, że się zakocha.

- A ty? - pyta cicho Snape.

- A ja co?

- Czy ty na to liczyłeś?

Harry znowu wyciera dłonie o dżinsy tylko po to, by się czymś zająć. Śmieje się miękko, choć nie może powstrzymać w tym śmiechu gorzkiej nuty.

- Już byłem zakochany, gdy adoptowaliśmy dzieciaki. Byłem zakochany, odkąd miałem... dwadzieścia lat. - Waha się. - Może jeszcze dłużej.

Snape milczy, mocno wciąga powietrze przez nos.

- Czyżby – mówi zdławionym głosem. - Dłużej, mówisz?

- Zawsze na ciebie patrzyłem – mówi Harry drżąco, pragnąc, by jego rumieniec nie stał się zbyt absurdalny. - Z pewnością zauważyłeś.

Żar i pustka zdają się wzbierać w jego piersi; nie może powiedzieć nic więcej. Ma dosyć powtarzania się, dosyć próbowania tchnięcia życia w zamarznięty ogród, dosyć spania samotnie i śnienia każdej nocy, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna stoi nad nim, przesuwa białe palce po jego piersi, w dół jego pleców, po szyi i wsuwa je głęboko, głęboko w jego usta...

- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - pyta, desperacko starając się powstrzymać obecny tok swoich myśli.

Snape milczy przez chwilę. Przenosi swoją uwagę na łopatę u stóp Harry'ego, po czym patrzy gdzieś w przestrzeń. Otwiera usta i zamyka je. Otwiera znowu.

- Powiedziano mi, że zawsze będę tu mile widziany.

- Kto ci to powiedział?

- Twoja matka – mówi cicho Snape. Harry z trudem powstrzymuje się przed przyciśnięciem dłoni do piersi.

- Byłeś zakochany w mojej matce? - pyta, nie chcąc usłyszeć odpowiedzi, lecz potrzebując tego, potrzebując to usłyszeć po tych wszystkich latach, miesiącach i dniach niewiedzy...

- Nie, idioto – mówi szybko Snape, nawet nie zatrzymując się, by wziąć oddech – byłem zakochany w tobie.

Z początku Harry nie jest pewny, czy dobrze usłyszał, myśli, że to jest jakaś pomyłka. Snape mruga szybko i przez chwilę Harry myśli, że widzi ślad koloru na jego bladych policzkach.

- Przez jakiś czas była moją przyjaciółką, to prawda. Ale ty byłeś... To _zawsze_ byłeś...

- Powiedziałeś mi, że wszystkiego żałujesz – mówi miękko Harry, nie wykonując żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. - Myślałem, że wszystko się zmieniło.

- Może... Może nie tak bardzo, jak bym tego chciał.

Milczą przez długi moment, nie dotykając się.

- Jest wiele rzeczy, które... mogę znieść – kontynuuje szorstko Snape, patrząc wszędzie, byle nie na Harry'ego. - Teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że... spędzenie mojego życia bez ciebie... nie jest jedną z nich.

Harry obserwuje go intensywnie. Snape zakrywa oczy.

- Proszę, nie każ mi kontynuować – mruczy. - Okropnie mi idzie.

Harry nie ufa własnemu głosowi. Snape obraca się ku niemu, a gorąco między nimi sprawia, że serce Harry'ego podskakuje. Ściska swoje dłonie, by powstrzymać ich drżenie.

- Dla mnie to brzmi całkiem nieźle. - Harry uśmiecha się, a Snape odwzajemnia jego uśmiech, zszokowany i pełen nieoczekiwanej przyjemności. Trwa to tylko chwilę, ale było warto.

- Jestem bardzo stary – mówi cicho Snape, marszcząc brwi.

- Ja też.

- Nie bądź śmieszny. Mam siwe włosy.

- Nie masz. - Harry milknie, pragnąc przesunąć dłońmi po wspomnianych włosach. - Gdybym nie był w niebezpieczeństwie... Przyszedłbyś do mnie kiedykolwiek?

Snape zdaje się być zaskoczony. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zbliżają się do siebie coraz bardziej i bardziej, prawie niepostrzeżenie.

- Chyba zawsze był limit na to, jak długo zdołam się tobie oprzeć.

Harry rumieni się wbrew własnej woli.

- Udawało ci się przez dziesięć lat.

Na twarzy Snape'a przez chwilę maluje się ból; mężczyzna pociera zmarszczkę między brwiami. Harry stoi jakąś stopę od niego, desperacko starając się spowolnić swój oddech.

- Nigdy nie myśl, że to było... nieskomplikowane.

- Powinieneś był przyjść wcześniej.

- Teraz to wiem.

- Mogę cię pocałować? - Harry unosi zimną dłoń do twarzy Snape'a, zaskoczony, jak gorąca jest jego skóra parząca mu palce. Snape z wahaniem pochyla się ku jego dłoni, a Harry kreśli chłodne ścieżki na jego czole i szyi. Snape rozchyla usta.

- Ja... Myślę, że...

- Trzydzieści lat było wystarczająco długim czasem, by na ciebie czekać. - Harry uśmiecha się miękko, jego palce zaczynają drżeć. - Pozwól mi na to.

- Cokolwiek... - Oczy Snape'a zamykają się; to dziwny i delikatny ruch. Ich usta odnajdują się nawzajem.

To zabawne, jak szybko można sobie przypomnieć.

Z początku pocałunek jest ostrożny, niemal niewinny. Usta Snape'a są tak wąskie i suche, a jego dłonie ledwie ważą się dotknąć pleców Harry'ego. Jest tak dobry... Tak dobry... Ale Harry wie, że potrafi więcej, więc otwiera usta dla Severusa Snape'a, atakuje językiem i wplata palce w oleiste czarne włosy (przetykane białymi), aż Snape drży w całkiem inny sposób, aż żar między nimi spaja ich ciała, aż Harry odrywa usta, by składać gryzące pocałunki wzdłuż szczęki Snape'a, podczas gdy ten dyszy w jego szyję, a jego tętno skacze pod ustami Harry'ego w rytmie staccato(*) niczym tarantela(**).

- Czy... Chcesz...? - mruczy Harry przez nabrzmiałe usta, wskazując słabo na dom. Snape całuje go jeszcze raz, z na wpół przymkniętymi, zamglonymi oczami, zanim delikatnie się odsuwa. Dalej zaciska dłonie na materiale kurtki Harry'ego.

- Myślałem, że... może... mógłbym tu zostać. Przez jakiś czas. Pooglądać, jak pracujesz w ogrodzie.

- Jak pracuję w ogrodzie? Dlaczego?

- Bo teraz... mamy czas.

Na dźwięk tego małego, nieszkodliwego zdania Harry czuje się nagle niewytłumaczalnie nieśmiały. _Naprawdę_ mają czas, prawda? W końcu, nareszcie. Czuje, jakby z piersi zdjęto mu jakiś ciężar i może w końcu oddychać. A może robi to po raz pierwszy.

- Byłem na Spinner's End, wiesz. Co...

- Och. - Na twarzy Snape'a maluje się dziwny, nieoczekiwany wyraz. - Przyszedłeś... Nie myślałem... - urywa i kręci głową, niemal zdumiony.

- Gdzie byłeś?

Snape znowu kręci głową.

- Byłem w hotelu, jeśli musisz wiedzieć. Adwokat, z którym się spotkałem, gdy... widzieliśmy się ostatnio, zmniejszył mój żal z powodu powrotu do Anglii. Okazało się, że zostawiono mi całkiem sporą sumę pieniędzy. Ciotka, którą być może pamiętasz.

- Raczej trudno ją zapomnieć.

- Używasz tej łopaty w sposób całkowicie nieskuteczny.

- Może potrzebuję demonstracji... jej prawidłowego użycia.

W końcu lądują na kwietnikach Harry'ego, zgniatając je, brudząc ziemią ubrania i włosy._ („O Boże... Harry, och...)_

Może to forma pracy w ogrodzie.

Może to nie ma znaczenia.

xxx

Później, o wiele, wiele później, przyjdzie czas, kiedy Harry Potter zapyta Severusa Snape'a, jak skończyć.

Będą siedzieli razem w oranżerii. Snape w końcu zgodzi się przeczytać list Harry'ego, w końcu weźmie pogniecione i pożółkłe strony, pobieżnie przeczyta słowa, których wiele lat temu nigdy nie miał ujrzeć. Chłopcy będą ze swoją matką, a Lily na górze będzie (nareszcie, nareszcie) drzemać.

Severus przeczyta list raz, dwa razy i jeszcze jeden raz.

- W drugim akapicie masz złą interpunkcję. Po nawiasie powinna być kropka.

I wtedy Harry pocałuje swojego męża, długim, powolnym pocałunkiem (to nie jest właściwe, że wciąż tak bardzo cię pragnę), który mówi o niekończącym się lecie, zerwanych guzikach i „dupku", i „bachorze", i ustach, i bliznach, i palcach. A gdy w końcu się rozdzielą, Harry go zapyta:

- Jak zakończyć tę historię? Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

Teraz początek wydaje się tak prosty. Początek mógł być gdziekolwiek – to mogło być patrzenie sobie w oczy w sali pełnej pierwszorocznych, to mogła być deszczowa noc w pubie przy świątecznych kolędach, to mogła być samotna matka w pociągu z Manchesteru do Londynu pisząca wiersze pełne pożądania między dwiema osobami, których nie spotkała, przyciągając zielone oczy i haczykowate nosy i _„Spójrz... na... mnie... (spójrz na mnie, niech cię cholera, pozwól mi to mieć, tylko to...)"._

Jak zakończyć tę historię?

Severus starannie składa list w dłoni.

- Wcale.

Całuje Harry'ego i historia się nie kończy. Nigdy się nie kończy. Na świeżym powietrzu i w świetle słońca czy przeliterowana między twardymi okładkami - zawsze jest taka sama.

Światło słońca blednie i znika. Strony żółkną i kruszą się.

Miłość pozostawia znak.

xxx

_Jak to się dzieje, że nasze życia mogą dryfować_

_daleko od nas, gdy my jesteśmy uwięzieni w czasie,_

_w kolejce do śmierci? Zdaje się, że nic nie złamie_

_rutyny naszych dni, nie zmieni rymu,_

_który tworzymy, z uniesieniem tracąc asonans._

_Potem nadchodzi miłość jak nagły lot ptaków_

_z ziemi do nieba po deszczu._

- „Rapture", Carol Ann Duffy

xxx

(*) staccato - (wym. stakkato; wł. oderwany, oddzielony) jest techniką artykulacji w grze na instrumentach muzycznych, w której kolejne dźwięki są grane oddzielnie, ze skracaniem ich wartości.  
(**) tarantela - włoski taniec ludowy, z Neapolu. Charakteryzuje się ściśle ustaloną rytmiką.


End file.
